Experiment Z
by dragonheart323
Summary: Summary: Something strange is going on here projects? Experiments? a familiar guardian angel? Kaiba is NICE! and did I mention evil agents?
1. Chapter 1: Damsel in distress

Summary: Something strange is going on here projects? Experiments? a familiar guardian angel? Kabia is NICE! and did I mention evil agents?

The following story was inspired by books

Firestarter by Stephen King,

Lighting by Dean Koontz (which I highly recommend)

Key to Midnight by Dean Koontz

Intensity by Dean Koontz (also a very good book)

Strangers b Dean Koontz

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Experiment Z 

Rated PG 13

Edited by Yugikid3

Chapter 1:**Damsel in distress.**

A man with tan skin with blond and muscled body paced back and forth nervously if even one thing when wrong everything he worked for nine years would have had been for nothing. He sighed sadly he take out his cell phone dialed a phone number when he heard someone pick up he said "you ready in your end" "yes Steven" "alright" and he hang up "don't worry my little princess you will be free today I will make sure of it" Steven quietly said and lifted the glass case and pushed the red button the siren went out and the man slipped back to his room. The power shut off.

A girl with light tan skin and red hair tied up in a ponytail woke up with the foul taste of her own blood in her mouth. The girl curled into a ball her glass cage she whimpered while she cried. Agents were ordered to beat her up just because she did not follow orders. However those orders were to kill two innocent people that were captured by the agents "normals" is what they called them. She didn't care if she was nothing but a pool of blood. She refused to kill people but she was afraid that THEY will find a way to force her to kill people if she didn't find way out soon. But what was the point every time she tried they caught and beat up even more. Maybe she should just give up. Just then the sirens went out and her cage lifted up. She looked in disbelief right now the need to run grew higher. She was grateful she then found a walkie-talkie **he** must have slipped in when she was taken to be punished. "Please don't give up my sweet little princess just run to the Domino city docks you can do that" **he** was right she could do that. She felt her pockets to see if she had everything she did. She then began to run and never wanted to look back.

"Agents Project Z has escaped I want her back alive" the announcement sounded through the halls. Steven typed as fast he could he then slipped on his costume. He will hold off the system as long as he could he just hope it was enough.

* * *

-

It was perfect night in Domino city not cloud in the sky and the bright moon was smiling down at domino city, a blue Jay landed on Yugi's window tapped on it. Yugi was doing some homework, and the looked out of window and opened it. He looked into the perfect night sky and then the blue jay, the blue jay crocked its head as it looked at him.

Yugi sighed and said "Sorry Ting, he's not here; he's gone forever," Yugi went into a drawer and take some birdseed in his hand Ting flew into his hand stared at Yugi sadly. "I know I miss him too." Yugi said to the bird.

(-Flashback few years ago-)

Yami came back from a stressful day of saving the world while walking in the park. "Seriously, Yugi I need a new day Job," Yami said gently kicking a rock. Yugi who was walking with Yami, laughed at his friend's joke, "One hot shower and I'll be fine," sad Yami walking ahead.

Yami stretched his arms and something landed in them. Yami gently, took his hands and he found a small baby bird unconscious.

"Awe, it's cute" said Yami. "I think it was trying to learn how to fly," said Yugi looking at the bird. Therefore, Yami took the little bird, raised it, and named Ting.

(-Back to the present-)

Ting flew to Yugi's desk and landed on top of picture of Yami having ice cream with the rest the gang. Yugi sighed as he remembered how Joey put an Ice cone on one of Yami's spike, and how Yami invented something called an Ice cream noggie, where he'll put ice cream on his fist and rubbed it on your head.

Yugi looked the bird again and then he looked angry about something, he took the picture that that Ting was sitting on and the bird flew up and Yugi threw into the picture his open closet.

Yugi was sad because Ting was the only friend here in Domino city after gradation everyone has gone his or her separate ways. Tea was in Broadway productions in New York. Joey and Mai get married and Joey got a job as a bodyguard . Mai worked as a fashion designer now.

Rebecca was so smart she created a computer program that made her richer then Bill Gates. Tristan becomes a Karate instructor, Seto Kaiba and Mokuba together created amusement parks around the world called Kaiba Land.

Pegasus and Duke became partners and made Dungeon Dice monsters popular And Yugi's Grandpa died of a heart attack leaving Yugi the shop. The Ishtar family went on a long vacation to Egypt for some reason.

Even the person that Yugi was close to even his friend Yami was gone forever. Yugi felt like he did the beginning of his first year before he even put the millennium puzzle like an outsider, alone it felt like he was the only person living on the earth. A random memory came back to Yugi, and he closed his eyes. He remembered when Yami dressed up as big blue Jay to trying to teach Ting to fly and how silly he looked when he tried flapping his man made wings.

Yugi laughed and jumped into his bed pulled the cover and cried into his pillows, Ting flew outside. Just then, Yugi heard someone screaming, "No please leave me alone!" "Stop in the name of CWS!" Someone else yelled. Yugi ran to his window and watched as a girl with light brown skin and black hair; was being chased by four men in suits. Yugi looked very angry "if it's one thing I hate it's bullies!" he said angrily. Yugi ran downstairs, closed the door, and checked to see if the door locked, it was. He ran ahead and took a short cut.

* * *

'_Run, faster they are gaining', _her mind shouted._ Why can't they just leave me alone why can't I be free_' she thought with tears felling down her cheek, She ran faster she saw her reflection on the shop windows. The girl looked behind her for a second, and then she bumped into a teenager with tri colored spiky hair wearing a blue jacket with a black shirt and jeans and a belt around his neck and two belts around his waist. The girl got up "I'm sorry" she said. Suddenly her ankle started to hurt really badly. The pain was so bad she barely moved anymore, the teenage stared at her with his purple eyes as if trying to see into her soul. The girl trying getting up but was so much pain she had to stay down on the ground. "Please sir...please help me…I don't want go back there," The girl begged with tears in her eyes as her only hope was the stranger in front her.

The girl with light skin and red hair looked up to Yugi with tears falling from her blue eyes. The girl was wearing a dark purple shirt on was a blue heart with blue jeans shorts, the girl was looking about six or seven years old. The men in suits were coming closer; Yugi sighed, then picked the girl in his arms, and soon ran into one of the suits. The man went in front of them and said, "That girl is the property of CWS the center of weird and supernormal so you please hand the girl over before this gets ugly."

"No please don't make me go back there, please … no… no… no!" The girl said panicking, she squeezing his arm hard. "No I won't give you this girl," said Yugi. "Well I asked nicely" said the suit and pulled out a gun, "Now give me the girl before I blow your brains out", said the suit.

Helplessly Yugi walked towards the suit while the girl kicked and screamed. Then someone kicked the gun out his hand and into the street and held, the suit with his arms Yugi could not see the figure behind the suit because it was to dark to see him.

"Get the gun stupid!" the figure told him; the voice was familiar but Yugi could not place it, but Yugi obeyed and put the girl on the ground and got the gun and pointed at the suit. "You don't have the guts!" said the suit; which was true Yugi could not even shoot a rat to save himself. Yugi held the gun but his hand was shaking, so much that gun went from left to right; he closed his eyes and shot, unfortunately Yugi do not look when he shot the gun and accidentally shot the girl in the leg the girl screamed and fainted from the sight of her own blood.

"Dumb Ass, why do I have to do things myself?" snapped the figure that was holding the suit. He kicked the suit in the family jewels. The suit fell on the ground; Yugi opened his eyes "I did… that?" asked Yugi. He looked at his gun; he had in his hand and tossed it as far away as he could as if it was evil.

"No you didn't do that, but you did shoot that girl in the leg," said the figure. "Oh gees!" shouted Yugi and went over to the girl "Who are you anyways?" asked Yugi. "After all this time you forget me already?" asked figure stepping in the moonlight.

When Yugi saw the man, his jaw dropped. "Seto Kaiba? What you doing here?" asked Yugi. "Can't a guy take a vacation from his job?" Kaiba said with smile. Yugi's jaw dropped down even wider, he did not know which was more surprising the fact that Kaiba took a vacation or that he was smiling, and it was kind of creeped Yugi out.

"Who are you and what have you done the real Kaiba?" asked Yugi. "Well last I checked I am Seto Kaiba, President of Kaiba Corp, and owner of three blue eyes white dragons," said Kaiba laughing. "You sound like Kaiba but you seem different," said Yugi. Kaiba looked Yugi's eyes "I'm sorry, but I so used to that, "I'm the best to happen since cheese fries altitude," this might take a little getting used to," said Yugi.

"Yugi, I changed because I needed to, but also I need to check some things out someone is messing with my company again," said Seto"Who is messing with your company?"asked Yugi "that's what I want to find out" "Come let's get this girl to a hospital ok?" he said and picked up the girl and Yugi lead the way to the hospital.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2: Project Z

DH: thank you you reviews for comments special thanks to Liz A.K.A Yugikid who edited she come up suggustoin if you like romanice and suspense Yugioh fan fics she your girl

in this chapter we will learn about the girl that Kaiba and Yugi just saved

**CH 2: Project Z**  
-------------------------------------

The girl started to open her eyes and found herself, lying on a kid-sized bed with navy blue sheets. She stared at the white ceiling, and suddenly saw strange people wearing all white expect for their facemasks, which were green. Soon the mysterious people shined a bright light into her dark eyes. "Don't worry miss this will be over before you know it," said one of them. Right then her heart raced '_No...Not here ...anywhere but here... not the experiment room...'_ she thought panicking. The people in white put a plastic mask on her mouth.

Meanwhile Yugi and Kaiba was catching up with each in Children section of the hospital. Yugi could not help but snicker at the sight of a serious tall man like Kaiba sating down on a tiny children's chair he did not like comfortable "so Kabia you never explained, who has been messing with your company this time" Yugi said "I told I don't know, but some amounts of my money has been taken from me, it has something that had to do with the C.W.S"stated Kaiba

"C.W.S? this is what those guys in suits said they were from, and that, that girl was their property to them, what do you think they meant by she was their property to them." said Yugi

"a person can't someone's property anymore, that is slavery" said Kaiba

After awhile the Doctor came reading his papers he was 5;8 Darker brown skin; Dark colored eyes; black hair; and a little muscular. Both Kaiba and Yugi got up when they saw him. "So was the operation successful?" asked Yugi concerned. "I have good news the girl had puppies" answered the doctor. Both Yugi and Kaiba stood there shocked "what?" they both said.

The doctor looked at his paper and flipped the page "O ...oops sorry, I have a part job at a vet's office it's a force of habit," said the doctor. (Yugi and Kaiba: OO) "Well be more careful," said Kaiba then he looked the doctor's nametag "Prakash."

(A/N: Prakash is my older brother he is in college in India studying to be a doctor his name means light).

"Sorry about that" said Prakash. "So how's the girl?" asked Kaiba. "The girl is conscious but she wouldn't let us operate for some reason, every time we went near her, she would scream and yell, "No, no more experiments." If don't we remove the bullet it could cause poisoning or an infection," spoke Dr. Prakash.

(A/N: I am no doc I am not sure that actually happens o well).

"Let me see her!" said Yugi. "Follow Me," said Prakash showing them the way, Yugi and Kaiba followed Prakash to the operating room. The girl was in a corner garbing her knees her eyes blank and broken rocking back and forth repeating, "No more experiments please" repeatedly. She looked as if she just came from pits of hell.

"Ma'am" said Yugi putting his hand on her shoulder, the girl looked up at Yugi with angry and said, "Traitor, you're just like the others!" she snapped at him. Right then it felt as if the girl ripped his heart out and stomped on it. Kaiba sensing Yugi's pain, he kneeled down to look at the girl in the eyes and took her hand. The girl looked at him as if she seemed hypnotized by him. "Miss, I don't know what those people, did to you; but you can trust these people they are doctors, and my friend Yugi; they are here to help you. I personally promise that if anyone hurts you in any way, I will sue their butts off!" he said.

"Who are you?" asked the girl "My name is Seto Kaiba, I promise that myself and Yugi, will protect you from them," spoke Kaiba calmly. Yugi never thought he would say this, "I agree with Kaiba, you can trust us," he said. "And my word as a doctor you won't feel a thing" said Prakash. The girl got up "Ok doctor, I'm ready."

Most the doctors were crying, "Wow, I never saw such kindness towards a stranger in my life, the world needs more people like you two," said Prakash. "Doc can we hold her hand while she get the anapestic, "asked Yugi. "Sure why not" said Prakash. Both Yugi and Kaiba hold the girl's hand until the anapestic worked.

The girl opened her eyes, the first people she saw were Yugi and Kaiba sitting beside her bed smiling at her. She sat a stared at white thing wrapped around her leg and she wondered about the people she just met "_why would they help me …why… the agents will kill them for sure"_she thought "The bullet is removed, but the doctor said you'll need a cast," said Yugi. The girl nodded, "It won't be long before they find me again," she whispered low enough for them not to hear or at a least she thought so. "Who are you and why are those people after you?" asked Yugi.

The girl sat up and said "I thank you for helping me this far, however you are both are now involved in something that can kill you both" she said sounded wondering "what do you mean?" asked Kaiba "please Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Yugi I am begging you don't want to get involved in this. They will kill you; they have no problem torturing and killing the ones you hold dear… they even kill people you just met" she clinched her fists angry tears falling from her face "that is why no one must help me that why you should forget we ever even met, that why I must escape from** them **by myself".

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that with a cast on your leg" asked Seto

She had no answer for that

"I'll manage don't worry about me you should…"

"Look here lady we are helping because we want to and we promised we would protect you from those people whoever they are" Yugi said

"DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THEY WILL KILL YOU... Please ...I am cursed ...they will kill you…!!!"she yelled

"Well Yugi it will be just like old times right?" Kaiba said with a smirk

"All we need now is a crazy ego manic who wants to rule the world" Yugi replied kiddingly

"Why are you doing this? Why are you saving someone like me…Why…WHY?" she was hysteric now "I…I just…I just can't take anymore I do not want see someone else dieing because they were involved with me…Please…I can't…I can't" she buried her face in her knees started to cry.

"We are not going die that easily without a fight" said Kaiba

"So please just tell us"

"Alright I have no choice, to start I don't have a name, but they do call me Project Z, all I know is that, I was an experiment made by those guys named the CWS also know as the Center of Weird and Supernatural, and they want me back so they do more experiments on me. Ever since I could remember, I was in a see through box, like an exhibit for them to look at me as if I was a freak. I was alone in box, while people stared at me, and those experiments were painful. Thankfully, the power went out, I ran then, found a way out, and now they are chasing me. I don't want go back!" she said.

"So do you have any powers?" asked Kaiba trying to change the subject. Project Z sighed and she pointed at a spoon and fork. She lifted her finger the spoon and fork both lifted off the table and floated in the air. With two of her fingers, she drew an imaginary heart in the air. The fork and spoon bend and twisted until it look like a metal heart, "metal to liquid" said Project Z and before Yugi or Kaiba could blink, the metal heart turn into a silvery liquid heart. She pointed to an empty bowl on her tray, and the liquid obeyed and went into it.

Both Yugi and Kaiba had their jaws dropped, "Now, you see why they want me" said the girl. "Do not worry, Zoey, we will protect you," said Kaiba. "Zoey? Who's Zoey?" asked project Z looking around the room for this so called "Zoey". "You are, you're going to need a name, and project Z is not a name and you're no project," said Yugi, "but a person with a unique talent." said Kaiba. Flabbergasted, Zoey smiled at both the boys, "Zoey?" she tired out the name "I like it," she said. The hospital door slammed opened "Ah I finally find you!"

... To be continued


	3. Chapter 3: a missing Dedi

Exiperment X

written by : DragonHeart

Edited By: Yugikid3

Ch 2 Three: A missing Dedi  
  
Yugi and Kaiba turned around in fear, "Joey and Mai!" said Yugi excited and Kaiba just let out a sigh of relief. Yugi give Joey a bear hug, "Ok, ok I  
missed you too; buddy, sorry to say this but… I…. can't… breathe", Yugi letgo Joey, who was gasping for air. "What! No hug for me?" asked Mai a jokily  
sad voice. Yugi hugged Mai too, "ok, enough mushy stuff, my allergies areacting up," Joey said wiping a tear his eyes.  
Kaiba was up for his seat looking at Joey, automatically Joey happy face turned into a face of anger, "well if isn't Mr. Sunshine, what you doing  
here Kaiba?" said Mai sarcastically. "Me…hum…well…I came to…visit my cousin Zoey," said Kaiba with a fake smile.

Zoey looked at Kaiba, '_Cousin? I look nothing him they will never believe  
him_,' Zoey thought. "O really what's you relation" said Joey going closer toZoey's hospital bed, making Zoey feel a little uncomfortable. "She's my  
cousin twice removed," said Kaiba, Yugi looked at Zoey's face. "Hey you  
better stay away, she has…" Yugi thought for a while "yoedoaszeru," said Kaiba finishing Yugi's sentence, all the people in room looked confused  
"Yoedo what what's that" asked Mai. "It's a disease that drains all your energy, you can't eat anything and your ankle is strained," said Yugi.Zoey bit her lip to stop herself from bursting out laughing. Joey back up alittle, Mai looked at Yugi's eyes and noticed his eyes were twitching. "So  
how this "yoedoaszeru" disease twist peoples ankles?" asked Mai, who was  
staring right at Yugi.  
"Umm…well, it umm, Kaiba what why did it do that again?" Yugi asked lookingat Kaiba, he had 'I don't have a freaking clue' look on his face, and then Zoey couldn't hold anymore and burst out laughing."What's so funny, kid?" asked Joey, "Yoedoaszeru is a spell not a disease"said Zoey. Kaiba was thinking_ 'Gee I just made up I don't think was a real word.'_ "Yuge, why did you lie to me?" asked Joey a little hurt. "Sorry Zoey  
isn't comfortable with people yet," said Yugi sadly.

"Why is that?" asked Mai with curiously. "It's long story" said Kaiba, "SoYuge, why are you visiting Kaiba's cousin," asked Joey. "Well…umm…"said  
Yugi. "Because I asked him to come, he's a friend isn't he" said Kaiba. Both Mai and Joey's faces went completely blank, they both were thinking the  
same thing, '_did Kaiba just say that Yugi was his friend_?' Joey went closer toKaiba at look strait at his blue eyes, and then Joey waved his hand in front  
his eyes and knocked on head.

"Hello is Kaiba, in there, you know the one who is a loner and insults me all the time?" Kaiba looked at Joey as if he were crazy. Then Joey backed up  
a little staring, pointing, at Kaiba then screamed "Alien!"Joey hid behind Mai "Take her she's the leader." Mai looked at Joey and said"My hero, Not!" she spoke sarcastically. Yugi started laughing and Zoey was laughing even louder now. "I'm no alien, Mutt Boy so go fine a chew toy toplay with while you get your brain examined," said Kaiba jokily, now Zoey was laughing so hard she was crying. Zoey could not remember when she laughed this much since… well since  
forever. In addition, Mai looked at Zoey laughing for some strange reason,something that was oddly familiar about her.  
Zoey looked at Mai, and Zoey wondered why Mai looking at her weirdly. Then something happened both Zoey and Mai locked eyes and then it seemed that  
time froze, nothing moved everything was froze expect Zoey, "What going on?"asked Mai, she looked at Joey hiding behind her pushed him, and he fell on  
the floor without moving an inch.

Zoey looked at her shocked and said "Project M?"  
"Project M? What you talking about Zoey, my name Mai Valentine not 'Project M." "Dedi don't you remember me, it's me project Z" said Zoey happily. ThenMai felt like a forbidden door was open in her mind as if floodgate had letloose her past came flowing back like a river.

(Flashback; a few years ago)

A young girl with blonde hair and violent colored eyes found herself in a see through box. She touched the wall and got an electric shock that was so  
painful she falling on the ground in pain, "Let me out!" shouted the girl. "Relax, Project M, you will be in there until Dr. Whitman needs you," said a  
man in a suit. Project M knelled into floor and cried, "I'm so alone".Project M heard a knock and looked to see another box across from her on the  
front of box it said Project Z. "Dedi you're not alone, I'm right here."

"Dedi, what's that mean?" asked project M confused. "Dedi means big sisterin Hindi," said Project Z. "I'm you're sister how?" asked project M  
wondering how they could be related. "It's long complex story," said project Z.

In a few minutes project M and Z became close sisters, but then a dark tanned man in white lab coat with green spiky hair came to them. He was medium size  
height, and wearing sunglass, wherever he went. "No it's Dr. Whitman,"said project Z. "Well how my little projects doing?" asked Dr Whitman with  
an evil grin on his smug face.Dr. Whitman looked at Project's M and Z cage. "It's time for an experiment,"  
he said. Project M looked at Project Z face of terror. Project M did not know what experiment was but by the look of her little sister, she did not  
want to find out.  
"I pick the new girl," said Whitman pointing project M cage. "Leave, my Dedi alone!" said Project Z running to the edge of the cage. "Aw, isn't  
that cute, take Project M" said Dr. Whitman. The cage removed and project M tried to run but four men in suits surround her. She held her hand in front  
her and then time froze the men in suits and Whitman did not move even aninch.  
"What happened?" asked project M she look at her frozen little sister."Don't worry I promise, I'll back for you, someday and free you from this  
rat hole," she said.

Project M ran but then time unfroze and Whitman look to see that project M  
was missing "After her!" he yelled. The men obeyed and ran after Project M,  
like a pack of hungry wolves after their prey. Project M ran even faster, all of a sudden metal doors closed behind her.  
The people on the other side knocked hard on it trying to get through.Project M heard a voice saying, "Dedi, I will hold them as long I can, RUN,  
Dedi run as fast you can." Project M did not have time to think about thevoice so she ran and exited the building. Meanwhile Dr. Whitman looked into  
project Z. She held her hands close to the case's wall and it looked if shewas praying. Dr. Whitman picked up a remote it look about the size a TVremote it held several buttons in different colors, red, yellow, green, andorange, Dr. Whitman pushed a yellow button, and then in a split second, a  
small gun appeared next to the cage. It went right to left inside the cage  
and it pointed at project Z.

It shot a dart at her, and then Project Z suddenly felt sleepy and feel on  
the ground asleep. Dr. Whitman reached into his pocket and pulled a black  
Walkie-talkie, he pushed the red button "Hunter, get me Project M now!" he  
barked. After a moment, a "Yes sir!" came out of the walkie-talkie.

Project M ran outside and she found herself in a forest, she ran outside but the metal doors behind her give way. She turned around which project M's  
last mistake, because a person in the bushes shot a gun at project M. She felt something, then found a dart on her side, and fainted.  
The four people in suit stopped and picked up project M, one man shouted "good job hunter" the man in bushes rose up, give thumbs up and take a  
Walkie-talkie out of his pocket and said, "We got her boss."

Project M opened her eyes and saw that she tied to a metal table and then Dr. Whitman looked her smiled an evil grin. "Sorry M but I'm the boss and  
none my projects get away," said Whitman with the smile like the devil. "What you going to do to me?" asked project M frightened. "Giving you an  
injection, it will make sure you don't escape again." said Dr. Whitman holding a huge injection needle. "No!" screamed project M, project Z open  
her eyes saw she was tied to a chair facing her sister. "Dedi!" said Z "Metal to liquid!" she shouted, the needle of the injection turned into  
liquid metal leaving only the bottle."That's it!" shouted Whitman throwing away bottle. He held his hand to both  
girls said "J,F,B," then girls both their eyes opened. "Who are you?" asked project M and Z they untied project M she look curious at project Z. "Who's  
she?" pointing to her. "Noone of you need to know," said Dr. Whitman. "Take her away," they did as they were told and dropped her at someone  
else's house and said, "This is your parents' home." They then left and that the last time project M saw Z until now.

(Back in the present)

"Project Z" said Mai crying. "Dedi, I missed too" said Zoey, Mai ran to Zoey and they both hugged each other, it was tearful reunion. "I'm sorry, I don't  
keep my promise," said Mai sadly.

"It's ok Dr. Whitman erase both our memories, so there no way you would have know," said Zoey smiled. Mai looked at Zoey's leg noticed there was a case on her leg "What happen to your leg?" asked Mai concerned about Zoey. "Yugi accidentally shot me in the leg," she answered. "He did what!" exclaimed Mai.

Zoey told Mai all about what happen so far, while she stood there in  
shock. "Wow, that's hard to believe, but it's better than whatever story those two made up," said Mai laughing. "You want to tell Joey or should I?" asked Mai.  
"Nah, let him figure himself," said Zoey "That might take awhile," said Mai  
jokily. "So Zoey, did I do all this?" asked Mai. "Yep, the project gave us special powers. Yours is freezing time, mine is control over metal," Zoey said and took a bowl.

It was filled with liquid metal and showed to Mai. "Watch this Dedi," said Zoey with one finger she swirled the air, the liquid was swirling into a little  
silver tornado. Mai was amazed, "Harpy Lady," said Zoey. In few moments the metal formed into a metal Harpy Lady statute, and Zoey lifted the statue with her finger and give to Mai. "My power improved, over the years don't you think?" asked Zoey confidently.  
"I'm impressed," said Mai "yeah well when you're stuck for 8 years in a  
glass cage with nothing else to do you learn to control your power" said Zoey Slowly time unfroze. "Uh, oh look like my powers are fading," said Mai. Zoey nodded and went back into her bed, Mai stood in front of a frozen Joey, in a few minutes time unfroze  
completely.  
"Hey what I am doing on the floor?" asked Joey getting up and wipe his clothes, everyone laughed then Mai looked outside the hospital room and saw  
that two suits were three doors down for Zoey's room. "CWS" Mai she muttered then turning to the guys and Zoey, "Hey guys, some people in suits  
are three doors from here. Yugi and Kaiba gasped and then looked outside."Oh crap," said Kaiba worried. Yugi looked at Seto, "We have to get her  
out of here now."

…to be continued


	4. Chapter 4: Achieving the code

Dh: Hey Dh with a newchapther to chew will be caputred by agents you will just have to find out if you see this : it means the scence is changed

Ch 4: Achieving the code

A look of complete terror was on Zoey's face "they're coming, they're coming to get me" she said frightened. "What's going on Yuge?" asked Joey with his hands on his hips. "Look we don't have time for this at the moment, we have to get Zoey and the rest of us out here now," said Kaiba. "Well what do we do?" asked Mai. "Maybe we can go through the window?" asked Yugi. They ran and looked out the window it was a four-story drop from the window to the ground. "You want to jump or should I?" said Mai sarcastically. "I think we have to create destruction," said Kaiba, and then everyone looked at Mai. "Fine what do you want me to do?" she spoke after a long sigh.

There were two CWS agents outside a hospital room. One had a black suit and the other had a white suit, one of the CWS agents opened the hospital room there was a lady with breathing machine she was pretty, she had brown eyes, black hair, dark skinned, there a thin skinned bald Africa America man sitting next to her, and a boy about six or seven year old.

The little boy ran to the suits and asked, "Are you the men in black?" The men looked at each and smiled "sure kid this is agent F and I'm agent G" spoke the one in white. "We're looking for this girl," the agent reached into his black suit and pulled a picture of project Z.

The boy looked the picture "is she an Alien?" he asked. "You can say that," said the one in white. "Sorry I haven't seen her," answered the boy. "Well then carry on," said the Agent with the white suit. "Aren't you going use that flashing pen thing?" asked the boy. "No need we trust you," said the agents and they closed the door.

"Men in black… what are these kids watching these days?" asked the black suited agent. The other Agent with the white suit shruggered his shoulders, and then a blonde hair woman with purple eyes walked toward them. "Hey isn't that project M Light? "Whispered the agent in the black. "Well it was but the doc let her free," said Light "She sure has grown," said the agent licking his lips.

Light hit his partner in the stomach "shut up Dark!" he barked, Dark garbed his stomach in pain "Can we help you Mrs.?" asked Agent Light. "What's his problem?" asked the blonde woman with a smile. "Oh him, he has…mm the stomach flu," Agent Light lied. "Ok" said the women, "Anyways, I hear you looking a girl," spoke the woman. "Oh yes we are," said Agent Dark.

Agent Dark took out the picture of project Z and showed to her. Agent Light looked Dark's eyes, the eyes of lust; he knew that if no one else were around agent Dark would rape the women right there at that second. "I think saw her limping that way," said the woman point at another wing of the hospital. "Did you saw a guy with blue eyes brown hair, really tall with a white trench coat with KC graved into his collar? Also a short boy about 5'2" hair kind of spiky, the color of his hair is black, red and yellow wearing a navy blue jacket with black shirt underneath with jeans hanging with them?" asked agent Light. "If I don't know any better I would think you're describing Yugi Moto and Seto Kaiba," said the woman. "So they were hanging around with the girl?" asked agent Dark. "Yes, I think they were following her," said woman. "Thanks for your help," said agent Light and Dark then they ran where the woman was pointing.

-

Mai saw that two CWS agents were going where she told them to go. "Idiots" said Mai with a small smirk on her face. She went back to Zoey's hospital room. "The coast is clear boys," said Mai. "Way to go Mai" said Yugi. "Come on, let's go before they came back," said Seto.

"Zoey we need go now ok?" said Yugi, Zoey looked at Yugi with a 'I told you' look on her face'. "This what I warned all of you" she said, yugi then thought about Yugi thought about how Zoey had lived her life trapped, in glass case alone, with no friends, shut in from the world, no hope and then when she escaped that hope would return, but now, the CWS were after her and trashed any hope she had. "Mai how many agents are there, what color of their suits?" asked Zoey "two, one white, and one black" Mai answered, Zoey looked wide eyed "Agent Light, and Agent Dark…no please all of you run have to run please" said Zoey begged.

Yugi took hold of Zoey's hand "Zoey, we've been over this we not leaving you, it will be fine," he said. Zoey looked at him at first unsure but then she smiled. Yugi picked Zoey in his arms like a knight holding a fainted princess. "Come on let's go" snapped Kaiba, they all ran out of the room.

A doctor who saw this yelled "Wait you forget her crutches." Joey ran back grabbed the crutches and ran to Yugi and the others. Seto saw an abandoned wheelchair; he put Zoey in the Wheelchair and pushed her. They ran to the front desk, "give us the bill!" said Mai. This scared the man at the front desk, so he wrote a sum on a piece of paper. Seto Kaiba pulled a check wrote a large amount of money, "Whoa, this is too much," said the Guy. "I buying this wheelchair, and rest is for the food drive," Seto said pointing at the can food drive sign in the wall. Seto, Yugi, Zoey, Mai and Joey ran out of the hospital. "Bless that man," said the man at the front desk.

--

Yugi and his friends ran as far as they could go. "We need… a, place to hide," said Mai out of breath. "Yeah… but where?" asked Yugi. "Wait I know the perfect place," said Seto.

Kaiba lead the way until they found the old Kaiba Corporation, it was a mess everything was falling apart, and there was a big wooden sign across the building that read, 'soon to be replaced by Toys r us.'

"I don't remember Kaiba Corp. being this much of a wreck," said Joey. "I had been away awhile so everyone left, because they can't ran the company," said Kaiba. Seto led them all behind the old Kaiba corp. building to a dense forest. Kaiba picked a chain that was on the ground and pulled it to reveal a secret stairway.

Seto went down the stairs, so Yugi picked Zoey from her wheelchair, and carried down the stairs, Joey and Mai followed. Mai closed the trapdoor behind her as she followed everyone else. "We are going to my secret place, I come here to think, or to be alone," said Seto leading through an underground man-made hallway.

He opened another trapdoor, Yugi stilling holding Zoey, went outside of the trapdoor, and then Seto, Joey and Mai followed him. "Wow, it's so big," said Zoey. There in front of them was a huge blue house with black shutters and a fancy staircase, and a fountain with a blue eyes dragon statue in front of it. It was sitting all alone in a hill, with trees surrounding it.

"Come on Mi casa es tu casa (A/N: My house is your house)" said Seto going to the house. There was card lock on front of the door just like in those fancy hotels Seto take his deck, Draw the blue eyes white dragon and put in the card shot and the door opened, a robot butler went up to Kaiba and said "Welcome Mr. Kaiba, what would you like today?"

"How about five glasses of Ginger ales?" asked Kaiba. "Yes sir" said the robot, and went to another door. "It's so pretty," said Zoey astonished. Yugi put Zoey down; and Zoey limped to Joey and got her crutches.

"Thank you, Joey," she said; she walked around in the house amazed at the marbled floors, and expansive rugs all sorts of stuff, and then Zoey sat on a leather chair. Zoey thought this place was paradise, all her life she had live in a glass case with nothing but a concrete floor.

Joey crossed his arms at looking at Yugi, "Are going tell me the truth?" asked Joey. Zoey stood up, leaned against her crutches and looked at Joey "You deserve the truth" said Zoey. "My name isn't Zoey my real name is project Z."

-

Agents Light and Dark searched the whole hospital "We've been tricked, Light!" said Agent Dark. "Don't worry we'll go back to Dr. Whitman then it will easy to find her and kill everyone else" Said Light with an evil grin. "Yes, I can't wait!" said Dark and they exited the hospital went back to their headquarters.

A metal red eyes black dragon statue floated towards Joey. "Wow, so you have control over anything metal?" asked Joey as he garbed the metal statue. "You got it," said Zoey. "And Mai was actually another project?" asked Kaiba. "Yes," answered Mai. "Her power is control over time" spoke Zoey. "But, I haven't practice as much as Zoey has" said Mai. "Yep, but that's only because Dr. Whitman, erased your memory of your power," said Zoey sitting back on the leather couch. "So Zoey who named you?" asked Mai. "I did" Seto replied with a small smirk on his face.

"Can I tell us a little about Dr. Whitman?" asked Yugi. "I thought I already told you all I know about him, he's mean and likes to torture his projects, mainly me," said Zoey sadly. Seto looked in Zoey's eyes, he was looking into a tortured soul, remembering his awful childhood, which his stepfather tortured him endless, but Seto made it out ok because Mokuba was there to support him.

Seto could not even imagine how he would even go through life without his brother. "I don't know how long, I'll be running, but they will come anyways, it's hopeless," Zoey replied sinking farther into the fancy leather couch. "It's not hopeless there must a way to get them off your back" said Yugi.

Kaiba scratched his head the robot butler came in gave each person a ginger ail and they drink it and put the glass in the coffee table. The robot butler took the glasses and went through another door.

"Hey, why don't we all eat something, rest and we'll think about it tomorrow," Kaiba suggested. "Good, cause I'm starving," said Joey. Kaiba ordered his robot butler to cook; everyone went to the expansive looking dining room. It was so fancy looking that anyone eating there felt that, like a pauper invited to eat with a prince. Kaiba's robot butlers came in serving them dinner.

-

Agent Light and Dark went through a forest and found a building with initials CWS curved on the building, they toke out a key and opened the lock on the door, an intercom was next to the door. "State name," said a male voice on intercom.

"Light and Dark," both agents said. A camera pointed at them and it went closer. The door opened the agents went in, they pushed a metal door and the agents went to meet Dr. Whitman in the lab.

Dr. Whitman was angry looking at an empty glass case with project Z written on it. Dr. Whitman turned around and faced agents Light and Dark. When Dr. Whitman looked at both of the agents. Light and Dark was so scared they almost wanted kiss Dr. Whitman's feet and beg for his forgiveness.

"How is hard is it to get a little girl?" said Dr Whitman enraged. Light gulped and said "Sir, she had help," he cowered. "Who?" demanded Dr. Whitman "Their names were, Yugi Moto and Seto Kaiba but I also saw project M with them," said Dark. Dr. Whitman look of rage went into an evil grin.

"Did you say project M?" said Whitman. "Yes, we saw a guy with blonde hair with them too," said agent Light. "Fascinating," said Dr. Whitman. "I think, I'll do what I should of done a long time ago that is active code 754 and then the girl will easier to find then a spotted cow in New York City," he laughed. "Sir you really want to do this it was just tested" said Light "Light it will work fine it's what we used for the others" "But what about project M?" said Dark.

"Bring her back too" said Doctor Whitman. Dr. Whitman went to a computer that has project's Z information her height, weight that sort of stuff. He used the mouse and clinked on a file that said secret codes. The computer asked for a password and Dr. Whitman give it one then computer asked what code do you want to active and he typed in 754 and pressed enter, "Boys she's coming home" said Dr. Whitman.

Zoey ate the most food then anybody else, even Joey, which was a surprise. Everybody was trying to figure how this little girl could eat so much. "Wow Zoey, how can you did eat that much?" asked Kaiba astounded.

"Sorry about that but Dr. Whitman starved me for trying to run away," said Zoey. Everyone gasped "For how long?" asked Yugi. "Hmm… I lost count," said Zoey. "You poor thing" said Mai. Joey stood up angrily, "That's awful, and no human deserves that!" shouted Joey.

"I guess that Dr. Whitman doesn't view me as a human… just a project," said Zoey sadly, as she ate. "But you are human, no matter what you are my sister" said Mai. "I guess," said Zoey shrugging her shoulders.

Seto got up, went to kitchen, came back with a sundae, and gave it to Zoey. "For me?" asked Zoey as Kaiba gave her a spoon in exchange she gave Kaiba a hug Kaiba blushed a little. "Thank you," she said gratefully and went to work on the sundae right away. Joey and Mai rubbed their eyes in disbelief, "Don't worry you'll get used to it" said Yugi jokily.

After Zoey ate, the sundae Kaiba showed Yugi, Joey and Mai the guest rooms that they were going to be staying in and they went retired for the night; Kaiba went to the master bathroom.

When Yugi went to his room, he heard Zoey talking to someone; he looked to see who it was. Yugi looked as Zoey opened the window, looked at moon, and smiled "Hello friend isn't a wonderful night to be out?" she asked towards the window. Yugi went to her "Zoey who are you talking to?" he asked. "I know it's silly but I'm talking to the moon. It kept me company on many nights, giving me hope and a reason to live," said Zoey. "I see" spoke Yugi softly. "Have you ever had a dream?" asked Zoey. "Me? Yeah I've had, many of them," said Yugi.

"My dream is to touch the moon, just to see what it's like to walk on it," said Zoey saying it as if it was the only light in her world. "I know what you mean," said Yugi. "I guess that won't happen as long as the CWS agents are after me," Zoey said as she sighed. "Don't worry you're safe, here," he said. "Yeah, Yugi but for how long?" Zoey said depressed looking at the ground. Yugi wanted to confront her, but he did not know how, "Try to sleep now, Zoey and we'll think about in the morning," that was all he could say. "Ok" she said. Yugi closed the door as he did he whispered "poor kid"

Five minutes later Kaiba went the kitchen to get a glass of water. He went to Zoey's room; she was asleep on the ground shaking and shivering. Kaiba shook his head, looking at her, it reminded him of his childhood, and he picked Zoey up, put her on the bed, and tucked her in just as a caring parent would. She groaned softly and mumbled; "Code 754 activated," Kaiba cannot hear it, for he closed the door at that moment.

…to be continued


	5. Chapter 5: breaking the code

DH: hey reader well mostly Journey maker O well she may be my only customer, one review is better nothing so thank you very much for reading

as for this chapther all I say I hope you ready,cause we past the apprizers.

**Ch 5: the breaking of the code**

(Zoey's dream in her point view)

A Lady looked down at me; she had light tan skin, blond hair and purple eyes looking down at me, as I was in a crib. The women picked me up and she was singing a lullaby while gently rocking me back and forth, this woman was my mother. "Mommy," I said but all that came out was a crying noise. I reached out my tiny hand and touched her face, it felt like rose petals. She held my tiny hand in hers, just then a tan-skinned orange haired man came in to the room. He was tall and looked a body builder, he pinned mommy to the purple walls, "Why haven't you cooked dinner, you useless winch," he shouted. As he stared hitting her I soon figured out that he was my father, "No leave mommy alone!" I screamed.

My mother started crying while I screamed, "No, Daddy, please stop it you're hurting her." My mother said, "I was trying to get the baby asleep." "Forget about her, I work my butt off to put a roof over your head, I should come first!" my dad said angrily. My mom looked down, in silence and then my dad raised his fist again.

"No, don't hit mommy!" I said. Suddenly out of nowhere, a metal bat hit my dad. He looked at me with great angry "how dare you?!" he snapped. My dad picked me up I cried for my mom, she chased my dad, but he pushed my mom down the stairs she laid unconscious.

"Mommy," I screamed. My dad stuffed me in the baby seat. Dad drove me "Why dad, why did you hurt her?" I cried. My dad left me in a basket in front a building with the initials CWS and he left me with a note. "Come back, don't leave me here!" I cried reaching out of him. The front door slowly opened.

(Later in the dream)

Two agents ran after me. "Leave me alone!" I shouted. Yugi, Kaiba, Mai and Joey stood in front me protecting the agents pulled a gun killed every one of them. "No!" I cried and then ropes reached toward me binding me causing me not to move and a rectangle glass cage fell on top me. Dr Whitman looked at me and he pushed a button on his remote, then horrible pain went through every cell of my body making me so weak. I had to lie down on the ground, and then everything was gone, nothing but darkness was left. "_**A terrible darkness has fallen upon us**_," I said. (End of dream)

* * *

Mai was usually in a deep sleep almost nothing woke her up, but her intuition was telling her something horrible was happening. She woke up next to her drooling and snoring husband. Mai had to smile remembering all those times Joey risked his very life for her. Mai gently kissed her husband Joey on the cheek. He smiled a little and tossed on the side of the bed. Mai got up and went out the guest room, closing the door gently behind her. She went to check to see if everything was fine, everything seemed ok; the only sound was clinging and clanging coming from the kitchen. Mai went to the kitchen but she only saw robot butlers cleaning the dishes. 

One of the robot butlers went up to her "Would you like anything Mrs. Wheeler?" asked the butler. "No thanks" she said. In addition, the robot butler went back to clean the dishes. She went back to the guest rooms she looked at the clock on the wall it read five in the morning. Mai was about to go back to her room but something was telling her to go to Zoey's room. _'Maybe Zoey is in trouble I got go help her' _Mai thought. Mai ran to Zoey's room and opened her door. Mai looked in, she found Zoey sleeping on the guest bed looking like angel '_Zoey is fine_' she thought in relief.

Mai was about to leave but then Zoey said, "Come back don't leave me here," automatically Mai went next Zoey's bed. "It's ok Zoey I'm right here," Mai said holding Zoey's hand. "Why daddy, why did you hurt her?" Zoey said crying. Anything that was metal in the room whirred around Zoey's bed. Then she began breathing heavily as if she was running a race. "Zoey wake up, you're having a nightmare!" Mai shouted. "Check… pockets Dedi," Zoey said still breathing heavily. "Wake up!" Mai shouted shaking Zoey's shoulders. Zoey stop breathing heavily and stayed silent for a few seconds.

The metal that swirled around her dropped on the ground lucky none of them hit Mai. Then Zoey said, "_**A terrible darkness has fallen upon us**_," in zombie like tone. "Snap out of Zoey!" Mai said concerned. "_**A terrible darkness has fallen upon us**_," Zoey repeated mindlessly. Mai was horrified whatever question Mai asked Zoey she would robotically chant, "_**A terrible darkness has fallen upon us**_." Mai ran out of Zoey's room to the guest room next to hers, which was Yugi's room.

Mai slammed opened the door "Yugi wake up!" exclaimed Mai. Yugi mumbled, "I don't want to go to school today, I'll go tomorrow," he whined in his sleep. "Yugi, please wake up" Mai said panicking.

Yugi got up, rubbed his eyes and looked at Mai. "What…Mai... what going on?" asked Yugi sleepingly "Something is wrong with Zoey," said Mai. "What!" Yugi said he tossed the blanket got out of bed. They got out Yugi's room, Kaiba was there staring at them. "Do you know what time is?" he said grumpily with his arms crossed Mai bit her lip to stop herself laughing there was Kaiba with pajamas with printed blue white dragons on them and blue eyes white dragon slippers. "Nice slippers" said Yugi. "Thanks Mokuba gave to me on my birthday," said Kaiba with a sarcastic smirk on his face. "Now what are you two doing up?" asked Kaiba. "Something is wrong with Zoey," said Mai. "Come let's go," said Kaiba. "Should we wake up Joey?" asked Yugi. "Let the sleeping dog lie," said Kaiba. They went to Zoey's room, and they found that Zoey curled herself into a ball breathing heavily. "She's just having a nightmare Mai," said Yugi. "No, watch this," said Mai, "Zoey wake up." "_**A terrible darkness has fallen upon us**_," responded Zoey. "What's that suppose to mean?" asked Kaiba. "I don't know, I just came here to check on her and then she kept repeating that phrase," said Mai. "Wait a minute she told me to check in her pockets" said Mai, so with great difficulty Mai checked Zoey's pocket She found gum, some lose dollar bills, candy and a folded piece of notebook paper. She unfolded the piece of paper she started to read off it.

Dear unfortunate soul who found me,

If you found me repeating a phrase repeatedly, it is because it has a code the only way to break it is to finish the phrase. If you are unsuccessful, I suggest you get as far away from me as possible because if the code is not broken a tracking device will go off and then the CWS (center of weird and supernormal) agents will find you and kill you. Please before go before it is too late.

Yours truly

Project Z

"Well, now what?" asked Yugi. "We have to break to the code or at lease try; I can't let her go back in the CWS. She endured enough pain and suffering already, we have to help her," said Mai in a concerned voice.

Yugi looked at Mai's determination; she was right looking at Zoey it reminded Yugi of Noah and how crazy he had became. Noah had been left alone too but he ended up saving Yugi and all his friends. Yugi sighed, "We need is to figure out what kind phrase is needed," spoke Mai.

"Well it doesn't sound like a phrase for a TV show or movie maybe it's from a book," said Kaiba. "Yeah but which book?" asked Yugi as Kaiba led them to his own private library. Kaiba library was enormous it seemed that every book that was ever published was in this library. "This will take forever," said Yugi "Well maybe, but we can at least give it a try" said Kaiba. He picked a book titled Robin Hood, first and started reading it.

* * *

Agent Dark was pacing back and froth waiting for the tracking device to go off it would not be long, Agent Dark waited to kill anyone involved with project Z. A sinister grin spread on his face "soon the hunt will begin" Agent Dark said to him.

* * *

Joey rolled out of bed; he saw that Mai left the bed. Therefore, he decided to check on Yugi. He walked in to Yugi's room, and saw Yugi was gone too. Now Joey was panicking so he ran to the master bedroom where Joey discovered that Kaiba was missing too. 

"Maybe these CWS agents came to take Zoey," Joey said to himself. He went to Zoey's room and found the door open he walked in and there was Zoey sleeping on the bed still breathing heavily and rolling her self into a ball. " Hey Zoey, wake up" said Joey. "_**A terrible darkness has fallen upon us**_," she said as if hypnotized. "What?" said Joey confused "_**a terrible darkness has fallen upon us**_," Zoey repeated relentlessly.

'_Zoey needs help have find I have find the others_,' thought Joey. Joey ran to the living room but in his rush, Joey tripped over one of Kaiba's robot butlers. Joey rubbed his head, the robot butler got up and said, "Mr. Wheeler can I assist you?"

"Yeah can you find Seto Kaiba, Yugi Moto and Mai my wife?" asked Joey. The robot butler starting beeping and said "Searching" in few seconds later the robot said, "Search compete they are in Mr. Kaiba's private library," said the robot butler. "Take me then," ordered Joey. "Yes sir, follow me," said Robot butler and Joey followed the robot butler.

* * *

The computer flashed "Tracking device activating in 5 minutes," Agent dark walked to Agent Light's room. He looked at the nice clean floor and knocked on a door that said Agent Light. 

"Come on it's almost show time" said Agent Dark. "Hold on a sec Dark!" said Agent Light. "We don't have much time," said Agent Dark impatiently. Agent Light held two guns, and two huge metal looking things.

"Flamethrowers nice touch," said Dark "It's what I do," said Agent Light. "Come on hurry" said Dark "What the rush Dark?" asked Light. "Well I did some research; I found the people who helped Project Z are smart," said Dark. "Oh yeah, I remembered reading about Yugi Moto, some guy named Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba in the papers, suppose to be the highest rated Duel monsters champions," said Light. Agent Dark's eyebrows raised "What? I read the newspaper so sue me," said Agent Light.

"The picture of Yugi looks a lot different then when I saw him last time, I wonder what's that about?" asked Agent Light. "Who cares we going kill them anyway!" said Agent Dark. "Yeah I guess," sighed Light. "Oh no, I know that sigh you plan examine Yugi don't you?" said Dark "You got me" said Light. "Well we will knock out Yugi and Mai bring project Z and kill the rest," said Dark. "Sounds like a plan," said Agent Light. Therefore, both Agents Dark and Light went out towards Domino city with their weapons hidden. In search for project Z agent Dark heartbeat faster because he knew the time to kill was drawing near.

The robot butler stopped in front of metal door. A video camera focused on Kaiba's robot butler and Joey. A computer voice said "password please" The robot butler said "Lisa" and door opened. "Mr. Kaiba, Yugi Moto & Mrs. Wheeler is in there," said the robot butler, "thank you Mr. Robot," said Joey. "Is there something else you need" "Not thank you" said Joey so the robot went back to kitchen. Therefore, Joey found Kaiba and the others franticly trying to skim every book in the library. Kaiba scanned over a boor titled Catch 22 and throw it on the ground Kaiba rubbed his head "oh my head!" he complained. "What are you doing?" asked Joey. "Well the mutt is finally awake," said Kaiba Joey ignored him. "Zoey's in trouble" said Joey "We know that Lassie, that's why we are here" said Kaiba. "I'm confused how is reading going to help Zoey?" Joey asked. Mai went to him and give Joey a folded piece of paper "this is a note we found in Zoey's pocket," she said. Joey opened the note and started reading it.

* * *

"Two minute until Activation" flashed agent Light's laptop. Agent Light and Dark sat on the park bench a street light, agent Dark licked his lips " soon" said he as he tossing a flamethrower back and froth from his hands.

Joey scratched his head "well that explains a lot" "yeah we already searched most of Kaiba's library collection," said Yugi "what's the phrase again?" asked Joey "_**A terrible darkness has fallen upon us**_," They all repeated in unison. "I think I remember hearing that phrase before," said Joey closing her eyes trying to remember. Kaiba and Mai looked at Yugi he shrugged his shoulders. A few minutes passed "Strangers!" shouted Joey. "Kaiba do you have any Dean Koontz books?" he asked. "Yes of course" said Kaiba with pride. "Look for a book titled Strangers." Kaiba moved a big rolling ladder and moved to section labeled K, Kaiba climbed on the ladder to the fourth shelf of the bookcase. He looked for the author that Joey suggested "King Killhem… O here Koontz" said Kaiba. "Strangers is the title right?" asked Kaiba. "Yeah" Joey called out. "Found it!" shouted Kaiba.

"Tracking activating," said the laptop. "It's about time," said agent Dark. "You have the patience of a two year old," said agent Light. "So!" exclaimed agent Dark. Agent Light sighed and then said, "Let's go". So they ran with the tracking device leading them towards project Z.

Kaiba do not have look for long to found the phrase "_**A terrible darkness has fallen upon us but we must not surrender to it. We shall lift our lamps of courage and find our way through the morning Anonymous member of the French resistance 1943**_" said Kaiba. "Wow, Joey how did you know it was in that book," asked Yugi Moto. "I used to be Dean Koontz fan myself, now come on we don't have time" said Joey. Kaiba climbed as fast as he could down the ladder and carried Strangers with him.

Agent Dark and Light stopped to catch their breath, "the tracking device is leading to the old Kaiba Corp. building, we don't think of that?" said Agent Light. The two agents toke a few minutes to rest.

Yugi and the others ran up to Zoey's room, her conduction was getting worse she kept hugging her knees and repeating "_**terrible darkness**_".

Kaiba open the book titled Strangers to a dog -eared page where he found the quote. "_**A terrible darkness has fallen upon us**_" Mai read "_**but we must not surrender to it. We shall lift our lamps of courage and find our way through the morning" **_Mai said_** "Anonymous member of the French resistance 1943**_," said Joey. Suddenly Zoey said, "754 Code deachieved." "That's a good thing isn't it?" asked Joey.

Agent's Light laptop stop blinking and the tracking devise stopped completely, leaving them at the old Kaiba corp. building. "Is this where they are?" asked Agent Dark. "I don't know," said Agent Light. "Let's go inside," said agent Dark. The agents went into the building.

* * *

Zoey stopped, hugging herself and breathing heavily, she was sleeping regularly again. Yugi and the gang let a huge sigh. "That was fun, let's do that again" said Kaiba sarcastically. "I never want to read another book again," said Yugi wearily. "Does anyone want go back to sleep?" asked Mai. 

"I don't think I can after all that," said Kaiba. "Well I'm going to bed" said Yugi "Me too" said Joey. They both headed out Zoey's room. "You better go and let Zoey rest a little" said Mai "and what about you?" asked Kaiba "I'll stay and watch her," said Mai as she pulling a chair next to Zoey's bed.

Kaiba smiled a little, headed toward out the door, and closed it.

Mai sat next Zoey's bed "don't worry your Dedi is with you" she said as she holding Zoey's hand.

Agent Dark went out of the old Kaiba building "I can't believe it!" Agent Dark shouted. "I know I thought for sure that project Z would in there," said Agent Light. Agent Dark was so angry he began to yell and cruse at the sky. "How did they break the code?" enraged agent Dark.

"Ok Dark chill out we'll find them," said Light calmly. Agent Dark was angry breathing; he toke the flamethrower began to burn the old Kaiba building. "Agent Dark stop that now!" and voice shouted from behind them.

…To be continued


	6. Chapter 6:the guardian angel

DH:heyreaders sorry the long update but I have midterm this week, so I have study my but the good news of the news spring break is right around the corner so maybe I'll have time for new chapters.

**Anyway I would like to take this to say sorry to Journey maker whatever did or said to offend you I deeply apologize and thank you for reading my story.**

DH: this ch is one favorites you will see why, anyway it stars a familiar person guess who it is.

**Ch six: The guardian angel**

Dr. Whitman appeared out the shadows with he looked at the Agents with great angry. Agent Dark immendently dropped the flamethrower as if it was a cursed item to hold. "D...d…d…Doctor Whitman," agent Dark said in fear. Now Dr. Whitman was so irritated that if looks could kill, both agents Light and Dark would a pile of melted flesh on the floor.

"Agent Dark, are you trying to draw to attention to the Central of Weird and Supernatural!" said Dr. Whitman yelling on top of his lungs. "No, Dr. Whitman," whimpered agent Dark. "Don't make me send agents Thunder and Lighting" said Dr. Whitman.

Both Agents Dark and Light froze stiff; both agents had a rival with agents Thunder and Lighting because they were at the high level of the CWS agents. And both Agents Dark and Light have herd rumors that anytime Agents Thunder and Lighting were sent on a mission, they made sure anyone who was even remotely involved found him or herself brutally tortured or killed. Even the names Thunder and Lighting send chills through agents, Dark and Light's spine.

"No…sir that's not necessary," said Agent Light as he gulped. "How did you find us sir?" asked Light. "I planted a tracking devise on you, just in case this would happen," said Dr. Whitman "I knew that agent Dark would lose his cool too." Agent Light gave a nervous laugh; in return, Dr. Whitman gave him the death stare. Agent Light hid behind agent Dark in fear. "…How…how are we going find her now sir" agent Dark stuttered. "Don't worry I always have a back up plan" sneered Dr. Whitman.

* * *

(Zoey's dream in her point of view) 

It was so dark and the Light has gone.

Zoey's point of view:

I am so alone… I am project Z, I was lying alone in darkness and then a light in form of a round ball shined down on me brightening everything around me, and I looked to see four strangers lying in blood. A strange man with a white lab coat with green spiky hair and sunglasses was staring at me something was telling me to obey him it made more and more sense to obey him. And then in flash someone took the man front me and he disappeared in the darkness. That's when I noticed the round ball clear my thoughts of obedience disappeared like it was never there. Then I realized it was the moon shone there and there was something important about it … a dream…my dream, "No! I will not give up; I will walk on the moon one day. I have get up and try to reach it," I said. I tried to wiggle out of the ropes but they were too strong for me.

"That's right Zoey don't ever give up," a deep voice called out from the darkness. '_Zoey … that name it sounds so familiar_' I thought. I looked around to see the source of the voice. "Who are you?" I called out.

Suddenly a somewhat familiar man stood of front me he quickly spread his huge wings from his back. I could not help but stare at them I found my mind was a lot clearer when I stared at these wings they were the most beautiful and the purest white I had ever seen. They were glowing with light chasing away the darkness,. The man looked a lot like someone I used know but he was different somehow. When he landed he began to flip his wings in a quickly on the third flip the glass cage broke. Having no way to protect myself being that both my hands and legs were tied. And turned away my head and closed my eyes. But I peeked the glass fell in slow motion making it look like it was raining diamonds it would been beautiful if it weren't so dangerously. In a flash the man flew behind me before I could even have the chance to be surprised he picked me up in his arms. I shivered for some reason I can't trust him I can't trust males. "It's okay I wouldn't hurt you" he said in calm reassuring voice. I have heard that several times that time I believed him. He quickly wrapped his wings around us both making a shield with his wings. That's when the glass fell at normal speed. When the glass stopped felling he spread his wings out taking all the glass out of his wings. "W…What are you?" I asked.

"I am your guardian angel Zoey," he answered with a kind smile.

"What's guardian angel?"

"It is someone who will protect you and help out, that my job Zoey"

"Who is this Zoey you keep talking about?" I asked. "Your name, remember?" said the angel. "No my name is project Z," I said. The angel give a huge sigh and shoke his head "You poor girl, project Z is what those horrible, CWS agents gave you."

It hit me like a ton of brinks, slowly I began to remember, "I …remember," I told the angel. "That's good," the angel said with a smile, the angel looked like Yugi I knew that now. "How come you look like Yugi Moto?" I asked. "Ah yes, Yugi Moto a name I haven't heard in a very long time. It's kind of hard to explain and it's a long story," said he. I looked down with guilt "and because of me he is died," I cried.

He flew to Yugi and his other friends who lay dead with blood surrounding them, '_I can't take seeing them not like this_' I thought. I buried my face in the angel's shirt. "Zoey it is only a dream, anything can happen" said the man moving his hand over the gang.

The angel pointed to the dead people and brought them back to life, Yugi, Joey, Mai, and Kaiba, "I remember they are my friends here to help me" I said. They got up as if they were only sleeping amazed at what I saw. They all hugged me and each one began to speak, "_**A terrible darkness has fallen upon us**_," said Kaiba. "_**But we must not surrender to it**_" said Yugi. "_**We shall lift our lamps courage**_," said Mai and Joey. "_**And find our way through the morning**_" finished the strange man claiming to be a guardian angel.

As soon as they said those words, the pain in my body lifted and the ropes that bond me became loose, and the light came again. "Don't give up Zoey you will reach your dream someday just be patient," said the angel. "Thank you Mr. mmm...Angel," I said not really knowing whatesle to call him. When he landed down to put me down I noticed something shiny "hold on minute Mr. Angel" I took a glass shred from his outstretched wings "Thank you Zoey" he said with another kind smile. "It's the lease I can do" Unfornatly the removed glass shred caused a feather to fell out I gasped "I'm sorry" I said sadly when I hold out his feather to him "it's okay you can keep it" "really!" I hugged him happily "you are very sweet but you must now wake up before you worry your Dedi" he reposed "she is keeping watch on you right now."

(End of dream)

* * *

Mai feel asleep in the chair sitting next to Zoey. Zoey began to wake up holding a feather she hid it "Dedi" she said. Mai woke up "Zoey," she answered. Zoey gave a hug to Mai "I'm so happy you're alive!" Zoey said with tears in her eyes. Mai gave a puzzled look at Zoey as she then went and told Mai about her realistic dream, but decided not to mention anything about the angel. 

"That must have been some nightmare," said Mai. "But I am glad it was just a dream, Dedi" said Zoey. Zoey limped to her wheelchair and sat in it. "Can we play outside please?" asked Zoey. "I don't see why not Zoey," said Mai. "Really! Thanks Dedi" said Zoey excitedly she has never been outside without someone haunting her down.

"Dedi can you open the door for me please?" Mai opened Zoey's door "Thank you," she said while rolling out her room smiling. In her opinion, any day away from Dr. Whitman and the CWS agents was a good day.

As Zoey went around the Kaiba Mansion, she heard horrible singing coming from Kitchen. Mai covered her ears and so did Zoey. Soon the girls went to kitchen, which was the source of the bad singing.

Kaiba was singing and saw out the conner of his eye the two females walk into the room as he was dressed in a pink apron with a kitty on it that had a little bow around it. That looked as if he was cooking or least trying to. "Who can make a rainbow cover it with dew top it all with ice cream, and a big cherry too the candy man" sang Kaiba into the specula. Zoey held her breath as Mai laughed out and so did Zoey after a few moments. Kaiba blushed and then hid the specula behind his back. "AH, morning," he said looking like a boy with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

Zoey was laughing so hard she was practically crying. Both Mai and Zoey bit their lips to stop from laughing but it do not help because some giggles escaped. "Hey Kaiba" said Zoey trying to contain her laughter again. "Ok, ha, ha, let's laugh at me in a pink apron, however this does not leave this room, got it," said Kaiba pointing the spatula at them. "Your secret safe with us" giggled Mai. Zoey went out to the kitchen still laughing with her ribs hurting now.

"Thank you Kaiba" said Mai before following Zoey, "For making her happy." "How did you know?" he asked surprised. "That this was an act to make Zoey feel better?" asked Mai with a smile. "Wow it's as if you can read my mind," said Kaiba astonished. "Nah, call it a woman's intuition," said Mai leaving the room and Kaiba went back to cooking.

* * *

Dr. Whitman rudely grabbed agent Light's laptop without asking. He typed up on the computer so fast that you would think the keyboard would go on fire. He used the mouse couple of times and clinked few files. "WHAT!" shouted doctor Whitman. Agents Light and Dark both jumped out their seats. "Why don't you tell me somebody broke the code," said Whitman through his teeth. 

Both Agents were too scared to say anything. "I asked you a question!" screamed Whitman. "I…we thought that project Z was in the Kaiba building," said Light. Doctor Whitman calmed down little and breathed slowly with large breathes. "We'll, have just search, every inch of this city," said Dark. "That will take forever," argued Light.

"There is one option," said Dr. Whitman at the two agents whose faces were blank with not a clue of what was going to happen next but Light figured it out.

"No you're not," said agent Light to Dr. Whitman. He pulled out a Walkie-talkie and he pushed on a red button "Agent Panther," then a gruff voice answered the doctor. "Agent hurricane?" asked Whitman, "yes boss?" answered the gruff voice. "What happened to Agent panther?" asked Whitman. "He took a sick day remember" said Hurricane.

"We're allowed have a sick day?" asked Agent Light to Dark quietly. "Yes but only once a year," answered agent Dark. "Ok then you release project X and Project F and bring them to the old Kaiba Corp building," said Whitman. "Are you sure doctor Whitman, you know unstable project X is, he almost destroyed a whole city" said Hurricane.

"I am willing to take that risk," said Dr. Whitman. "Ok sir" said Hurricane. Dr. Whitman sat on the bench twiddling his thumbs, and then he looked at agents Dark and Light "Well, make yourselves useful and get me a cup of coffee, black with no sugar!" Dr. Whitman demanded. "Yes sir!" they both said and they ran to a Starbucks.

* * *

Zoey went to living room but somehow she lost control of her wheelchair and bumped into some metal doors. The metal doors opened, she curiously went in. "what's this?" she asked. Zoey did not know it was only an elevator, to her it was a giant wooden box, and she began to panic. 

Zoey looked around and found some round white buttons with numbers on them, '_maybe if pushed on these maybe it will let out_' Zoey thought. She pushed a random elevator button then the elevator started to move "What have I done?" said Zoey worried. "Oh no I'm going to die!" screamed Zoey, "Dedi let me out!" she shouted. Zoey was so scared that she covered her eyes.

The elevator went slowly down the tunnel a black screen read B22 the elevator dinged at the bottom. A computer voice spoke "Basement 22 please, exit the elevator and watch your step."

Zoey opened her eyes the metal doors opened and rolled out the thing. The elevator door stood open "Thank you and have a nice day" said the computer voice and the elevator close the doors again. "Where I am?" asked Zoey she found herself in room it was dark with light shining on things it sort of a museum or shrine. "I don't like this place," said Zoey. She found pictures and in them were people she did not know. However, mostly there were pictures of a kid with black long hair, paleish skin, and black eyes. Zoey looked closely at the name printed on the bottom. "Mokuba" she said aloud. Zoey turned and looked seeing a stuffed blue eye white dragon in glass case. "Mr. Scorchy," she read. Zoey saw some pictures of Seto, Joey and Mai placed in the museum. She went farther into the museum and wall of pictures. She started to see pictures of the guardian angel, the same one from her dream. However, he does not have wings insist, Zoey saw this golden looking upside down pyramid thing hanging from his neck.

She saw her guardian angel on dartboard with holes all over him. She saw some newspaper articles saying, "Yugi Moto beats Kaiba in his own tournament." the word "WHY" was, written all over the news article.

Zoey looked at a picture on the ground of her guardian angel with this huge black and red with yellow scales dragon with two mouths behind him, the thing was huge and nearly take the whole picture. The picture was on the ground Zoey tried reach for it.

* * *

Agents Dark and Light returned to Dr. Whitman with his coffee. Whitman toke his coffee and drink whole thing in one gulp, the crumpled the paper cup and throw it into a near by wastebasket. A small black car pulled beside Dr. Whitman. The passenger door opened and a young man stepped out. A man with long blonde hair stared from the driver's seat, he tied his hair up in a ponytail, and he looked like the stereotyped Californian, a regular beach boy in fact if you replaced his suit, with swim trunks, a surfboard and set him on a beach you would think he belonged there. 

The agents would make fun of him by calling him BB a name the man hated and loathed. "Agent Hurricane" said Dr. Whitman. "Yes sir" responded the blonde haired man. "Did you do what I asked?" asked Whitman. "You bet sir," said Agent Hurricane. Agent Hurricane went around another side and opened the back door of the car. Agent hurricane opened the front door, and women in a black suit with two teens handcuffed to her.

One was of the teens was a girl with pink dyed curly hair, green eyes and a tanned skin; she was wearing a red dress. She stared at the ground with a zombie like stare. The other teen was African American boy who was doing the same thing. He had short black hair, and brown eyes everything he had on was black expect for a skull and cross bones on his shirt. He looked at the ground with a sinister grin, "Viper" said Dr. Whitman. "Yes," answered women with two teenagers handcuffed to her.

"Which is which again?" said Dr. Whitman, Viper gave an annoyed sigh, "the girl is project F" said Viper. The girl in the red dress looked up and said, "project F," then looked back at the ground. "And the boy with skull and crossbones on his shirt is project X."

"Well at lease I had some agents who did their jobs right," said Dr. Whitman staring straight at agents Dark and Light. Both bowed their heads in shame. "Boss can we go now?" asked Viper. "Yes, whatever," said Whitman. "You sure that you have handle them?" asked Hurricane.

Dr. Whitman took the multicolored button remote, "I'll be fine" said Whitman. Viper took the key and unlocked the handcuffs "Come BB let's go" said Viper to Hurricane. "Don't call me that" said Hurricane angrily, and then Viper and Hurricane went into the small black car and drove off.

"Project F" said Whitman, Project F stepped up and looked forward like a well trained solider. "Go and find project Z" ordered Dr. Whitman. "Dark and Light you garb project X and make sure he don't slip away this time," Dr. Whitman.

Both agents reposed "Yes sir". In addition, they both grabbed project X and held him tight. Project F led them, but the sun rose, and project F stopped. "O yeah I forget project F can only find projects at night" said Whitman. "Come we have to hide, it won't be long before the press comes to report on this" said Whitman. Therefore, Dr. Whitman, 2 agents and 2 projects went forward down to Domino city's museum.

* * *

One of Kaiba's robot butlers came out. "How did you get here?" said the Butler. Zoey's heart skipped a beat "I…I'm sorry, I don't mean to, I lost control of my chair bumped into this metal doors, into a wooden box I panicked, and pushed a random button and ended here. Please don't hurt me," said Zoey frightened and she shield her face with her arms. 

"It's ok Miss Zoey, come on let's go before Mr. Kaiba knows you're here," said the robot butler. "Can you do me a favor and pick up that picture for me?" asked Zoey. The robot butler picked the picture with its robot arms gave it to Zoey. "Thank you," Zoey said to the robot pushed Zoey's wheelchair toward the elevator. Zoey started to panic again, "Don't worry miss Zoey it's only elevator, it won't hurt you" said the robot butler.

"Elevator?" said Zoey the robot butler pushed the up button. The metal doors opened again and robot butler pushed Zoey into the elevator. Zoey folded her hands on her lap as she nervously played with her thumbs. '_It is ok it will end soon I just have to stay calm_' thought Zoey "You know Franklin Roosevelt; he was an American president, said 'there is nothing to fear but fear itself"' told the robot butler pushing one the elevator buttons.

Zoey knew all about presidents, since the CWS agents would try her to teach everything about politics, but they do not mentioned stuff like that. '_Fear itself_ Zoey thought _if only Franklin Roosevelt were stuffed in glass cage with no hope escape and tortured then he will know what fear is _Zoey thought to herself. Soon the computer voice said "main floor" and the elevator doors opened. The robot butler pushed Zoey out of the elevator. "There you go Miss Zoey," said the robot butler. Joey went down the stairs "Good morning Zoey come on, before breakfast gets cold."

"Wait Joey, you think you keep a secret?" Joey bent down and smiled at her "of course" he said putting a hand on his ear. Zoey whispered Joey about her dream this time she included the angel. Joey stared at Zoey as if she had donkey ears that just appeared out of nowhere. Then Zoey sighed, "you think I'm crazy right?" asked Zoey.

"No… not at all" said Joey "so you're saying that you dreamed that the CWS agents killed everyone you liked?" he asked. "Yes that's not all, somehow I forget everything and I was all alone then the moon shined me…" she said. "The moon," Joey interrupted. "It was my only friend in those lonely nights in the Center of Weird and Supernatural, and my dream is to someday go touch the moon and walk on it," said Zoey.

"Oh ok," said Joey. "Well, then I remembered my dream and then try to reach the moon when this voice came from out of thin air, it was telling not to give up. I asked who it was and he showed himself at first, I didn't recognize him, but then it hit me he looked a lot like Yugi Moto" said Zoey showing Joey a picture of her guardian angel. That had the red colored dragon on the background that she found.

"This is a picture of the man who told me he was a guardian angel," she said. Joey face went into a complete state of shock. "I knew it, you think, I'm nuts forget I said anything," Zoey said sadly and she rolled to the kitchen.

"No... Zoey wait!" shouted Joey, Zoey stopped and looked at Joey "I was just surprised because I haven't seen him in a while" said Joey. "You mean you know him?" asked Zoey. "Used to know, it's kind of hard to explain also it's kind of a long story," he said rubbing the back of his head.

"That's what he said, when I asked why he looked like Yugi" said Zoey. "Well, if you can't tell about him at lease tell me his name, I would really like to know" said Zoey. "Atemu" said Joey. "Thank you, please don't tell anyone else" said Zoey "But…" he started. "Please promise you won't tell," said Zoey.

With a huge sigh Joey said, "I promise", Joey opened the kitchen door. "Now come on before Kaiba eats all the food," Joey said '_Atemu_' Zoey thought with a smile '_the name of my guardian angel_.' As she, wheeled into the kitchen.

* * *

A yellow and black taxi pulled by Domino city museum and a tanned brown woman with long black hair walked out the big yellow taxi. "Come on boys we're home" said the woman. Two men walked out the taxi; one of them had very light brown hair, light purple eyes and his skin was the same shade as the women with black hair. The other man was bald expect for ponytail of black hair on the back of his head. He had Egyptian writing tattooed on the left side of his face, and he had darker brown skin. The light brown haired man started breathing into a paper bag. "O Marik, you're such a drama queen," said the woman to the man breathing into the paper bag. "I hate flying on those metal birds you call planes, Ishizu, I much prefer boats to them," said Marik still breathing into the paper bag. "I don't know, I kind of liked it," said the bald man with a ponytail. "That's because the stewardess keep flattering with you," said Marik. "Yeah Odeon I think that stewardess had thing for you" said Ishizu with little giggle. Odeon blushed, "Remember how that stewardess was trying giving Odeon her phone number, and then he would hand it back," said Marik with a small laugh then went back to breathing into the paper bag. "Of course" said Ishizu, Odeon stared at the ground. "Odeon, when a lady gives you her phone number, you have kept it and call her," added Ishizu. "Yeah I had to slap him upside the head, just to tell him to keep it before he took it," said Marik, throwing away the brown paper bag not needing it now. "So are you going to call your girlfriend what's her name again?" asked Marik teasingly poking at Odeon with his elbow. "Cassie and she's not my girlfriend!" shouted Odeon. "So defensive for a girl you met only hours ago" said Marik with a snicker in his voice. "Can we change the subject?" asked Odeon as he got the luggage out. "Yeah let's go inside to see what Alexandra has done to the place, while we were gone," said Ishizu as she paid the taxi driver and heading inside with Odeon and Marik. 

A woman with light pale skin, hazel eyes and red hair tied up in a bun, and dusted a golden statue in the Domino city museum. She had black glasses that made her look like the stereotyped schoolteacher she had a gray suit on. "There you go Napoleon, good as new," she said to the statue as she finished dusting it.

A small little girl waved to the woman "bye Alec" she said as she pushed towards the exit. "Bye, come back soon" Alec called out to the child. Alec paced back and forth and was worried as she tried to prepare for tomorrow, when the Crossword's honor students would come to the museum for a field trip.

Alec was nervous because she never gave a tour the museum by herself before this was her first time. "Alec you will do fine" a voice called for behind her. Alec turned around and saw a man with dark brown hair and goggles around his head and an Australian ascent.

"O Valon, you know exactly what to say" Alec said as she hugged him. "How about we ditch this place and we ride around town?" asked Valon. "I would in a heartbeat, but…" she stopped as he placed a finger on her lips. "You have to keep the museum open until nine o clock," said Valon finishing her sentence with yeah, yeah I know kind of voice.

"I promised Ishizu," said Alec "I understand," said Valon with a smile. "Wait, the museum usually closed on Saturday morning and there's a motorcycle rally at the Jack King stadium," said Alec. "I'll consider that a date, meet you here at 7:00 AM tomorrow my little rebel?" asked Valon heading for the door.

"Bye my guitar punk" she called out. Valon exited the museum with a small hint of blush on his cheeks. The Ishtar family entered the museum just as Valon left. "I am so glad we're home," said Marik. "Cousin?" called Alec after hearing Marik's voice. "Hey, Alec" said Ishizu, as Alec ran and hugged every one of the Ishtar family. "Ok, Alec we missed you too, now get off me," said Marik pushing Alec away.

"Marik stop being so rude" said Ishizu sternly sounding like mother than a sister. "Marik you still crack me up," said Alec with a giggle. "I see you did a great job looking after the museum," said Odeon trying to change the subject. "You really think so?" asked Alec.

"Yeah it's exactly how we left it," said Ishizu. "Why don't you put your bags in your rooms and I'll close the museum," said Alec with a smile and walking to toward the doors. "Come, on boys" said Ishizu as she led the way to their apartment above the museum. Then when she about the lock the doors five strangers walked towards her.

A man with green spiky hair held teenager girl with pink curly hair. Two men one with a white suit and blonde hair and blues eyes, the another one was wearing a black suit, with black hair and dark brown eyes was holding a boy wearing all black expect for a skull and crossbones on his shirt. "The museum is closed," said Alec to the group of strangers. The man wearing the lab coat pulled out a gun "then open it" said the man pointing it at Alec.

* * *

Dr. Whitman pulled out a gun at the woman who looked like a schoolteacher. The women opened the museum door letting Dr. Whitman who could tell that the woman was scared. Dr. Whitman thought the woman looked beautiful in fact, goddess came to his mind and sounded much better. 

He stepped inside along with Project F and X, Agents Dark, and Light. "What's your name little girl," asked Agent Dark. "Al…Alec" the woman said with a stutter. "Well, Alec lock up the museum," said Agent Light. Alec did as they told her, "What… What do you want?" Alec said.

"Go and sit that chair," said Dr. Whitman pointing to a nearby wooden chair. In addition, she did, Agent dark pulled handcuffs from his pocket and handcuffed her to the chair. "Now you can't call the police," said Agent dark. "What do you want?" repeated Alec. "We just need a place to hide," said Agent Light. "So if you, corporate we won't kill you," said Dr. Whitman. Alec nodded "Are you alone?" asked Dark. Alec hesitated, for she knew that her cousins were up stairs. "Yes," Alec said. "Good," said Dark. Agent Dark looked at Alec with lust in his eyes she was beautiful.

Marik went out his room, but then he saw a green spiky man pointing a gun at Alec. He reached into his pocket got a cell phone and he dialed 911 while also keeping a sneaky eye on them.

Dr. Whitman unlocked the museum door with the key Alec dropped. "Come, on we're done here" said Dr. Whitman. "But," said Agent Dark. "I know someone called 911, let's go before the cops show up" said Dr. Whitman. The projects and agents followed him out of the building. Dr. Whitman tossed the keys to the museum at Alec. And, ran down to the park again.

* * *

Yugi and his friends were eating their breakfast, Mai and Zoey keep giggling like little schoolchildren, and Kaiba embarrassedly played with his food thinking about what Mai and Zoey had seen him doing earlier. Yugi and Joey looked at each other and wondering if they missed the joke. 

Then a robot butler came up to Kaiba. "Excuse me boss, but there's something in the news you should see," said the robot butler. "Show it to me," said Kaiba. The robot's chest open on it was small television and it turned on. "This Frank Stoneham for BNK news reporting to you live from the old Kaiba Corporation," said the reporter on the TV. Zoey watched with curiosity wondering how the man fit inside the talking box.

"It seemed like half of Kaiba corp. has been burned to a crisp," continued the reporter. The TV showed Kaiba corp. building half of it was burned but the other half was fine. "Luckily no one was hurt, but question who and why someone, do such a thing?" said reporter. Kaiba turned off the TV, "I am so sorry," said Zoey.

"What are you apologizing for?" asked Kaiba. "Cause I know it was Agent Dark that did it," said Zoey. "Zoey you don't have say sorry, the demolition team was going tear the building down anyway," said Kaiba.

"You're not mad?" asked Zoey with surprise. "Out with the old in with the new is what I always say," said Kaiba that caused Joey to raise an eyebrow for Seto never said stuff like that just new and better was more like it.

Yugi was surprised that someone did such a thing to the Kaiba Corp. building. "So Zoey you said that agent Dark burned half of the Kaiba corp. building how you know?" asked Yugi. "Because Agent Dark has the shortest temper, and he would do such things plus he likes fire," said Zoey seeming uncomfortable talking about it.

She lifted one of her short sleeves and relived bad bruises everyone looked at her in horror. "I'm just a punching bag to him, and he looks at me in a weird way then tells me that he can't wait until I 'blossom.' I'm not sure what that is but don't want to do it," said Zoey in tears.

"Zoey, why didn't tell us about that" said Mai even more concerned now then ever. "I don't want to seem like a wimp," said Zoey. "No, nothing is farther from the truth, you are strong in fact anyone who survived all these tragedies and still is sane deserves, to be free" said Mai. "Ok Dedi if you say so" said Zoey depressed. "I know, why we don't tell you about our tragedies," said Yugi. "Ok" said Zoey interested, "I think I will start" said Kaiba "since everyone here besides you practically know mine".

* * *

The police came in a hurry, but they were not fast enough to catch Dr. Whitman and the others. Valon hugged Alec who was crying in to his shoulders. "It's ok, it is over now," he said patting her back gently. One of the police officers took out his notebook while Marik described what happened. 

"I wish we could've done something," Odeon said, a police officer came up to Alec. "I'm sorry, we don't enough evidence, to charge anyone," said the officer. "So they got away, scoot free" said Valon. "I'm sorry but that's the way it is," said the police officer. "Alec, are you going be ok?" asked Valon. "I think so," Alec answered.

"Here, the name of a karate instructor" said the police officer, and she handed Alec a white business card. "Tristan Taylor," Alec read off the card. "Thank you" Alec said with tears still in her eyes. The police officer nodded, and then television cameras stormed into Domino museum asked the Ishizu family, Alec and Valon millions of questions. Valon held Alec's hand during the whole thing to help her keep her cool.

* * *

Therefore, Kaiba, Mai and Joey told Zoey their life stories, of course, there were some moments where they all laughed and cried because they either, shared the moment together or it was new to all of them mainly Zoey. However, Zoey hanged on to every word they said. Now it was Yugi's turn to tell his life story, Yugi thought for a while. "Hey why won't we play outside while the sun is out?" said Yugi trying to avoid the subject. 

"But aren't you going to tell your story?" asked Zoey. "I would but, that would take all day," said Yugi. "Ok let's go," said Zoey excited. Yugi opened the door for Zoey, and she rolled outside. '_This is what the sun feels like… it feels so good" _Zoey thought. The gang spent hours outside in the Kaiba's big backyard, showing Zoey how to play games like Red Rover, four square, and kickball it was the most fun Zoey had in her entire life. Soon was the sun was setting, "Wow it's so pretty," said Zoey watching her first sunset.

"Come on let's go in before it gets dark," said Kaiba. "Aaww, Do we have to?" asked Zoey with a sadness in her voice. Kaiba rubbed his chin, "No we'll camp out tonight," said Kaiba "Yay" Zoey cheered happily, he whistled and a few times and then a robot butler went out of the house and right to Kaiba.

"Yes sir" the robot, said, "set the tents up please we're camping out here tonight," said Kaiba. The robot pulled out a remote, Zoey grabbed Mai's arm in fear, as Mai smiled and patted Zoey on the shoulder "it's ok" she whispered. The robot pulled a green button and on a few seconds, the yard turned into a perfect campground with three tents and a pile of logs on the middle.

Everybody was amazed, "Go get Zoey's crutches please," said Kaiba. "Oh, I don't want be trouble" said Zoey. The robot butler went into the house and returned with more then Zoey's crutches, it retuned with three men one of them had blue dyed hair he was almost as tall as Kaiba, but he was a little on the chucky side and was carrying a suitcase. Two other men had brown police uniforms one had glass a n skinny looked like the type that fixed computer then in a policemen, the other one was a little more musicale had movie star looks he looked toward looking a mirror and combing his hair. "Dr. Carman I thought house calls were overrated," said Kaiba. Dr. Carman smiled as Zoey took her crutches from the robot butler "Moe" said she reading off the Policemen with the glasses badge. "Sorry Kaiba but the hospital don't have time to fully examine the girl's leg," said Carman "Yes and according to the law if there a gunshot wound the police have to investigate it" said Moe. Carman put on special glasses "Carl why don't you investigate the girl" he said to guy holding a mirror. Carl looked at Zoey's leg, "What are those?" asked Yugi pointing at Dr. Carman glasses. Carl asked Zoey a lot questions she answered as Moe wrote up the facts. "X ray glasses" answered Carman. Zoey was a little freighted by the new strangers but Mai held Zoey's hand to comfort her. "Ok miss…" "Zoey," Zoey finished. "Zoey the bullet wound is deep, I'm afraid that you'll never be able to walk on two legs again," said Dr. Carman. "I can live that," said Zoey. Doctor Carman was little confused, but shrugged his shoulders. Moe and Carl concluded that the gunshot wound was an accident so they left pleased, Dr. Carman gave Zoey a lollypop and left too, "I'm so sorry," said Yugi. "No that's ok it was only an accident," said Zoey. "Come on let's have smores," said Kaiba. "Kaiba you read my mind," said Joey feeling a little weird that Kaiba actually wanted to do something as childish as making smores. They toasted marshmallows by the fire, told tall tales and had a great campout. '_Everything is perfect; nothing can ever go wrong_' thought Zoey. Zoey was wrong something would go wrong and everything will go from good to tragic.


	7. Chapter 7: all good things must come to

Part seven: all good things must come to an end

Doctor Whitman and the others had head back to the CWS building because there were hardly any places to hide that would keep too many from asking questions. "It's that light brown haired brat's fault that we come back here," snapped Whitman.

"What brown haired brat?" asked Agent Light "You don't see him, because you're a batch of dim wits!" snapped Dr. Whitman "What the hell are you talking about?" asked Agent Dark still holding Project X.

"You mean tell me you don't noticed, a brown haired boy spying on us!" said Whitman. "Oh him I…" said Agent Light. "Oh stop feeding me that load of BS, you don't see him," doctor Whitman interpreted. "So what are we waiting for? It is dark now," said Agent Dark.

"Are you crazy, going now that would be suicide there be cops and FBI agents looking us and ready to throw our asses in jail," said Agent Light. "Moonlight, Blackstar come here on the double," snapped Whitman.

Both agent Dark and Light blushed immediately. Two women rushed to Doctor Whitman, one was pale, green eyes and very slim figure she looked like a living Barbie doll wearing a pink suit. The one looking a gothic in every sense, with dragon and rock band tattoos down her muscular arm. She almost never wore any bright colors she was wearing a Metalica t-shirt with black Jeans probably the only agent not wearing a suit in the whole building.

"Light go get some costumes," said Whitman. Agent light went, "Blackstar, go hold project X," ordered Dr. Whitman. The woman that looked like a living Barbie doll took hold of project X tightly. Agent Dark went to the woman with the Metalica t-shirt; "So Moonlight you want to go a Disturbed concert next Friday in Jack King Stadium?" asked Agent Dark showing agent Moonlight he has an extra ticket.

Agent Moonlight grabbed Agent Dark's arm and threw him over her head. Doctor Whitman laughed, "I will take that a yes," said Agent Dark. "Some people never learn," said Doctor Whitman. Soon agent Light returned with many different costumes.

Kaiba put out the campfire with a bucket of water brought by his robot butler. Joey made sure the campfire was out, "What mutt boy afraid that Smokey the bear will get you?" Kaiba asked with a grin. "Shut up Kaiba he isn't real," said Joey. Then a look of complete terror come over Kaiba's face "Then…what's that?" said Kaiba pointing behind Joey.

Joey turned around fast and then jumped but Joey saw nothing behind him. Kaiba laughed at him "ha, ha Kaiba you're regular comedian" said Joey with a sneer. Mai looked at Zoey happily sleeping in her wheelchair. "Can you believe it?" asked Mai. "Believe what?" asked Yugi. "That Zoey turned out way she did," said Mai. "Yes, I dealt with a lot psychos in the past, with almost the same stories as her," said Yugi.

"I wish doctor Whitman don't erase her from my mind, I wish I could've be there for her," said Mai sadly. "You're here for her now, that's what counts," said Joey over hearing his wife and Yugi talking. "We have to watch Zoey in case another code is activated," said Yugi. "I take the first shift since I'm the lightest sleeper," said Kaiba.

Joey lifted Zoey out of her wheelchair and laid her in her sleeping bag, and tucked her in. "Night Zoey, sweet dreams" said Joey moving some of her bangs that happen to fall on her face. Kaiba sat down by Zoey's tent, "Night mutt," he said. "Night Money bags" Joey replied, Mai rolled her eyes as she went the tent right of where Zoey was sleeping and Joey followed his wife.

Project X and F had worn disguises so they would not be acknowledged. However, agent Blackstar and Moonlight of course do not need disguises because nobody would recognize them. Project F was leading towards the old Kaiba Corporation Building.

(Flashback a few years ago)

"Wrong!" shouted agent Dark, "pie is not dessert, it is 3.14 ." A six year Project Z sat tied a student desk, "Please let me go to sleep, we been learning about this for two days now," pleaded project Z. "No!" yelled Agent Dark and began to hit project Z with a wooden ruler, until she was weak from all the beating. Agent Dark gave project Z a look with his eyes full of lust, "I can't wait until you blossom, then the real fun will begin," said Agent Dark smiling a devilish grin. "I don't want to blossom" said Project Z. "That's too bad because, it's going happen whether you like or not" said Agent Dark.

Zoey woke up sweating, '**that is too bad because, it is going happen whether you like or not**' those words haunted her. Zoey shivered and hugged herself "I don't want to blossom," said Zoey wanting to die right then. Zoey looked out at the crescent moon then the words of Atemu her guardian angel replaced ones by agent Dark. '**Do not give up Zoey you will reach your dream someday just be patient**.'

Zoey smiled wishing that her guardian angel would fly her far away from the CWS, somewhere they would never find her. Zoey could not sleep in fear of another nightmare. Zoey limped outside her tent; she stared at the moon again but noticed the moon was bright red now she rubbed her eyes and the moon went back its regular color.

Suddenly, a hand went on Zoey's shoulder, she automatically shouted the Presidents of the United States in alphabetic order, and then said, "Please don't hurt me Agent Dark." This time two hands grabbed Zoey's shoulders "No, please, stop!" cried Zoey closing her eyes. Liquid metal quickly gendered around and pushed whoever was behind her to the ground.

"Zoey, it's ok it's only me," called a familiar voice, she turned around and opened her eyes slowly in fear, she saw it was only Kaiba he got and dusted off the dirt off himself. "…I…" said Zoey and then she hugged Kaiba and cried. Seto was reminded of the time Mokuba ran and hugged him for confront when Mokuba found out that his parents were dead.

"Keep Dark away, keep him away from me," cried Zoey clinging to Kaiba now. "It's ok, Agent Dark is not here to hurt you anymore," encouraged Kaiba. "You…sure?" asked Zoey in a quiet voice. "I will make sure of it," said Kaiba.

"You must think, I'm a wimp," she replied trying to hold back the tears from her eyes. "No, I don't, I think you're a strong, talented young woman who will overcome her fears," said Seto. Zoey looked uncertainly at Kaiba. "And you're smart, if you can recite the presidents of the United States in alphabetic order, at your age," Kaiba added.

Zoey gave a humble smile, "You shouldn't have scared me like that, my powers sometime active against my will, when I am extremely nervous or sacred" Zoey told him.

"I'll remember that" Kaiba said. "You want to watch the stars with me?" asked Kaiba. "Okay" said Zoey meekly. Kaiba helped Zoey to her tent and they both sat outside of the tent, Kaiba pointed at a bright star "See that, that is Polaris, the North Star," he said. "Cool" reposed Zoey in awe seeing the stars. Kaiba connected the stars in the sky and pointed out the big dripper.

Zoey looked with awe, "Wow, you drew a spoon in sky, are you a project too?" asked Zoey. Kaiba laughed, "No I just use my imagination," he said. "What's that a disease?" Zoey asked scared. "No…" Kaiba had to think how to explain imagination to Zoey in a way she would understand. It took Kaiba five or ten minutes to think of something.

"Have you ever pictured something in your mind?" asked Kaiba. "Well sometimes I picture that when I talk to the moon it talks back to me. Sounds crazy right?" said Zoey. "No, that's exactly what imagination is, something in your mind sort of an image," said Kaiba. "I understand, I think," said Zoey. "Here, one of my robot butlers left this metal bucket full of water," said Kaiba. He toke the bucket out of his tent and tossed the water out, and showed it to Zoey. "Here you form the bucket to whatever you're thinking now," said Kaiba.

Zoey thought for a while, "You don't care about your bucket?" she asked. Kaiba laughed again, "Trust me, you can destroy it". Zoey chopped the invisible air, and the bucket spit in half, she lifted one finger and half of the bucket went to the sky and Zoey said, "metal to liquid," the bucket turned into liquid.

She shirred her finger and the metal liquid went a liquidly metal tornado, "Agent Dark" Zoey said. The tornado turned into a statue of Agent Dark. The statue softly landed in Kaiba's lab, "So this is what that jerk, Agent Dark looks like," said Kaiba holding the statue, "You used your imagination." Zoey shook her head, "I just pictured him," she admitted. Seto nodded, "Well who else are you thinking about?"

Zoey did the same thing with the other half of the bucket, but this time she made a statue of her guardian angel. Which surprised Kaiba as he garbed in his hands, he looked at Zoey; "Did you go my secret vault?" asked Seto worried.

"Is that with all the picture of people and stuff like that?" asked Zoey. "Yes," said Kaiba slowly. "Well, I did but not on propose, I lost control of my wheelchair and ended in a wooden box I pushed a random button and I ended up on strange kind of museum. I checked it out, I'm sorry if I shouldn't have been there," said Zoey. "It's ok; I wish you told me sooner, I would've given you a tour of the place," said Kaiba. "So you're not mad?" asked Zoey. "No it was an accident," said Kaiba, "Besides you used your imagination to create this small statue of him, and I was wondering? How come Atemu gets wings?" asked Kaiba holding up the statue. "I had a dream last night, where I was alone and forgot who I was, and this man helped me remember and brought the light again. He told me he was a guardian angel," Zoey explained. "Okay," said Kaiba. "You think I'm crazy right?" asked Zoey feeling a little down. "No stranger things have happened," said Kaiba. He gave her back the Atemu angel statue. Zoey begin hugging the statue like it was a teddy bear.

Kaiba went back to pointing at the stars, soon a shooting star came and Zoey asked what is was, and Kaiba explained it. "Make a wish Zoey," said Kaiba. '_I wish I would never blossom_' thought Zoey. Kaiba started to point at the consolations in the sky. Soon Kaiba found Zoey had fallen asleep she was softly snoring on his shoulder while her statue fell to the ground Kaiba put the statue in his pocket. Kaiba smiled a little and was about to put her to bed when Kaiba saw that the moon turned red as if it was warning him. Kaiba felt like a rabbit stuck in the jackal's grip.

Moonlight and Blackstar made outside the Kaiba secret mansion. "A mansion in the middle of no where, does it seems something a villain from in a James bond movie would have right, Moonlight?" asked Blackstar. Agent Moonlight gave Blackstar a dull look then she replied, "Come on we have to get them." "Why do I even try to have civilized discussion with you, I might as well talk to a rock," said Blackstar. Moonlight smiled and led Blackstar and the other two projects to the Blue Eyes white dragon fountain. An army of robot butler came out; if you do not leave in five minutes the police will be notified, Moonlight and Blackstar went to the robot butler. "We are the police," said Blackstar showing her badge, the robot examined their badge "CWS?" asked the robot butler. "Oh …it is the new section of the FBI to investigating the weird supernormal," Moonlight lied. "Okay I had to get Mr. Kaiba's permission, you don't move the blue eyes will eat you," warned the robot butler as it went off. Moonlight rolled her eyes; soon it accorded to both agents that the robot was trying to warn project Z and her conspirators, they both started to follow the robot butler. A computer voice shouted, "You have been warned." The blue white dragon fountain stopped spraying water from its mouth. The stone quickly crumbled from statue, it relived a big Blue Eyes White Dragon Robot (B.E.W.D.R). This mesmerized the two agents; it is not every day that a statue turned into a robot. "That is a huge robot," said Moonlight. The B.E.W.D.R roared at the agents it used the rockets in its wings and it flew to the agent and blow fire out of its mouth. The Agents were scared to move as dragon landed right in front of them. Both the agents walked backwards in fear that the robot dragon would not follow "What are going to we do now?" asked Blackstar.

The robot butler went fast in the backyard, just as Kaiba put Zoey into her tent. The robot butler went Kaiba, "Sir the CWS is here," it said. Kaiba saw Zoey innocently sleeping; he picked Zoey up and put her in the wheelchair. Zoey shivered, so Kaiba put a thin blanket on her. Mai came out of her tent, "I just felt a chill down my spine," she said to Kaiba. "Go wake the others," said Kaiba. Mai went to Yugi tent first "Yugi wake up, the CWS found us," she said quickly. Immanently Yugi woke up and ran outside. "Don't wake Zoey," Kaiba whispered seeing Yugi rush out of his tent. Before Mai could, wake up Joey Everything froze except the agents and projects, for some reason there, a light glowed around Mai. Both Blackstar and Moonlight found Zoey, "Thank goodness for project X's ability to steal other project's power," said Blackstar with a smirk. Project X held out his arms and lifted Zoey, Kaiba, Mai and Yugi into the air with one finger. "Nice, he used Project S's special power incredible strength," said Moonlight with a smirk on her face. Project X dragging Zoey and "helpers" in the air toward Kaiba's front yard, Project X used his other hand to point at the Blue white dragon robot. Zoey started to glow and then Project X exclaimed "metal to liquid" in few seconds the BEWDR turned into a metal blob, Agent Moonlight and Blackstar with Project F followed Project X through frozen time dragging Zoey and her friends in the air towards the CWS building. Project X forced opened the door, dragged everyone else in and then gently put Zoey and her "helpers" down. Project X used Zoey power to slam the door shut. Agents moved Kaiba, Mai, and Yugi in separate rooms; soon time unfroze and Agent Moonlight pushed Zoey's wheelchair to Whitman's lab.

Yugi found himself in a glass cage, with nothing but concrete floor with a metal pole in the middle of the cage he was handcuffed to the metal pole. A strange man in a white suit come in "Hello Mr. Moto, I'm Agent Light," said the man. "Did anyone ever tell you look like the ice cream man?" snapped Yugi. "Anyone ever tell you that; spiky hair went out in the late 90's," Agent Light shot back at Yugi. Yugi had nothing else to say and he was a little hurt, so he kept his mouth shut. "So Yugi, you two options either you answer my questions or I have other ways of making you talk," threatened Agent Light.

Joey woke, after he checked the three tents to only find Zoey's crutches, a metal statue of Agent Dark and a fake badge with letters CWS engraved on it, he came to the conclusion, that the CWS agents and took everyone but him.

Joey wondered why the CWS agents do not take him too. Joey ran around Kaiba's property, trying to find a robot butler. Luckily, he found one in the front yard the mansion. The robot butler automatically asked Joey "Can I help you?" it said. "You think you can track down my friends?" asked Joey. The robot butler starting beeping then spoke "Searching."

A few minutes later the robot butler spoke again, "Sorry but my search engine says they are not on the Kaiba property. I can only find people on or near the property it's just the way I was programmed, sir," said the robot butler. "Oh" said Joey as ran towards the trapdoor before the robot butler could ask anything else. Before he opened the trapdoor, Joey and found a massive metal pond, this surprised Joey, but he continued to go and open the trapdoor.

Mai was chained in the middle of the room, she felt so drained, tied and weak. She began to realize that she was where she first met her little sister. A large chill went down Mai's spine "Welcome my blossom," said a man with a black suit.

A look of complete anger went on Mai. "Agent dark" she spat at him. "How did you know?" asked Agent Dark. "Zoey, told me all about you, you conniving jerk," shouted Mai.

"Who the hell is Zoey?" asked Agent Dark confused. "You know her as project Z; that's the slave name you give her, you bastard!" snapped Mai. "Hold your tongue project M," said Agent Dark getting closer to her. Mai was even angrier "My name is Mai Wheeler and I'm married. We'll free Zoey just you wait," Mai, hissed through her teeth.

Agent Dark looked at Mai, "Even if you do that, you have release all the other projects as well, all twenty five of them," he said. Mai's eyes widen, "You have no right to do this they're human beings!" she shouted.

"To be fair didn't you try to steal people's soul?" asked Agent Dark, Mai shouted, "Who told you about that!"

"The CWS keeps records of all the projects, even if we release them," answered Agent Dark, "We know everything about you project M," he added. "I AM NOT PROJECT M!" Mai screamed in the top of her lungs. "I am Mai, and that was different. I changed thanks to Joey, THINGS CHANGE AGENT DARK!" yelled Mai.

Agent dark smiled at her "Of course they do how else, would you blossom into a beautiful woman," said Agent Dark stepping even closer to Mai to the point where he was in her face. Agent stroked Mai's cheek, "Don't touch me!" snapped Mai trying to bite the man's finger. "Oh I'll do more than that," said Agent Dark with his voice full of lust.

Joey made it to the old half-burned Kaiba Corp. building. Joey went close to the police tape that warned not to cross. "Quite a sight, hmm, Joey boy," a voice spoke behind him.

Joey turned "Pegasus?" he said turning around. "Hey Joey did you miss me?" asked Pegasus with a grin a mile long. "As much as I miss the flu," mumbled Joey. "What was that?" asked Pegasus, "I couldn't hear you sounded like you said something about the flu?" "Nothing," said Joey quickly" So Pegasus what brings you here?"

"Half of Kaiba boy's company went up in flames what else did you think brought me here," said Pegasus with a slight smirk on his face. "But how did you get here so quick?" asked Joey.

A beautiful woman with short red hair, green eyes jeans and a leather jacket coming to Pegasus as soon as Joey saw her he knew the answer. "Hey Peg pie who's the blonde," said the women having a little of a Boston accent.

"Nina, meet my friend Joey Wheeler," said Pegasus. Nina put out a hand and said "Nice to meet ya," she shook Joey's hand so hard. As soon as Nina was not looking, he shook out his hand with an 'ow' expression on his face.

"I got another question Pegasus what's with the name, 'Peg pig' he asked. Pegasus blushed a little, Nina pointed at the TV store across the street; "Hey look that's my old riding buddy, Alec," she said.

Joey looked at the thousands of TV with Alec and Valon holding hands. "I got to see if she's ok, I'll meet you here at 9:00 Peg pie," said Nina as she hoped on her motorcycle and drove away. "Bye honey" said Pegasus, "Well it was nice seeing you again, Pegasus, but I have to find the CWS," said Joey.

"Hold on Joey did you say CWS?" asked Pegasus with worry. "Yeah why" asked Joey. "Well I know all about them," Pegasus answered. "How?" Joey asked surprised, "You look at the retired Agent Pegasus," he said with a smirk on his face.

After, five minutes of being blindfolded and forced to listen to feedback, Yugi said he would answer questions. "That's good, Mr. Moto" said Agent Light. "My ears are ringing," complained Yugi; Agent light showed Yugi a picture.

Immediately Yugi knew it was a picture of Atemu. "Who is this?" asked Agent Light. Yugi do not want tell Agent Light about, Atemu because he thought that Agent Light would not believe him. "It's complicated," Yugi said. "Try me," said Agent Light, with a huge smirk on his face. Yugi sighed, "A few centuries ago there was a Pharaoh named Atemu," he spoke slowly as if he had given up hope and all was lost.

"So you worked for Doctor Whitman?" asked Joey. "Yes, when I retired I was desperate to get Cecilia back. While I was searching for every option and with a lot of trouble, I found myself, at the Center of Weird and supernatural, I found that they did research on how to bring people to life. I met with Mr. Whitman he told me the way he will give me information about it if I became an agent. I did for awhile I followed his orders until I found what he was actually doing, making projects molded after the originally project Z," said Pegasus. "You mean project Z was the first one made?" asked Joey.

"well I don't know, we found her outside the CWS building as a baby, of course it wasn't long until we found this baby was special baby, so when she got older Dr. Whitman locked her up in a glass cage and named her project Z," explained Pegasus.

"I found that Whitman was telling the other agents to torture her, but I wouldn't have anything to do with it. Therefore, I tried many times to free project Z and the other projects but failed. The result was Dr. Whitman having Project Z severally braised and beaten. Therefore, I snuck out of the CWS and tried turn what I knew into the police but they would not believe me. I thought that when I went to back to Egypt thinking I could find something to trade something for the Projects unfortunately I not could found anything. I kind of wish I still had the Millennium eye so I can trade it," said Pegasus.

Joey could not believe the Pegasus tried to help Zoey, "So how come you don't try to free Project Z," asked Joey. "I tried but they move to another secret place," said Pegasus.

"They did?" asked Joey feeling like Pegasus just wasted his time. "Yes, but lucky I still have this," said Pegasus. Pegasus held out a small piece of jewelry, it was a small half-golden Pegasus, "what is that?" asked Joey. "It is a tracking device, I had to replace a lot of parts but hopefully it still works," said Pegasus. He turned the small piece and Pegasus pressed a tiny red button.

"Hello handsome," was the first words Seto Kaiba heard, as he was handcuffed on a chair. Kaiba looked around the room it was empty expect for the black painted walls, and a swinging light and two women in front of him.

Kaiba looked straight into a woman who looked like a living Barbie doll. A 'what the f' look was planted on Kaiba's face, "Hi, I'm Agent Blackstar," said the woman. Kaiba watched another woman with a Metalica t-shirt her face covered by shadows, she looked very bored. "She's Agent Moonlight," said Blackstar. Agent Moonlight gave Seto a look that could pierce his soul.

"So what your real names?" asked Kaiba. "None, of your damn business!" snapped Blackstar.

"So it seems we have the president of Kaiba corp., here" said Moonlight with monotone voice.

"Yes you're the one we thank for your step father funding us for all these years, its thanks to him that the project were even made" Blackstar

"What?" said Kaiba surprised

"Well you know that your step father had military factors"

"yes, and those factories were dismantle a long time ago"

"but Gozaburo, was involved army more, you heard super solders right? He had same idea, expect people created with special abilities. I mean what could better for military, that army of people with different powers, yes he give most of his money with you thought he got from him but he had secret accounts, which have funding us, but we run out we had to borrow from you" finished Blackstar

"You're going to help the CWS again today," said Moonlight in a dull tone. "What makes you think I'll help the likes of you?" said Kaiba angrily. "Because, Zoey going to die if you didn't help and we'll force you to watch it happen Kaiba," said Moonlight. That caused, Kaiba to growl at them.

Zoey awake in a very familiar place in her glass cage, the same glass she spent the last 8 years of her life. She saw Project Z engraved in front of her. She stared at Dr. Whitman and immanently she began to hyperventilate. "No, it can't… it must be a nightmare" said Zoey as she panicked. "This isn't a dream project Z," said Whitman. "NO, NO, NO …I have to…I have to wake up," said Zoey. Whitman sneered enjoying Zoey's pain, "You have been a bad project," said Whitman. Zoey looked at him wide-eyed knowing what he was going to do "No please have mercy!" begged Zoey. "Maybe you'll make the black level this time," said Whitman taking out a remote with five buttons each of a different color but one them was black with a skull on it.

Dr. Whitman pushed a blue button, a little pain flowed inside Zoey's body, and she mashed her teeth to endure it. Whitman skipped the yellow button went to the orange button. When Whitman pushed it, an unbearable pain went into Zoey. It felt like every cell in Zoey's body was about to burst. Zoey was in such horrible pain she was brought to tears, and then Whitman cruelly pushed the red button just to make Zoey suffer a little more. Zoey was in even worse pain it felt as if every cell in her body was on fire and she began to cough out blood. Dr. Whitman sneered enjoying every moment of Zoey's suffering he circled his fingers around the black button with a skull on it.

Meanwhile Kaiba heard Zoey's screams of pain he cringed, listening to the begging of the small child, yet he cannot do anything. Kaiba felt useless, "You both are a monsters!" he shouted. "Hmm… we don't care about her, she's a freak!" said Blackstar.

"Alright I'll do whatever you want," said Kaiba with an angry sneer. "Good choice" said Blackstar pushing the red button on her wristwatch.

"No please Dr. Whitman no more," pleaded Zoey in the background.

"Did you actually think I was going to let you go, I knew where you were I wouldn't get you. I was just increasing your hope, just so I can crush it between my fingers," said Dr. Whitman with an evil laugh.

Dr. Whitman looked his watch it was blanking red with a groan he said, "What are you?" he snapped. "Nothing but a worthless slave" said Zoey in tears while shivering. "And what am I," asked Whitman with a smirk. "My Master" said Zoey weekly. "That's a good Project," said Whitman leaving her alone. Zoey was in so much agony she passed out in her cage.

Joey stared at the tracking device, "Don't worry it will take some time to work," said Pegasus. "Hope it does Pegasus because there no telling what those CWS jerks will do to my wife and my friends" said Joey.

After Yugi finished telling agent Light about Atemu, Agent Light stared at Yugi wide-eyed. "You mean you shared your body with a five thousand year ago pharaoh?" asked Agent Light. "I know it sounds crazy," said Yugi. "No it doesn't, why was the CWS not informed about this before?" asked Agent Light interrupting Yugi.

"You are exactly what the CWS is researching about weird and out of the ordinary. I'm sorry but you have to stay until we fully examine you," smirked, Agent Light. "I'm normal now," said Yugi. "Oh well then you have nothing to worry about cause if we find you're normal, you can go back to street but of course we'll erase your memory. If you test out to be CWS material, well," Light paused, "Just get use to that glass box."

(Inside Zoey's mind her point of view)

'Pain so much pain, can't move, I never want to move again. I want someone kill me now there is no point of living anymore. Why do I even try to hope for freedom? Why doesn't Dr. Whitman just press the black button, and end it all?' "So you're just going give up just like that," said a familiar voice in my mind of darkness.

"That voice, Atemu," I said. And sure enough it was Atemu expect he did not have that golden upside down pyramid looking thing around his neck, like the one I had seen in the pictures.

He had beautifully wings intend hat could not help but stare at them he hid from them from sight as soon he landed. He stood in front of me looking straight into my eyes. "I…I don't have anything anymore," I said looking at Atemu. "Wrong, you still have your dreams, Zoey," said Atemu with a pleasant smile. "What's the point? I will never be free from this glass cage again, therefore my dream will never come true," I said looking away from Atemu.

"Look, you can't give up; you would be proving that, Dr. Whitman won. Do you want that?" asked Atemu sounding supporting like a parent. "Just leave me alone, and let me die I'm nothing but worthless slave," I said depressed and sad as I turned away from him.

A look of angry went into Atemu "You are not worthless slave and you can't give into that pompous jerk!" he said. I turned around to face my guardian angel; a great look of angry went into his face. "So you're mad at me, aren't you?" I asked letting a tear fell fall from my face. "No not at you" said he coming closer and Atemu wiped my tear away "I'm mad at Dr. Whitman and his Agents," said Atemu staring straight into my eyes. "There's nothing I can do Atemu, he won, " I said. "You know something, let me tell me you a story of my life," said Atemu.

Meanwhile Kaiba was forced to fix the entire CWS computers because during the black out the computers crashed, so the agents forced to Kaiba the fix them, so that will not happen again. However, Kaiba somehow convinced the agents, that he did not need to be watched. The agents let him be with a laptop, which was a bad move because it let Kaiba hack into the CWS files on the projects and he deleted all the codes, and put in a virus to go in every computer in the whole CWS building which would cause a system meltdown in a few minutes.

"You mean you went through all that and you never give up?" I asked surprise at the many adventures my guardian angel had in his past. "Well there were times where I thought I would give up but I had friends who encouraged me," said Atemu. "How does that help me? I have no friends!" I said a little angry all almost pushing him away. "Oh yes you do, you have your big sister Mai, you have Yugi, Joey, Kaiba and most importantly you have me," said Atemu.

"But aren't you just a part of my imagination?" I asked. "That doesn't mean we can't be friends, please listen, Zoey you can't give up," he said stepping away giving me space. "I'm not allowed to say this but if you give up the other projects won't be saved," said Atemu. "There are other projects?" I asked surprised. "Yes and they need your help," Atemu said. I felt more suddenly felt more strength, "Thank you Atemu, thank you for not letting me, give up," I said hugging my guardian angel. "You're welcome now free the others," Atemu with a smile and I nodded.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8:the rebellion

Ch eight: the rebellion 

Agent Light tested Yugi with everything the CWS had he asked questions and running test after test on Yugi. Agent Light took the results from the printer he seemed disappointed. Yugi was back in the glass cage chained to the metal pole. "Well?" asked Yugi, "You're normal," mumbled Agent Light. "What could you speak up?" asked Yugi. "You're normal!" shouted Agent Light angrily. "Yes I'm normal," said Yugi excited. "That just means, I have no reason to keep you alive though," said Agent Light with a sigh. "But you said you would let me out if I tested normal," said Yugi. "Well... Opps" said Agent Light pressing a button a mysterious gas went into the glass cage. "No you can't…" Yugi said and then he passed out in the box.

* * *

"Pegasus, are sure that thing even works?" asked Joey. "I don't understand I replaced all the parts and even tested it repeatedly," said Pegasus. Joey looked at Pegasus he thought he saw a tear fell down from his eyes, "Poor Z" he said holding the golden Pegasus in his hand. An enormous look of angry was planted on his face. "Stupid, piece of junk!" Pegasus shouted throwing the half-golden Pegasus forcedly on the ground. He was going to crush the small half Pegasus with his shoe when the small piece of jewelry started faintly glow. Pegasus picked the jewelry in his hand, "Uncle Peg's coming," he said running off. "Wait for me!" shouted Joey chasing after him.

* * *

When Zoey woke up, she first thought she was hearing things, for she could have sworn she heard a faint beeping. She took out a necklace that was tucked into her shirt. Zoey looked at the half Pegasus it was glowing faintly. "Uncle Peg's coming," said Zoey happily clinching the necklace. Happy memories came she started remember about Agent Pegasus. She remembered whenever Pegasus took a sick day he always brought her something interesting, Zoey remembered that the last time she saw Pegasus, and he gave her a necklace and a duel monster, she took the only duel monster she had from her pocket the Tri horned dragon. With a lot, difficultly Zoey dragged herself in the wheelchair that in her cage. She looked as she saw a big long metal table, she smiled; Zoey closed her eyes holding the duel monster card on her hand. "Tri horned dragon!" Zoey shouted. The metal melted into liquid and molded into a huge metal form of the tri horned dragon, this time the dragon was moved toward Zoey. "Break this cage," Zoey said. The metal tri horned dragon used its claws to scratch the cage until it began to break she easily pushed the Glass cage and broke it. "I did it, I didn't think I could but I broke my cage and I mastered the next level," Zoey said but then she found herself a little weak. Zoey would not give up "Must save other projects, For Atemu and for the others," she said. She went out of the lab "follow," she said and the metal tri horned dragon, followed her. "Where do you think you're going?" said a voice.

* * *

Agent Dark kissed Mai's lips and she bit him hard, and made Dark's lip bled. "You stupid bitch," he said angrily slapped Mai's face. Mai growled at him, agent Dark started slowly removed Mai's clothes, while Mai has continued to curse at Agent Dark and fight him off. Mai was striped down to her underwear, Agent Dark brought a huge knife, "You just had to make it difficult, my blossom," said Agent Dark putting the knife next her neck. "Now you have to suffer," said Agent Dark bringing the knife closer to Mai.

* * *

Yugi woke up in strange place the first thing he saw a bright light. He saw he was laying a cold metal table, he found himself a white painted room, then he saw Agent Light, looking at him. "Are you ok?" he asked Yugi was more confused. "I'm very sorry for any pain you had endured," said Agent Light. Yugi just stared at Agent Light as if to say 'you gotta be kidding me.' "That gas" he said, "nothing but knock out gas the some stuff that the dentist uses," said Agent Light. 

"That explains why the room is spinning," said Yugi a little dizzy. "So why didn't you exterminate me?" he asked Agent Light. "Because, I wasn't who I said I was," said Light. "So if you're not Agent light who are you?" asked Yugi. Agent Light smiled he pulled his nose reveled that he was wearing a costume. The man now tall and brown skinned and looked like body builder he looked that if he wanted to he could lift Yugi above his head with his little pinkie. Yugi gulped thinking that the man was going to use him as punching bag. "Don't worry I ain't going hurt ya" said man laughing. "So who are you?" repeated Yugi. "I'm Z's father," the man said. Yugi looked Zoey's father,confused "Who's Z" "you know her as Zoey"

* * *

Pegasus made it to front of CWS building was now staring at the front door, "So, how … we gonna… go in" asked Joey out of breath. "Joey boy, you have to work out, if you can't keep up a retired old man," said Pegasus. "Hey I work out, look out these babies," said Joey proudly showing his biceps. "Oh eek, shiver, beg for mercy" said Pegasus sarcastically. "Watch it Pegisy," said Joey looking a little angry. Pegasus took a small a paper clip from his pocket, "What ya gonna do with that?" asked Joey. "Something I picked up from Nina," he said taking the paper clip and started to pick at the lock. Finally Pegasus got the door open, Joey was little surprised by this and raised his eyebrows, "Nina was in jail for stealing a priceless jewel, after she served her punishment. She got a job with the F.B.I.," said Pegasus. Joey nodded his head. "Come on…" before Pegasus could say anything else a computer voice said "System meltdown switching to emergency power." "I'm thinking that is Kaiba's work," said Joey. "Come on Joey be sure stay close me you get lost easily," said Pegasus.

* * *

A man with a shaved head had a regular suit and army pants blocked Zoey's exit. Another man stood beside him he had red hair and a bushy red mustache he kind of look like a cowboy, in fact he had cowboy hat "Thunder and Lighting!" she said a little scared. "Hello Project Z" said Thunder grinning tipping his cowboy hat. Zoey began to back from door, too scared to move. "Be a good little project and go to your case," said Lighting. 

Zoey tried to move but something made her to stay. "I said go!" said Thunder pointing the same remote Dr. Whitman used to torture her. "No" she said quietly "How dare, you ungrateful little slave!" snapped Lighting. He grabbed the remote from Thunder's hand, "Obey us and go your case," snapped Lighting. Then Zoey finally got the courage she looked at them without fear in her eyes.

Suddenly uncontrollable angry flowed into Zoey she felt like a soda, which had been shaken for too long and was ready to blow. "NO!" Zoey shouted giving both the agents an angry look. Lighting almost pressed an orange button when the metal Tri Horned dragon knocked the remote from Lighting's hands. Then it crushed the remote with its foot, and it marked Agent Lighting's face with its claws. Lighting screamed like a little girl, as he put hands on his bloody face, kneeling on floor whimpering and covering his face. The Tri horned dragon lifted the agent with its claw like hands, "No please have mercy" begged Agent Lighting, "Why should I after all the pain you caused me, why should I after all the suffering I endured" said Zoey with a look that could kill.

* * *

Yugi looked shocked "how do you know her name "I planted a device on so I can listen in case Zoey got in trouble" said Zoey's father "I think you for taking care her and naming her I never get that chance.

"Come on I'll explain to you later but I need your help," Zoey father said. "Ok Mr.…" "Steven Valentine but you can call me Steve," he said. "How can I help Mr. Valentine?" asked Yugi. "Well, you have to pretend to be dead," said Steven. "Why not, you only live once," said Yugi. Steven whispered his plan in Yugi's ear.

Moonlight and Blackstar stood outside of where they holding Kaiba. Blackstar soon realized that Kaiba just made fools out both of them. Blackstar took a gun out, and so did Moonlight they open the door, Kaiba tried to pick at hand cuffs around his wrists, "Don't move sweetheart or we'll blow off your pretty little head," said Moonlight. Both of the agents pointed both their guns at him, they had a close range shot, they could easily kill Kaiba with one shot. Kaiba growled at them. "You shouldn't have done that Kaiba, now, we have pump your face full of lead," said Moonlight with an evil grin. Both the agents pulled the trigger a bang echoed through the CWS building.

* * *

(Warning: this is going have a little rape but please do not think I am a pervert) 

Agent Dark took off Mai's bra, then started to squeeze her breasts, Mai tried to fight but was too weak. She shut her eyes tried to pretend she was somewhere else somewhere far away. However, it was hard with Agent Dark groaning in pleasure as he felt her up. Mai wanted to punch Agent Dark in the face, or kick him in the nuts however, she felt too weak to move. Mai felt as his cold fingers painfully pinch her nipples. She grinded her teeth to stop from screaming aloud from the pain she was feeling. "Come on my blossom, scream for me" moaned Agent Dark pinching her nipples harder.

She nashed her teeth, Mai, was not going give Agent Dark that satisfaction. Agent Dark licked her breasts slowly as Mai continued to keep her eyes shut except even tighter, when Agent Darks toke off her panties. Mai could feel the cold metal of the back of the knife rubbed against her neck. "I'm going to have just as much fun doing this to Zoey when she blossoms," said Agent Dark. Mai visualized; Agent Dark's lustful grin. Mai cried as she felt him getting closer hanging there naked; knowing what going happen, she was to be used for his delight, and killed. "I'm sorry little sister, I'm sorry Joey" Mai whispered. Suddenly a huge crash was heard then voice shouted, "Hands off!"

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9: the revolution

**Ch 9: the revolution**

Kaiba closed his eyes as his life flashed before his eyes. Then there was silence, Kaiba, opened an eye, Agent Blackstar and Moonlight was still in front of him pointing their guns. Kaiba open the other eye "Am I dead?" he asked, "If you were died you wouldn't be able to talk to us," said Blackstar. "But then…" Seto Kaiba looked the wall behind him there a huge bullet hole behind him. "That was only a warning shot, sweetheart," said Blackstar. "We're not as brutal as Agent Dark," said Moonlight with a grin "besides we would. "We want know one question," said Moonlight

"Why did you help that freak?" asked Blackstar.

* * *

The metal tri horned dragon was still holding Agent Lighting in the air as Agent Thunder look in horror. "Any last wishes?" asked Zoey with evil grin that made her look like a villain from a comic book. "Please spare me, I…was…I was only following orders," Lighting said whimpering. "Am I really supposed to believe that?" asked an angry Zoey. "But we were project Z, Dr. Whitman told us to watch over you" said Thunder. "Don't ever call that name again you jerk, my name is Zoey remember that!" Zoey said enraged.

Steven had stuff Yugi into a body bag alive, "how am I supposed to breath?" asked Yugi from inside the body bag. "Don't worry there are tiny holes in the body bag you'll be able breathe. Ready for phrase two, Yugi?" asked Steven. "Yes" he answered. Steven slipped his costume on again, which was a disguise of Agent Light. In addition, he carried the body bag out of the room.

Agent Dark turned around saw a blonde haired guy with dark brown eyes with a plain white t-shirt and jeans. "Great company" said Agent dark. "Hands off my wife" said the blonde man with a New York accent. Mai opened her eyes to look at her husband "Joey?" she said surprised to see him, yet happy too. "Ahh yes you must the whore's husband," said Agent Dark. "My wife not a whore!" shouted Joey. "Well she was fun to play with," said Agent Dark. Right then Joey punched agent Dark in squarely in the face; an evil grin went across his face for it. Right then Agent Dark smiled and said, "Is that the best you got Blondie?" he chuckled.

* * *

Agent Light carried Yugi's body up to Whitman's room. Dr. Whitman was napping in his room, he woke up "What is it Agent Light?" he barked. "Sir, I killed Yugi," said Agent Light, "He tested out normal, but didn't the spiky kid say he shared his body with five thousand year old pharaoh?" asked Whitman. "Maybe Yugi was crazy or did drugs," said Agent Light. "Alright get rid of the body" said Whitman. "Yes sir," said Agent Light as he carried out the body bag. Then dr. Whitman went to sleeping again.

"Freak?!" shouted Kaiba. "Yes, a freak that has to be cut off from the world," said Blackstar. "Yeah it's for the world's own good that, freaks like Project Z be shut off for the world."

"Her name is Zoey, and she is more human than you two combined," snapped Kaiba. Both agents laughed, "Please you actually give that freak a name?" laughed Moonlight. "If you ask me you two are the freaks; and you are both cowards to not even give me, your real names," said Kaiba with a smirk.

"I'll show cowards "said Moonlight the gun directly at Kaiba. This time Kaiba knew it was not a practice shot, he could even see the bullet inside the barrel ready to fire at him.

"…Pro… I mean Zoey please…" begged Agent Lighting. Zoey laughed a sinister laugh, "It's to late for that" she said. "No don't" begged Lighting.

Agent Light walked down to a random hallway he made sure that there was no cameras, once he was sure there no cameras or nobody spying him he unzipped the body bag he was carrying, Yugi come out it. Alive and he was not too happy, "I don't do drugs," said Yugi. "Hey if you have better explanation, I'd like to hear it," said Agent Light. Yugi thought about it "Come on time is money" said Agent Light. Yugi then heard someone begging for mercy and ran in that direction. "Wait Yugi hold on; we want Whitman to still think you're died," said Agent Light chasing after him. Yugi then stopped in front of a door label 'lab room' and saw a metal Tri horned dragon holding up a bald guy with army pants on he was alright, but he had deep gnash wounds on his face which made him bleed, Yugi saw him begging for Zoey to spare him.

The Metal tri horned reached its claws far behind him while agent Lighting begged and pleaded for his life. "Stop Zoey!" a familiar voice screamed.

"Stop Zoey!" shouted Yugi from behind the lab door. Then Agent Light put a hand over his mouth to "Shh" him "Yugi, don't let them see you"

Agent light looked as his daughter stopped a minute "don't do this Zoey" whispered Agent Light.

Zoey thought she was seeing things because in front of Agent Lighting stood Atemu her guardian angel as if protecting him from her. "Out of my way Atemu!" shouted Zoey; "You can't kill an innocent man, Zoey," said Atemu giving her a narrow stare.

Right then Yugi felt something in his heart it felt as if he had found a lost friend. Agent Thunder was scared now because it seemed as if Zoey was daydreaming he does not know what going on but he was too scared to do anything.

* * *

"What makes you think; he's innocent, he works for Whitman!" said Zoey. "Just because someone works for an evil man doesn't mean he is evil," said Atemu, "Didn't he just say that he was only following orders?" asked the angel like Pharaoh. "And their orders were to make me suffer!" argued Zoey. "Zoey listen…" started Atemu. "Why Atemu, why are you betraying me …I thought… I thought you were my friend," said Zoey crying. "I am still your friend, that is why I'm warning that, you can't let angry and hatred make do something you'll regret; that was my mistake and it cost me my best friend; don't make the same mistake I did," he said. "I know you were lonely and suffered a lot but please I know, you're better then this" said Atemu. Zoey knew that her angel was right so she let Agent Lighting go. Then Thunder moved away from Zoey, as fast as he could as if she had a disease. She looked back at her guardian angel and him gave her a thumb up and disappeared.

Agent light garbed Yugi hid in the nearest room they could find. "Are you ok Yugi you look like you've seen a ghost," whispered Agent Light. "…I… don't…Atemu," said Yugi a little shocked. "Your friend right?" asked Agent Light. "It felt as if he was in that room with Zoey" said Yugi feeling himself back to normal. "That's weird," said Agent Light. "Yeah…weird," said Yugi nodding coming back to reality. "Come on we need a plan," said agent Light Yugi nodded. Agent Light looked around and recognized the room they were in Agent's Dark's room.

* * *

Zoey opened the lab door and looked all over the place for cameras there were none. Zoey had no idea where she was going but then she got a great idea she turned around to faced agent Thunder and Lighting, The agents hid thinking that Zoey decide to kill them after all; "Hey you two boys; know where Whitman stored the other projects?" Agent Thunder stepped forward "I will lead you there, on one condition." "What's that?" asked Zoey. "The dragon goes" said Thunder. "Fine but you try anything funny, I will hurt you worse than I did Lighting," said Zoey. "Reverse" said Zoey, the metal Tri horned dragon turned back into a huge metal table. "Lead me, Thunder," said Zoey. Agent Thunder went outside and walked down into the hallway, with the huge metal table followed her.

* * *

Yugi looked around, the wall were pained black there was a beat up punch bag; there were skull and crossbones everywhere; there were billons of Playboy magazines scattered all over the room. A cardboard out of a man with a bull eye and bullets all over and there were empty bullet caseing, he even had two computers; one them had a video cam of Mai; Agent Dark was recording himself rapeing Mai so he got off it any time he wanted. Yugi was sick and disturbed at the same time. This disgusted Agent Light as well, "We can help your friend Mai from here but it will take awhile because of the system meltdown." "Come we have to try" said Yugi. Agent light nodded and started to work on agent's Dark computer.

* * *

Kaiba closed his eyes again but this time he felt something tackle him on the ground right when the gun was shot. He quickly opened his eyes as he hit the floor he realized Pegasus just saved him. '_I just saved by the man who once stole my soul can it get any more ironic'_ thought Kaiba, before agents Moonlight and Blackstar could even blink Pegasus grabbed their guns and pointed at them.

"Hello girls long time no see" he said with a smirk, "Agent Peg?" said both agents "Now help Kaiba up, give me the keys," said Pegasus. Agent Blackstar got Kaiba off the ground, while Moonlight tossed Pegasus the keys. They watched as he freed Kaiba; Pegasus and Kaiba went of the room and locked the room behind them. "That will keep them busy," said Pegasus. "Don't ever mention this to Wheeler," said Kaiba in his old mean tone. "My lips are sealed Kaiba boy," said Pegasus with a smirk, Kaiba rolled his eyes.

* * *

Agent Dark and Joey fought each other until they both had to catch their breath, "you fight… well for a scrawny guy" said Agent Dark. "I'm not… scrawny," said as Joey tried to punch him square the face again, but this time Agent Dark caught it. Agent Dark grinned as Mai tried to regain her strength "Come on skinny guy, you're better than this" said Agent Dark.

Yugi watched as a man with a Cowboy hat pass the door, Zoey followed along with a giant metal table. "Hey Mr. Valentine how come a metal table is following Zoey?" "Because Zoey has reached a higher level mainly she would act sort of like a powerful magnet for like a day or two," said Agent Light as he was intently worked on the laptop.

Zoey was led to room with glass like tubes; it looked like something you would see in a science fiction movie. There were twenty-four tubes each of them with projects; there a table in right conner of the room with an old computer "Unlock them" said Zoey.

* * *

Agent Thunder; looked at her "all of them?" "Don't question me I said release them" said Zoey. Agent Thunder sighed and then pressed against the wall until he pushed a brink in the wall; all the glass tubes opened one by one all projects got out of the glass tubes, they were kids and adults of all races and ages.

All of projects stood there staring forward like zombies from a horror movie. "What did you do to them?" asked Zoey horrified. "Not me, mainly Agent Dark and Dr. Whitman" said Agent Thunder.

"You mean…" Zoey was too disturbed to say it. Thunder nodded, when Agent Dark's name was mentioned all the women and girl screamed and shouted as if mentioning a demon. All women stepped forward and said "I was raped by Agent Dark" Zoey don't know what the word 'rape' meant but from look of the women face's she knew it was bad. Then all the little girls stepped up and said, "He told us he could not wait until we blossom and gave a lustful grin."

All the men and boy stepped forward and said "Whitman and Dark would abuse us." Agent Thunder ran away while Zoey was not looking. "Then it's time we band together and overpower Whitman and Agent Dark," said Zoey. The projects did not say any thing and fell silence. "Come there twenty four of us and only two of them" said Zoey. "Must obey master," said all the projects.

* * *

Joey fought his best against Agent Dark but he was better; Joey lying in the floor tried and barely breathing; but somehow Joey got the strength to get up "You just don't know … when to quit?" said Agent Dark breathing a little heavily. "It's just the way I am," said Joey. Agent Dark spoke "You're sure are scrappy, but I hate scrappy" said Agent Dark drawing out guns out his black suit. He pointed the gun at Joey "Goodbye Blondie," said Agent Dark with smirk. He gasped the trigger and pointed the gun at Joey.

"The electric chains will let go your friend as I press the enter button" said Agent Light. "Hurry!" shouted Yugi as he watched agent Dark pointed a gun at Joey. Agent Light pressed 'Enter' on the laptop.

The chains unlocked themselves and let Mai go, Agent Dark seemed angry by this, "Someone's in my room they will pay!" shouted Agent Dark. Mai put her clothes back on, "Put them on, if you want I'll rip them off as soon as I kill your punny husband." said Agent Dark.

Mai did not move because she knew if she did, her husband would be died. "Feeling lucky Joey because we going play Russian Rorate" said Agent Dark smiling. What Joey did not know was the Agent Dark was cheating and loaded all the chambers with bullets. Agent Dark span the barrel and it stopped and he fired.

Mai watch as Dark pulled the trigger and bullet shot toward Joey, it seemed as if time was slowing down, she was helpless to help her husband. Then Mai realized something, that Agent Dark was right she was a project, and if Zoey could control her power maybe she can at least try. "Freeze," Mai shouted as she held out her hands.

Time froze, Mai knew she did not have much time left, so she switched Joey and Agent Dark's positions so intend of the bullet heading toward Joey it was headed toward agent Dark. Mai stepped away, "Unfreeze" said Mai.

Before Agent Dark got a chance to react, the bullet blasted him in the head "GAH," said Agent Dark and that he was his last words as he fell dead on the floor.

* * *

Zoey felt something inside her; it felt like relief, it felt like freedom. Zoey saw that the other projects felt it too, "code deachieved" all the projects said at once.

Zoey looked confused. "We're free, he's gone!" all the females screamed. "What happened?" asked Zoey. "A code was achieved to make us obey Whitman and the agents when Agent Dark or Whitman dies an unnatural death the code is deactivated," said one of the projects said. All of the women and little girls were crying tears of joy "We're no longer slaves or his play things."

"Yes, but don't celebrate yet; we still have beat the other agents, most importantly we take out Dr. Whitman" said Zoey. All projects looks surprised "You mean he isn't dead too" said one of the projects. "No but I want stand up, to him and show him a thing or two who's with me?" asked Zoey proudly. "If she can do it so can we" said a project. "Yeah!" all the projects shouted. "Down with Whitman" said Zoey rolling of the room. All projects marched behind her and chanted "down with Whitman".

* * *

Pegasus had led Kaiba around because he knew the building like the back his hand. Pegasus gave Kaiba a gun to protect himself. "You do know how to use it right Kaiba boy?" asking Pegasus tossing the gun at him. "I'll use on you if you don't shut up" snapped Kaiba. "Touché" said Pegasus. It was not long until they herd "down with Whitman," chanted in the hallways.

Zoey saw Pegasus rolled to him and hugged him "You came Uncle Peg!" she said happily. "Of course I would Z," said Pegasus hugging her close. "What am I chopped liver Zoey?" Zoey hugged Kaiba just then. "How did you get here?" asked Zoey.

* * *

"I think the CWS captured me, I don't know happened to Yugi, Mai and Joey" "Actually I just helped Joey find his wife," said Pegasus. "So Yugi is still missing?" asked Kaiba. "He must be because Joey said the CWS captured everyone but him," said Pegasus.

"No I have find him," said Zoey, "What about us?" asked a Project "we need you to lead us the war against Whitman." said another project. Zoey about thought it "Uncle Peg would look for Yugi please?" asked Zoey, "I will Zoey you be careful" said Pegasus walking away. "Zoey, do you want should someone go with you?" asked Kaiba. "No Kaiba this is our fight" said Zoey looking at all the other projects. Zoey turned around, raised her arm, and shouted, "It's time for our revolution!"

… To be continued


	10. Chapter 10: so it begins

DH: Here is the next chapter I'll havethe next one on saturday

Part 10: So it begins

Joey saw that agent Dark laid died in his own blood he laid near entrance of the room, which was where he was few minutes ago. Joey was kind of was shocked because he knew he could have died if he stayed near the entrance.

"What…How?" asked Joey confused. "I saved you, Joseph, by using my power switching your place with Agent's Dark. So you can say that he sort of killed himself," said Mai.

"It's a good thing, he deserved it, the asshole," said Joey. "Yeah if we let him, live he would have raped and killed me and Zoey. Thanks Joey for saving me" said Mai. "No Mai you saved me too," said Joey. Mai nodded "Actually we saved each other" she said giving her husband a long passionate kiss.

Joey smiled and gave her kiss back while blushing, "Come let's find that little sister of yours" he said, and yet was so tired he fell on the floor. "Are you sure you don't want to rest?" asked Mai.

"I'll be fine," said Joey wearily. "You just always have be the macho man huh… here," Mai put her husband's arm around her and helped him up. "I love you Mai," he said. "I love you too," she said helping Joey walk out of the room.

(A/N; I know a little fluffy but bear with me)

* * *

All projects gave a huge cheer as their leader Zoey led to Dr. Whitman's room.

Kaiba decided to stay with Pegasus in the search for Yugi, because Kaiba knew if he was alone he would be an easy target for the CWS agents, and plus Pegasus seem to know the building more than he did. "Hey Kaiba boy why was Zoey in a wheelchair?" asked Pegasus. "Because Yugi accidentally shot in her leg the doctor said she probably never walk on two legs again" said Kaiba. "Ohh and exactly why did Yugi 'accidentally' shot Zoey in the leg?" asked Pegasus "He tried to help Zoey escape from the CWS". "That makes sense"

"So Pegasus you were an agent?" asked Kaiba trying to make conversation. "Yes but that was a long time ago, it's a story I'll bore ya with later," said Pegasus "fine I'll make sure I bring my ear plugs, when you do," said Kaiba sarcastically.

* * *

A sigh of relief came out of Agent Light he as deleted in video of Mai, about to be raped. "Thank goodness he's gone, I hated being his partner," he said. "You were Dark's partner?" asked Yugi.

"Come on Yugi my agent name 'Light' what do you think?" said Agent Light (A/N; Duh!) "Gee, I was just asking," said Yugi. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you" he replied.

"That's ok, so Mr. Valentine what's the plan?" asked Yugi changing the subject. "I told you to call me Steven" he said "Let me think" he responded. "Wait, I got it!" he exclaimed.

Dr. Whitman's cell phone rung, which woke him from his nap the magazine he was reading fell of him and landed on the floor. Whitman woke rubbing his eyes and mumbled curse words. He began to blindly reach in the table next to him and put his arms out, swiped the table, and knocked the cell phone on the floor along some other junk on the floor.

Whitman let out a lazy groan as he held his head as he had huge headache. Whitman did not want get off his couch so he reached as far he could trying to stay on it, he was so close to the cell phone but ended up felling on the ground.

Whitman garbed his cell phone from the floor. He pushed the 'talk' button. "This better be important or you're dead!" he snapped ". "Sir" a panicky voice said. "Thunder what is it?" asked Whitman.

"I quit," he said cowardly, "YOU WAKE FROM MY NAP TO TELL ME THAT!" screamed Dr. Whitman. "Oh and Project Z and the other Projects are heading your way just 411 for you."

"Damn it, alright!" he pushed the "end" button. Dr. Whitman did not think he had released **IT** so soon but he had no choice. He took his white lab coat and wore it then he pushed a red button on his wall and left his office.

* * *

Before Mai and Joey could leave the room a cell phone rang, they both realized that agent Dark's cell phone was ringing.

Joey had search agent Dark's dead body to get the cell phone, the Id on the cell phone read Agent Light. "Joey, do not, take it" said Mai.

"I have to Mai or else he will know that something's wrong and call for backup," said Joey.

"Hello" he answered with a fake deep voice. "Hello Joey" said Agent Light. "I'm not Joey, I'm agent Dark" said Joey continuing his fake deep voice.

"You can stop I can see you through the camera"

"Oh" said Joey changing from his fake deep voice, to his normal voice looking at camera in front of him.

"Hey… umm gee this is odd," said Joey. "Don't worry, I only want help you but you have keep your voice down" said Light.

"Ok" Joey whispered. "Listen you have to follow my directions and then we'll meet."

"We?" asked Joey. "Forget about that now and go left, and make sure that no one watching," snapped Light. "Yes sir" answered Joey. He went out and looked both way of the hallway. Mai helped her husband walk while he directored her.

A whole army of projects was marching down the long hallway, like well-trained soldiers. They were marching while chanting "down with Whitman".

Zoey was getting more and more determined the closer she got to Whitman's room. This was a revolution, a rebellion, a fight for freedom.

They were no longer pawns or slaves to Whitman anymore, no more painful experiments, no more unjust punishment. Just a fight for freedom, this was the beginning of a war.

* * *

Mai had helped Joey stand up, but helping him walk all by herself was draining her strength. He weighted more than she did, and with his weight leaning against her, it seemed that every step she took Joey got heavier and heavier.

"Mai why don't we take a rest ok?" said Joey in a whispered to his wife. Mai shook her head, "No I'm fine we almost there," When they both reached the door, they both collapsed on the floor almost out of breath.

There was knocking on the door two female voices were screaming to be let out. Joey took a hair clip out of Mai's hair, picked the lock, and opened the door.

Little did Joey and Mai know that they set two CWS agents free, not just any agents but Agents Moonlight and Blackstar.

* * *

Zoey and the other projects came too late in Dr. Whitman's room they searched every inch of that room and found nothing, but Zoey figured that he left before they could come. "Coward, I'll find you Dr. Whitman, I'll find you and make you pay!" She shouted clinching her fists in angry.

Pegasus just thought of something " O MY gosh no he didn't" he shocked. "What?" said Kaiba; "We gotta stop Whitman before he releases** IT**". "What are you talking about?" asked Kaiba confused, "Come on let's go we have to stop him before it's too late" said Pegasus hastily garbed Kaiba's wrist and ran "hold it Pegisy you forget about your promise" "promise… Kaiba you're right I promised Zoey, Kaiba boy I don't know you cared" said Pegasus. "Pegasus don't push it". said Kaiba

* * *

.

Two women came out the door they were Moonlight and Blackstar (A/N: I really don't want to describe them again if you want a description read Ch seven)

"Who are you two, are you agents?" asked Blackstar totally forgetting who they were. Promptly Mai said, "Yes I'm agent Valentine and he's agent Warrior". Joey smiled a little liking his new agent name. "Moonlight is just me or does agent Valentine look familiar?" Moonlight said nothing and shoke her head. "Ok by way what happened to your hands they're all bloody" "We got in a fight with that guy with brown hair I think his name was Kaiba" said Joey. "Oh him alright" "What you doing with Agent Dark's cell phone" said Moonlight. "Regrettably Agent Dark died" said Mai. "How" "Kaiba shot him, something about revenge for hurting project Z".

"The bastard killed one the CWS's best agents because of a freak," said Blackstar. Mai clinched her fists because she was angry the agent called her sister a freak, she wanted to punch them there but could not because that would give away her true identity. "Agent Light said he needed help for revenge," said agent Valentine trying to conceal her angry. "So he told us to meet him unfortunately we don't know where he is" said Agent Warrior. "Yeah we are kind of new" said Agent Valentine. "Well won't we call Agent Light and we'll help you," said Moonlight.. "We have to talk him first," added Warrior, "Why?" asked Blackstar. "Because he want us to call him when we free you guys" said Valentine. Joey looked to the call history of the cellophane lucky agent Dark saved agent Light's number so Warrior dialed the number.

* * *

Agent Light cell phone rang when he saw the Id with Agent Dark's name on it he knew it was Joey calling him. "Hey Joey what happened are you lost?"

"Hey Light this is agent Warrior we want to let you know that release of Blackstar Moonlight was a success" said Joey on the line. At first Agent Light was confused but then figured that meant that Joey accidentally set those agents free and they were still on Whitman's side. "Let me talk to them," said agent Light.

Moonlight picked up the cell phone, "Hello" she said. "Ahh yes Moonlight how two get lock up?" asked agent light Moonlight explained the whole thing to him.

"I see, we'll meet in agent Dark's room" "why are you there?" "Easy place to observe the others against Whitman." "Well alright, you want to us to lead Warrior and Valentine?" "Yes make sure they come with or else the plan will fail," said Agent Light. Moonlight nodded and led the way to agent Dark's room.

Agent Light turned off the cell phone. "Well?" asked Yugi. "You got to find a place to hide," said Agent Light. Yugi understood tried to hide inside the closet but was slacked full of chains and whips. Yugi quickly closed the closet door and hid underneath the bed as if nothing happened.

"I won't even ask," said Yugi.

* * *

while Blackstar helped Valentime carry Warrior, Agents Valentine and Warrior were being led by Moonlight, and hallway were kind of confused by twisting, slanting, of the hallways both Valentine and Warriors kind felt like mice trapped in some weird maze. Moonlight and Blackstar after awhile they reached Agent's Dark room. Moonlight knocked on the door.

Agent Light saw Blackstar and Moonlight through the peek hole. Agent Light had get into his character that met pretending to like Blackstar, but thing was something was familiar about her it was like they had shared an unspoken bound once. "Hey ladies" said Light as he opened the door, "not now Light what's this 'revenge plan' that you get" said Blackstar crossing her arms which was the ' I mean business' pose. "Where's Warrior and Valentime" he said. "Right behind us" said Moonlight. Blackstar made towards the bed then found out something "wait one minute that's it" Blackstar around.

"You're that freak's sister aren't you," said Blackstar. " Yes I'm Mai and she's not a freak stop calling her that," said Mai angrily. "You must a freak also aren't you … you're a project". "So if I am" said Mai proudly "I am Project M and I'm proud of it". "You are a freak and all freaks must die," said Blackstar drawing her gun. But then when something garbed her legs, it came from underneath the bed, her heart beat faster and faster thinking it was the monster underneath the bed, the one that makes most children afraid of the dark. The hands pull her down Blackstar . Some kind of weird spray, came toward Moonlight and Blackstar then both were down. "Hey man you came out now," said agent Light. Yugi came out for under the bed all dusty,

"Light when was the last time you cleaned under there geez there are dust bunnies the size of my head". Light laughed "Yugi you're alright" said Mai "Yeah I'm fine thanks to agent Light" "well I tried my best anything for my daughter". "Did you say daughter?" asked Joey. "So you must have a real name," said Mai "I do Steven Valentine but until my costume is off I'm still I am agent Light, you must be my other daughter " he said. "Wow you really grown into a beautiful queen" Steven commented. "Well thank you …Dad," said Mai trying that new name for him "I'm proud you found your true love Mai" said Steven guilty he missed out on Mai's life.

"Well thank you for taking good of Mai" said Steven said to Joey. "No problem" said Joey "now we will find Zoey before Whitman releases**IT**" said Steven. "Mr. Valentine what's Whitman going release?" asked Yugi. "Something terrible Yugi something terrible" Steven said he led the way out.

* * *

Kaiba was getting very annoyed, following Pegasus was no picnic, but Pegasus kept humming some stupid song and it would end up stuck in his head. Just when Kaiba thought he could not take any more. They found Joey, Mai Agent Light and Yugi. Kaiba never thought he would happier to see them in his entire life. "Hey Steven" said Pegasus "you mean you knew?" Yugi asked, "Yeah well I'm the one who made the costume" said Pegasus. "You do know where the 'secret lab room' is" "yeah how can I forget". "Let's go," said Pegasus. '_Great I have to follow him again why me_' thought Kaiba.

* * *

Somehow Zoey knew where to go even through she had no clue where she never seen this part building before, something was pulling her toward Whitman, Zoey felt she was some kind of magnet. And sure enough he was there in room marked with signs to keep out in different languages. Zoey and the other projects line stretching a wall by the entrance of the room making it impossible for Whitman to escape. Whitman turned around "bring it on Whitman" said Zoey.

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11: The showdown

DH; yes it the ch you have all waiting for yes I know I said I would posted it on yesterday I was so busy plus I changed to change a lot of things. So here it is enjoy

**Ch 11: The showdown**

The showdown had begun between the creator vs. the projects. As much as Whitman tried to hide he was afraid and Zoey could see it. It was like a cowboy duel each side waiting for the other to move. Zoey got up from her wheelchair and stood up she reached into her pocket smiled as she felt her guardian angel's feather in there, "_Atemu it finally happening, we facing the monster know as Dr_._Whitman"_thought Zoey. "So Whitman you're not that tough when projects are against you and don't have your remote, agents and codes to protect you" said Zoey.

"Please I'm not afraid of a worthless slave and some freaks" said Dr. Whitman

"you just don't when to shut up do you Whitman" said Zoey angrily. "Enough talk" said a Project, "Yeah Whitman bring it" said another Project. "So you're outnumbered twenty five to one what are you going to do now?" said Zoey as whatever metal following her including her wheelchair turn into a metal Tri horned dragon. Zoey smiled knowing that Whitman did not have snowball is chance in Hades of winning.

Whitman was laughing like a mad scientist about to relive his evil creation. Zoey was kind freaked by this and the Projects were of a little afraid too. "What's up with Whitman?" asked a project; "maybe he lost his mind," said another project. Zoey's intuition was telling her otherwise a huge chill shoot down her spine. "I don't know guys something about this doesn't feel right," said Zoey.

* * *

Everyone seriously marched down to the 'secret lab'. Steven Valentine was worried that he would live out every parent's nightmare to find his daughter dead. Steven hoped that they were not too late. 

* * *

Zoey and the other projects too determined seeking Dr. Whitman to notice the huge sheet that covered the metal table behind him. Lighting struck from outside the huge windows of the 'secret lab'. Slowly a claw garbed the sheet of the table it rose up like a vampire waking from out of the crypt to start its dinner of innocent blood. There was huge stone colored thing that lay on the table. Thing was the only way to describe the dreadful creature. It was huge it was like the abominable snowman and big foot all rolled into to one. "What is that thing?" asked Zoey. "Behold my creation it's what I call the ultimate project," said Whitman. The ultimate project roared and it was send the earth shaking with two steps off the Metal table. Zoey gulped looking at it "Now what" she said. 

* * *

Pegasus thought he knew he was going but suddenly he ended up in place he has never been before. "Agent Peg is we lost?" asked Agent Light. "Well… yes" admitted Pegasus. "That's just great," said Joey. Then Mai feel something was tugging on her like fish at end of a fishing reel. Mai tried to fight it but it was getting stronger and stronger it was pulling her. "Mai where are you going?" asked Joey "I don't know something pulling me," said Mai panicking. "Mai don't fight it, if I'm right what you feeling is waking of the ultimate project, let it led you that will led us to Whitman"

"Where Whitman is Zoey is too" said Joey. "Right Joey" said Mr. Valentine. Mai led the way.

* * *

Suddenly all projects including Zoey had strange urge to attack the ultimate project. "What is happening I can't control it," said one the projects. Zoey hit the ultimate project with metal arrow like weapons she cannot stop hitting it. "My perfect creation draws a certain urge to fight it intend of me"

"All of your attacks are absorbed until you're too weak to fight then it uses your own power to kill you" said Whitman with glee. Project cannot resist using their special powers they kept attacking. "That's right Projects keep attack until you drain yourself," said Whitman with a laugh.

* * *

Mai knew they were close because she could hear Whitman laughter echoing through hallway, she hoped that that Zoey was okay. 

* * *

One by one, the projects fell down on the floor from using too much energy. All Projects expect Zoey who refused to give up, she would not go down "You're all alone, Project Z give up" said Dr. Whitman. "Tell you what Zoey I feel so sorry for you I'll let you live under one conduction." Zoey, was now heavily and barely breathing, she was having a hard time even standing up, the metal Tri horned dragon was melting back to liquid form "Swear your allegiance to me".

Zoey fell on one knee, feeling so weak. Zoey get up using everything she had and she laid her hands on her side. Zoey was starting to doubt herself what if she can't win. That is when a beautiful white feather suddenly fell in front her she smiled she picked up and put her pocket; Atemu was giving engorgement to her. Zoey knew then would never happen; because she would rather die then spend even one second as Whitman's slave.

"No Whitman never"

"Alright, if it the way you want" said Whitman "I'll be wanting to test this baby out anyway"

Zoey stood in a ready position.

The ultimate project roared sending a rumbling all the suddenly all the projects could not move.

The ultimate project send a huge ball weapon towards the project. A wall of metal blocked it. "What!" said Whitman "that is impossible all powers are based on vocalization unless" (A/N: in other words it would work if you say it for example like how Zoey says "liquid to metal" that how she actives her powers). Whitman heard something as if someone was communicating with his mind.

"_Can you hear me Whitman?"_

He turned to Zoey she was smiling at him confidently.

" I know You can talk me telepathically project Z, I forget all project broke the code, I give the power of telepathy to every project only after a code is activated, so they under my control , so the projects can connect to me and other project using telepathy, no one normal can use it," said Whitman

"IT IS IMPOSSBLE TO BREAK A CODE I don't know how Dark died it is IMPOSSIBLE!" shouted Whitman.

"_well he is" _

Zoey looked shocked

"_YOU ARE MONSTER!" Zoey shouted telepathically_

Whitman look confused

"_YOU WERE GOING TO REPLACE US, BECAUSE WE COULD NOT USE MORE TWO POWERS!"_

"You can read minds too, but you only have power over metal"

"_yes that would if wasn't forbecause of project Alpha_"

" WHAT! How do you know about project Alpha?"

"_A little birdie told me Whitman"_

"_You were working on new batch projects ones with many powers, you created the power reading minding and __telekinesis __for project Alpha, but it failed you tosses that power away, but it used on me luckily for me the power is a temporally power. However you WERE JUST GOING TO TOSS US LIKE WE WERE TRASH IF IT HAD WORKED!" _

The metal tri horned dragon leaped at the **THING** the Ultimate project tearing to slices the Thing put itself together. Zoey connected telepathically to every other project to tell them what she found out. Every project looked angry.

Zoey smiled "it seems like I know how to kill the ultimate project"

"NO! Ultimate project kill project X now"

The ultimate project roared and shot huge ball the size of a beach ball to project X."

Project X covered himself when nothing happened he opened his eyes there in front him was a melting metal dragon holding Zoey a huge was metal wall blocked it attack again. "WHAT!" Whitman said "_you don't think that dragon was just there to look pretty did you?" _Zoey told

Zoey looked worried "_X are you ok?"_ X's heart started beat faster and his face felt hot_, "your face is all red are you sick?" _Project X face was even redder "_I….I'M…FINE"_Project X answered. "_Are you sure_?" Zoey asked concerned "_Yes_" he answered

"_Okay Project X I'm going need your help"_

"_O…OK"_

"_It is going too hard for you, but I want to take every project's power, and I want to you attack the Ultimate Project with every you get you, do you understand?" _

"_Yes mmm…Z, I understand"_

"_I wish help you with this but I can't"_

So again she connected every project telepathically and said "_Alright , Projects we going need everyone help here, give all of your powers to Project X." If you any power afterwards use all you have at the Ultimate Project"_

So Project X garnered all the power he could, a hand was holding his. He looked at Zoey she smiled at him "_It will be ok X, be careful". _No one ever care about him like this before much less give him a nickname. However this was not the time for those feelings.

After the Projects give a all their power to Project X , Project X used everything he had to attack the Ultimate Projecr with exploded all over the room.

Zoey inhaled quickly clinching her teeth suddenly any and all metal there in the room including hidden metal pipes that was buried in the wall gathered together, she used all the strength she could muster into a powerful weapon. A huge saw was created. "No it's not probable they all reached another level," said Whitman. Zoey pushed it all hard send it soaring through the air. The saw strike Whitman with it was sticking out of his body blood was flowing from him. However somehow he able to still stand and pulled the thick lance like thing from his body as if it nothing but splinter.

Whitman was just putting on act the saw weapon really made him lose a lot of blood Whitman knew that death had already put it's bony on him and was sending him to eternal damnation. The Ultimate put itself together.

All Projects fainted.

Zoey cannot stand anymore she felt herself drifting out of reality. So Zoey collapsed backwards weak Whitman laughed weakly "worthless slave" was the last words Zoey herd when she start to faint the metal Tri horned dragon melted into a liquid pond. Since, Whitman going to the 'lake of fire' he might as well bring his creations with him so no one but him gets all the glory.

Before his life ended he wanted Zoey died, she had her chance besides she was the leader with her gone the project would give up. "Kill Project …" said Whitman but do not get finish the sentence because a gun was shot at him and blood flowed down his black heart.

The figure that shot the gun caught Zoey before she hit the floor. As she fell, Whitman fell dead but anyone even attempted to save him, as he died alone there. Then the 'ultimate project' became nothing more but a pile of harmless sand.

* * *

Agent Light held his unconscious daughter in his arms after placing the gun he used to kill Dr. Whitman next to him. "Zoey, Zoey can you hear me?" asked Mai worried. "Mai I think she's in a coma" said Joey. "Let's just her rest Zoey's been through a lot," said Mr. Valentine.

(Inside Zoey's mind)

Drifting down every so slowly. I feel like feather drifting down in endless darkness. I feel nothingness, no pain, no sorrow, no joy; all the feelings that made me human are non-excised. Nothing mattered, nothing was there, I feel like I could spend eternity here "Zoey, Zoey can you hear me?" an unknown phantom whispered.

The drifting stopped instead I was hanging down in the nothingness like a spider. "Mai" I whispered.

I now recognized the unknown phantom, Mai my big sister "Mai" I said I want to be out here, I wanted go to back reality. I feel have no strength, I feel myself slowly rocking.

Steven Valentine tore off the Agent Light costume, now Whitman was dead that no point of keeping Agent Light around. Steven tore the costume to pieces, destroying Agent Light forever. Pegasus and the others began to move the other Projects to comfortable spot to rest.

Steven would not let go of Zoey he began cradling her like just an infant. "Mai" Zoey whispered. Steven was amazed she broke out a coma so soon. "Mai" Steven called. "Yes" Mai answered.

"She's calling you," he said. Mai went to her "Zoey, can you hear me?" asked Mai. "Yes Dedi how they other Projects" said Zoey, "They are resting now," said Mai. Zoey let a sigh of relief. "I'm glad we all beat him Dedi, I'm so tried" said Zoey. "Good you should rest you devise it" said Mai. "Mai I am going to die, I'm scared," said Zoey. "Don't talk like that you're not going to die, and you have no reason to be scared you all are free now".

"Free" Zoey repeated.

"Please Mai promise me you won't leave me alone here," Zoey said slowly. "I promise, not even a pack of wolves can take me away," said Mai meaning every word of it.

Zoey still had her eyes closed but she smiled "You're the best sister in the world," she said.

"No Zoey you are" Mai was now brought to tears as Joey hugged her. "Thank you I needed that," Mai said. "It's going be all right you'll see she will be fine," comforted Joey.

"I wish it was that simple, I wish Dr. Whitman and Agent Dark never even touched her," said Mai. "Mai get hold you yourself," Kaiba said, "Wishing Zoey was untouched and unharmed will not get you anywhere. All you need is to make sure that Zoey doesn't think she's alone," said Kaiba.

Everyone was shocked that came out of Kaiba's mouth. "And yes Wheeler I did say 'untouched and unharmed' from Intensity," said Kaiba.

(A/N: Intensity is another book by Dean Koontz).

"She's tough young lady and something like this will only make her stronger," Kaiba said. Steven whispered in Zoey's ear "Zoey, I'll hold you through the darkness until the sun rises again," he said

* * *

(Zoey's mind)

I still could hear other whispers, of other unknown phantoms, I heard echoes my sister crying for me, then I heard an unknown phantom that said, "She's tough young lady and something like this will only make her stronger." That gave me courage to keep going.

(A few hours later still in Zoey's mind)

"Zoey I'll hold you through the darkness until the sun rises, again," said another unknown phantom it haunted me, of course it gave my hope it just that it had an anonymous connection to it. Without, warning I suddenly needed my mother.

(Outside of Zoey's brain)

* * *

Yugi, Pegasus, Joey, Mai, Steven and Kaiba kept watch of the other Projects pretty soon they get the strength back they woke up recharged. All except Zoey, who still stayed in father's arms, Steven arms were getting tried from holding Zoey, but Steven did not care if he had to he would hold his own daughter in his arms until they literarily fell off.

Zoey cried out something "Mom" she said. When Zoey said that, Steven had a look of shame on his face.

Zoey slowly opened her eyes, and saw a complete stranger holding her in his arms. Zoey suddenly was afraid he would hurt her so she pushed him away, "Who…" she said leaving that last part hanging.

"Zoey it's me your father" Steve interrupted. Zoey had dumbfounded look on her face, and then Zoey remembered "you…you hurt mom."

Steven then looked very guilty, "You're the one who abandoned me in the CWS in the first place," she snapped.

"Now wait" Steven said trying to defend himself.

Zoey said something no parent wants to hear "You're not my father my dad is dead."

Steven heart sunk into his stomach, but a voice interrupted the already dramatic moment. "She's right," it said, Steven looked to see Blackstar, Moonlight and the rest of the agents from the CWS gathering around the Projects, Yugi and the others preventing any escapes.

Blackstar had a big smirk on her face, "You are not her father," said Blackstar. "Zoey and you killed her real father," she said. "You mean Zoey's and my father is…Dr Whitman?" asked Mai.

"Bingo" said Blackstar. "Annie is that you?" asked Steven, Blackstar smiled toke off her costume she was the same tone skin as Steven long black hair, black eyes.

"Hello Steven," she with her arms crossed. "Mom?" asked Zoey.

"Annie I'm glad you're…" Steven started to say however was interrupted.

"Zip it Steve, I'm not Annie or Zoey's mother anymore, I'm agent Blackstar, now," she said proudly.

"Mom" Zoey repeated. Annie had hatred on her face, "No freak you're not listening I am not your mother I was but that was back when you were normal."

Zoey felt heartbroken, "Seeing that Whitman's dead already I might as well tell you the truth, now," said Annie.

"Nineteen years ago Steven and I were happily married, but what Steven does not know was that I lived a double life. I was a part of secret group called the CWS agents, collecting weird and out of the ordinary, and studying them. I mean we made X files look like a joke, because we made the impossible possible. We even conquered things like death, diseases we were like gods. Dr. Whitman was the headed the whole operation, he got a little power hungry created and then first creature he made the ultimate project using a chemical that none discovered yet chemical Z. However, the chemical infected Dr. Whitman that is when I had an affair with him. When I came home I convinced Steven that I was pregnant with his kid," she said taking a breath.

"That's when Steve was protective of little Zoey, soon after I found that Zoey was fully infected with chemical Z, which give her the abnormal power of control over any and all metals. That day I decided to leave you at CWS," Annie continued.

"I told Steve I was leaving him and taking the baby that when he pinned against the wall," finished Annie.

"That is when Zoey interfered with a metal baseball bat, I pushed Steven down the stairs and left Zoey at the front door steps that come through the back door and I change into my agent costume. I have been agent Blackstar ever since and I don't regret a second of it," Annie admitted.

Zoey was alone she wished she was back to drifting down endless darkness. "Annie, you should be ashamed of yourself she's own daughter" said Steven.

"Yeah she's one mistake I wish I hadn't made," spoke Annie with venom.

Zoey fell down her knees feeling worthless and alone. "Aren't you freak too?" asked Mai. "No we discovered that once the chemicals the pass to another host it likes. The previous person totally normal," said Annie.

"That's horrible you rather have your own daughter raped and killed if they had a special gift!" said Kaiba. "She's a freak and I hate her and I deny any relation to her," said Annie with angry glare.

Mai was really getting angry that she angrily charged her mother.

Suddenly the whole building was shaking, "what is going on?" asked Yugi. "I think the building going to collapse," said Steven. Mai saw that some sort of weird silvery light was surrounding Zoey, "guys look," she said as she pointed to Zoey.

"That proves even more that she's freak," said Annie. "She not a freak, just someone with special gift, you don't deserve to be her mother, you left your own daughter to be under the care of people like Dr. Whitman and Agent Dark. You're no mother you're a monster!" said Mai angrily.

Zoey curled up in the fetal position none of Mai's speech got through to her. "People, I would stay back, I think a code activating again," said Steven.

"What? I deleted all the codes," said Kaiba. "Did you put it all in a disk and then set it on fire?" asked Steven. "No" said Kaiba, "I broke into the computer and erased them like a good hacker would," he finished sarcastically.

"This is bad because the codes weren't deleted properly all the codes will active all at once," said Steven, "Everyone back off a far distance from Zoey."

"That's unfair she could barely handle one code," said Yugi. "I'm sorry I didn't know…" said Kaiba guiltily. "It's ok you did not know how to properly delete them, it isn't your fault" said Steven.

"Why, were those stupid codes made anyway?" asked Joey. "For one purpose only to brain wash Zoey into Whitman's slave," said Steven. Everyone had serious face on while Mai clichéd her fist.

"So now Whitman's dead what's going happen now?" asked Yugi. "Zoey will try to destroy everything and everyone around her until she eventually kills herself," said Steven with his head bowed.

"What you're, kidding right?" said everyone at the same time in shock. "Is there any way to stop it?" asked Mai. "I don't know," said Steven, "But I would not move any closer to Zoey" said Steven.

"Why?" asked Joey. Steven reached into his pocket toke out a wind up mouse, the little mouse ran towards Zoey. Suddenly a metal Tri horned dragon appear from the concrete floor and slashed the little toy mouse into tiny pieces.

The metal Tri horned dragon absorbed any metal in that wind up mouse, had in it and roared at everyone around Zoey, it stood in front of Zoey as if guarding her.

"That answer your question?" asked Steven. Joey gulped and then nodded his head. Mai wondered what was going on in Zoey's head.

…To be continued

(A/N: I know that's not suspenseful place to stop but I felt that this part was getting too long)


	12. Chapter 12: Personal demons

DH: here it is the next ch it even weirder speical thanks to Yugikid who edited this story and to Jounry maker reviewing 

I DON'T ANYTHING! 

Ch 12: Personal demons

(Inside Zoey's mind)

Again, I was in the eternal darkness but this time I wanted to stay there. My own mother hated me and wished I were never born, everything was so confusing, and everything was dark and cold. For first time in my life, I wished I was normal then my mother would love me. 

Out of nowhere, Agent Dark started appeared and so did Dr. Whitman. "Hello dad" I said angrily to Whitman, "hmm, Annie told you the truth I'm not surprised," said Whitman. 

"So that dream about my past is lie," I said (A/N: Zoey's talking about the dream in part five). 

"Yep, all the more reason to join us," said Agent Dark. I got up and then said, "Yeah, well join this!" I summon a metal a saw and I spit it in two saws and send both of them, it hitting both of them directly. 

I heard something drop a few minutes later. I closed my eyes and open expecting Whitman and Agent Dark to be dead, instead Whitman and Dark stood behind seven agents. 

I was outnumbered I didn't care anymore "Your agents don't scare me Dr. Whitman and Agent Dark," I said. Again, I summoned a saws, spit it to seven saws, and pushed the pikes toward them.

The saws traveled at maximum speedand words I never heard before come from my mouth, "_**Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my chamber door**_!" but then someone stopped my pikes by shouting. "**Quote the Raven, '**_**Nevermore!'**_" that someone was my guardian angel Atemu.

Yugi again felt the same thing as he did when he saw Zoey trying to kill the agent with the army pants. Yugi felt as he had found a lost friend one word went across his lips. "Atemu," Yugi whispered. 

Joey heard from this from Yugi, Joey then looked at his best friend's face, Joey had a look in it as if he was hiding something, Kaiba, saw this look as well. Annie was not as evil as she said to be the truth was that she loved Mai and Zoey just as they were. 

However, Zoey had to concur, her own personal demons. This was for Zoey's own good. Zoey started to stand up "Guys she's getting up" said Mai but something was wrong Zoey seemed to be possessed her eyes had distant look to them as if she was not in this world. 

"Yeah well join this!" Zoey shouted suddenly the metal pond that was behind her started to form a huge saw it spit into two pikes. One headed to Steven, which he easily dodged the saw using old agent techniques that he was taught. 

The saw hit a random male agent and killed him. Another pike headed toward Annie, Steven knew she could dodge that as easily as he did. However, Annie would not move, she would accept her own death she thought she deserved it for telling Zoey lies just to activate all the codes. 

Annie just stood there and was accepting her own death when Steven knocked her out of the way the saw killed Agent Moonlight. (Editor's note to author: didn't even remember she was there lol)

"What do you think you're doing Steven?" said Annie dusted herself off. "I understand now you're helping, Zoey aren't you, I know," said Steven. "You don't know anything!" Annie snapped. 

"Oh really!" said Steven, he went and searched through the sheared agent Light costume found a gun that looked like it was only been used once. "Shot Zoey Annie, if you're not helping her," said Steven.

"Are you nuts? Giving Annie a gun is like giving a key to a bank to a thief!" shouted Mai. Everyone thought the same thing as Mai on that note. 

Annie smiled an angry grin; she took a shooter stance and pointed the gun at Zoey. She still stared at Annie '_don't look at me that way kid'_' thought Annie. 

The metal Tri horned dragon began roared at Annie, "I…I can't do it" she said dropping the gun. "You purposely let Kaiba delete the codes improperly so all the codes activate at once, you knew if did not activate them all at once these codes would haunted Zoey for the rest of her life. You knew Zoey had to be really depressed for them to activate them all," said Steven. Annie nodded her head. "So you do think that Mai's a freak?" asked Joey. "No" said Annie. "But that doesn't change the fact that you left Zoey here to die, and you tried to kill me," said Mai angry. "I…"Annie tried to say.

"Hey guys I hate to interpret but Zoey trying to kill us, again," said Yugi. He and the gang saw a saw pointed at each one of them. "You're agents don't scare me Dr. Whitman and Agent Dark!" shouted Zoey. 

"She thinks we are agents," said Kaiba. "_**Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my chamber door**_,**"**said ZoeyThe saws traveled at maximum speed lucky the pikes were stopped by an inch short.

(Inside Zoey's, mind third person)

Atemu the guardian angel stopped the seven saws by saying, "_**Quote the Raven, Nevermore**_**"**he said. "Atemu what the… TRAITOR!" Zoey shouted at him. "Traitor? No you don't understand, Zoey" Atemu tried to explain. 

"I understand you're defending agents who are protecting Whitman and agent Dark," Zoey said. Atemu turned around he did not see what Zoey was seeing he saw Zoey had a saw pointed each one of his old friends. 

'_It must have begin,'_ thought Atemu. "Zoey you're not killing agents listen to me, you're killing your friends," Atemu said. "Wrong Atemu, I'm killing Whitman even if he is my father, as long he and agent Dark is alive. I'll never be free," snapped Zoey. 

"Zoey you're already free Whitman's already dead so is Agent Dark, these codes are messing with your head," said Atemu. "They seem… so real," said Zoey slowly. "I know," said Atemu. Zoey garbed her head and then she said, "Maybe you're lying, to me, maybe you're an illusion made by the codes," said Zoey. "No I am not an illusion and I have never lied to you so why would I start now?" asked Atemu, "Here let me show something to you," he said.

Mai saw that Zoey came back with a look of complete look of terror in her eyes "no… he was right," said Zoey. Mai wondered whom the 'he' Zoey was referring too. 

The pikes dropped to ground suddenly, everyone forgave Zoey for trying to kill all of them, they were just glad to get her back. Steven smiled at Zoey, it was great to have her back at this point, it didn't even matter that she was not his real daughter. Zoey still had unanswered questions about Steven and Annie, ones Steven was ready to answer now.

(Zoey's P.O.V)

I can't believe that I tried to kill my own friends, but they forgave me anyways. Now I hated those codes they made me try to kill my own friends. Yugi who helped escape the CWS. Kaiba who let me stay at his secret mansion, Mai who broke me out of a coma, Pegasus who shed some light into my once dark world, Joey who still kept the secret about my guardian angel. 

They are my friends and I tried to kill them, I was very grateful for Atemu my guardian angel without him I would in the eternal darkness, Two innocent agents would be dead, and I would have been Whitman's slave.

I hoped that he would forgave me too because I called him a traitor. Something was wrong the eternal darkness would let me go it was trying to drag me back, I try to fight back it but it was too strong.

Back and in the eternal dark again but I would not let the illusions fool me this time I would not let it hurt my friends again by my hands. 

I was staring straight into the face of Agent Dark again. "Go away agent Dark you are dead!" I yelled at him.

Somehow, for a dead guy, he was not listening. I could felt his evil making me afraid making me, feel so helpless. I knew he was not the real agent Dark, for he was dead… right? 

Mai saw Zoey's eyes had that distant look to them again and everyone back up at safe distance, but Mai would let not the codes control Zoey. Mai ran to Zoey but the metal Tri horned dragon would have nothing of it and tried to attack Mai. "Mai watch out!" Joey yelled. 

Just when Tri horned dragon was to slash her again. Mai give the metal dragon a hard look that was when it stopped, and let Mai pass, "Zoey" she said. "Come on little sis whatever going on in that head of yours, is not real," Mai garbed Zoey's shoulder no response from the girl. Zoey bowed her head as if she did something wrong. "Atemu," Zoey responded. "Atemu?" Mai said loudly. "The Pharaoh?" Yugi asked automatically. 

Joey looked like he was sweating bullets suddenly, "What are you nervous about mutt does it have anything to do with a curtain guardian ang…" Kaiba did not get to finish because Joey covered his mouth Joey looked like a deer caught in headlights. 

Joey snuck off with Kaiba "Ahh sorry folks but there is nothing to see here," Joey said dragging Kaiba to somewhere where nobody else could hear them. Joey uncovered Kaiba's mouth and he looked pissed "Wheeler you ever do that again and you'll be eating your dog food through a straw," Kaiba threatened. 

"Fine, whatever but did Zoey tell about that dream," Joey whispered. "Yeah in fact she made this," said Kaiba as reached into his pocket. Kaiba showed Joey the metal Atemu angel statue. 

"She made me promise to not tell anyone, about Atemu the guardian angel, so please, don't tell everyone else," said Joey. "But, I don't see why we can't tell others," said Kaiba. 

"She must be worried that we might think she's crazy," said Joey. "She has an abnormal power and that is what's she is worried about?" asked Kaiba. Joey shrugged his shoulders.

Yugi was getting curious so he went closer to them. "What are you two up to," said Yugi. Both Joey and Kaiba jumped and had the deer caught in headlights look on their faces. Kaiba hid the statue behind his back, "us nothing" they both said with fake smiles on their faces. 

"Then what are you hiding Kaiba?" asked Yugi. Now it was Kaiba's turn to be sweating bullets, "Come on show what's in your hands" said Yugi sounding like a mother.

Kaiba sighed and showed his hands they were empty. "See I told you nothing," said Kaiba. Yugi sighed, "ok whatever," he said and went to go keep Steven Company. 

"Whew" Joey and Kaiba said. "Nice job taking the statue," said Kaiba. "I didn't take I thought you put in your pocket" said Joey. 

Soon they realized that neither one had the statute, that's when they both herd a whistle from some one. Pegasus waved, with the statue in his hand at them, and a funny smile on his face. Leaving Joey and Kaiba dumbfounded, "I'll never undermine that man again," said Kaiba. Joey nodded in agreement. 

Mai tried to get something else from Zoey, "Dark is back," Zoey whimpered as she fell her knees. "What are you talking about Zoey he's dead," said Mai. "Hello my two blossoms," said a voice. As Mai heard the voice, she turned around in fear, "No!" Mai said. Sure enough, it was the evil know as Agent Dark standing as if nothing had happened to him.

Zoey's mind in her point of view

I felt his presence as he trapped me in a glass cage, hearing his breathing I am more convinced that he wasn't, he wasn't died. I couldn't move I fell on my knees "no" I repeated. I had trouble breathing. "Please make him go away," I said in fear. I herd his evil laughter ringing my ears. 

"You're supposed to dead," Mai said. "Yes well I'm back thanks to illegal cloning," said Agent Dark with a smug look on his face. "But I'm not the agent Dark you remember I'm a project just like the one you call Zoey," he said. Zoey whispered, " Please make him go away." 

Kaiba having a flashback suddenly

Kaiba remembered when Zoey went out her tent to look the moon, then he thought, he might join her and then he put a hand on her shoulder that when she panicked and said presidents of United States in alphabetic order begged some guy named agent Dark not to hurt her.

Kaiba put his hand other shoulder, Zoey pleaded again when she saw it was only Kaiba she hugged him, and pleaded for agent Dark to kept away from her while clinging to him.

End flashback 

'**Keep Dark away, keep him away from me**,' echoed in Kaiba's mind. Kaiba still seeing the scars that Zoey hid beneath her shirt, the promise he made to Zoey echoed through his mind too. "I will make sure of it," he said. However, Kaiba thought he was seeing double, because agent Dark at that moment looked like Gosaburo Kaiba. 

"You!" said Kaiba shouted, he did something nobody expected, He tackled agent Dark to the ground punched him a few times in the face. 

"Let's see how you like being treated like a punching bag," he said. Everyone just stood there in awe. 

Agent Dark threw one punch hitting Kaiba once in stomach and Kaiba mashed his teeth agent Dark garbed Kaiba's shoulders pushed him off. Dark sent Kaiba sailing towards one of the lab's walls and he almost smashed into the wall when Wheeler softened the blow. 

Kaiba, got up, wiped some blood from the corner of his mouth, and gave agent Dark the famous 'you are dead' look.

"Thanks mutt" said Kaiba looking at him. Joey smiled even if he was hurting everywhere else. 

Although Kaiba called him 'mutt' at lease, he thanked him that was something. "You're welcome Moneybags," said Joey. 

"Wheeler what do say we take him together," said Kaiba with a smirk and cracking his knuckles. Joey nodded both Joey and Kaiba ran to agent Dark, and both jumped to tackle him. 

"Freeze" said Agent Dark sounding like a policeman but that's when they froze in midair. Agent Dark shook his head "I guess you two weren't listening, when I spoke about the being a project," he said. 

Mai again started glowing as she felt something drain her strength. Mai then figured that agent Dark was using her power. "I have Project X's power to steal other projects power," said Agent Dark. 

Project X don't what going on but the urge to protect Zoey grow, he needed her to safe and now was time to was about to give Agent Dark a taste of his own medicine. When another project glowed, and some weird power spread through the whole room.

All of a sudden, everyone in the room expect agent Dark and Zoey fell to the floor to watch helplessly. Agent Dark went closer and closer to Zoey. The metal Tri horned tried to attack agent Dark with its claws. "explode" said agent Dark. The metal tri horned dragon exploded, leaving a liquid metal all over the room. Zoey whimpered while she on her knees. "You leave her alone," said Steven.

(Zoey's mind in her POV)

"Fight him Zoey I know you can," said my guardian angel. "Atemu I can't I'm afraid," I admitted. "Come on if you can fight the ultimate project you can fight your own personal demons," he said to me. "What are personal demons?" I asked, "Personal demons are problems or pains of the past that you hold inside and let them torment you," Atemu explained. "Oohhh," I reposed. "You broke out of this cage before remember," Atemu said with a smile. "You're right I can do it again," I said. In addition, my arms turned a metal claws then I broke that cage again "and I forgive you," Atemu said. I smiled and nodded at him. I stared into agent Dark's eyes or as Atemu called him 'my personal demon'.

Agent Dark picked Zoey off the floor she was limp like a rag doll, "Hello Project Z" he said with sneer, with. Agent Dark garbed her chin to make her face him so he could see the fear in her eyes. Instead, Agent Dark got a distant look from the young girl. 

Which pleased him even more, agent Dark got out an evil chuckle. Agent Dark ran his fingers through Zoey's hair. In addition, kissed Zoey once on her cheek, then Dark garbed one Zoey's shoulder, which was where recent scars were and squeezed it.

Zoey yelped in pain, while agent Dark smiled a lustfully grin. "You're mine Z, and there's nothing anybody could do about it, this time," said Agent Dark. Zoey started to shiver.

(Zoey's mind in her POV)

Agent Dark kissed my on my cheek, the bastard also squeezed my recent wounds caused by him. His hot dinosaur like breath went in my face. This was causing me to panic. This no illusion I feel so helpless so powerless to stop him. "You are not real just a personal demon," I said.

I used my claws to scratch him leaving deep wounds in his face. "You're mine Z, and there's nothing anybody could do about it," said agent Dark. "I AM NOT YOURS! And I'm going to do something about it," I snapped at him.

"You're just my personal demon, one I want to be rid of forever," Zoey whispered metal claws formed on Zoey hands and she used to slash agent Dark's face there was deep gashes in face. "I AM NOT YOURS!" Zoey screamed as she garbed him slammed his face to the floor. "That's right, fight him" Pegasus said. "You are to going pay for that you worthless slave," said Agent Dark getting up wiping his face. 

(Zoey's mind in her point of view)

"You are to going pay for that you worthless slave," said agent Dark. '**Worthless slave**' echoed through my mind. I see flashbacks Whitman saying that right after I passed out, worthless slave rang repeatedly, through my whole mind. Anger pure anger went through my veins.

(End POV)

Yugi, Mai, Joey, Kaiba, Steven and Pegasus could get up but they can't move because of the weird power, so they had to stand there helplessly. "Agent Dark, don't touch her," said Mai. "I see you have gotten up, not that it matters because I'm killing you all," said Dark. Then a scream of anger came from Zoey "WORTHLESS SLAVE I'll show you worthless slave!" Zoey shouted on the top of her lungs a silvery light beamed out of her. Project X then get a idea to kill Agent Dark "Z, you have hit him with everything you got, he can only absorb a little at a time," said project X. "Thank you X," Zoey said looking towards the fellow project. Zoey pushed agent Dark away "Don't you EVER, touch me again," she said with a very pissed off look on her face. "You want my power I'll give to you, my power however you're going to regret it," said Zoey, the liquid metal that was scatted around the room gathered into a metal pike. The projects saw this happening and so did the agents "Ahh much to absorb!" screamed agent Dark. 

Zoey sent the saw through Agent Dark, that's when agent Dark became nothing but dust. However, one saw was going too fast for Zoey to stop and the saw was heading toward Mai. 

That's when Annie knocked Mai out of the way unfortunately; the saw hit her in her lung hard. Annie fell gasping for air since she was now dieing there no point playing games any more. 

"I'm sorry, for saying all these things, it was only because I was trying to get all these codes so you never be haunted by them ever again. What I said was a lie. Dr. Whitman made a zygote and injected chemical Z into you, while your were grown in my womb as you the same happened with Mai. He made me kidnapped you and Mai, he would have turned you into area 51 if I do not kidnapped you, I glad you were born Zoey and Mai, I love you both," said Annie.

The sprinkler system went off washing off the weird power. Yugi and the gang could easily move again. Steven immediately went to Annie and held her "Honey I want you to know I forgive you and I love you" he said holding her close to him. 

"I love you Steven I wish I had more time with you, Zoey and Mai". Mai now loved her mother and was able to forgive her. "I love you mom you're not monster," said Mai. 

Mai helped Zoey up to bring her closer. "Mom, she's dying, someone do something" said Zoey in a panic. "Zoey, I want remember I will always love you and Mai no matter what you both do or who you are," said Annie. Annie tried to reach for Zoey, "I'll always be with you," said Annie putting her hand on Zoey's shoulder. Annie died, then from a collapsed lung in Steven's arms. Zoey cried she was so depressed for her mother dying. Steven let Annie lay died in his arms. However, it was far over because the dust formed into agent Dark again, but nobody noticed that went into Zoey's ear. 

(Zoey's mind in her POV)

'I killed her I kill my own mother she gave me birth and I killed her,' thought Zoey. "It was accident you don't even know that you would hit Mai," encouraged Atemu. "I tried to kill my older sister that doesn't confront me any Atemu," Zoey said. "As I said it was an accident," said Atemu. "You were right my angry got the best of…" Zoey started to say. "Zoey don't beat yourself up for this, it was just too much for you, you had to let go of the angry that you keep inside of you and you directed at agent Dark you don't know that your weapon would through him and hit Mai," said Atemu. 

(Zoey's POV)

I tried to not let my tears out I really did, but I could not take it anymore that when I break down crying "let it out Zoey let it all out," Atemu said hugging me and I hugged back. Suddenly ropes formed around me pulling me away my guardian angel. "What's going on?" I asked, "I can't move help." I looked up and there he was, Agent Dark had came back "You, you're dead I killed you" I said. "You just don't get it, Zoey you can never get rid of me," said he said. "No," I yelled. "Oh yes and I'll absorb your power to destroy this building killing everyone in here," he told me. I tried my best to get out but nothing worked the ropes were just too strong. Agent Dark hands were going to touch me when Atemu, pushed him away "not if I have anything to say about it," he said. 

"Who the hell are you and what the hell is your problem?" asked agent Dark. "That's really none your business," said Atemu. "Fine, whatever, don't I care, just move out of my way," snapped Agent Dark. 

"I can't do that," said Atemu. "Why is that?" asked Dark. "Because my job is to help and protect her," said Atemu. 

"What are ya some sort of knight in shinning armor?" snapped agent Dark. "You can say that, how about we play a game," said Atemu crossing him arms. "What sort of game?" asked Agent Dark taking same posture as Atemu. "The game of duel monsters," Atemu said. "Sounds fun but I have better things to do then stand here and play with a knight, I have people to kill and things to blow up," said Dark. 

"You're not scared of me beating you," said Atemu. "Please" spat Dark. "Let's say if you win, I'll let you do whatever you want to Zoey but if I win you have leave Zoey alone forever," said Atemu. "What kind of weirdo are you?" said agent Dark. "Do you accept?" asked Atemu with that famous (A/N: and just plain sexy) 'don't mess with me smile'. "Fine let's do it" said Agent Dark.

(Outside of Zoey's brain)

Everyone bowed their heads as they mourned the death of Annie Valentine. Everyone also tried to confront Zoey. However, nothing worked as Zoey limped in the middle of the room, stayed on her knees and break down crying. 

Mai went go to confront Zoey. Joey garbed her and shook his head, "I think she needs some space" said Joey. Mai nodded, a few minutes later Zoey took out the Tri horned dragon that Pegasus gave her. Zoey tossed it right at Yugi. Yugi looked confused "Atemu Take this" she said. "Did she just call you Atemu, Yugi?" asked Mai.

(Zoey's brain POV)

Atemu was to start the duel but I somehow was loose enough to get the Tri horned dragon that was hidden my pocket. "Atemu take this" I said I tossed the only card I had to him. 

Atemu caught it "but Zoey I can't take this your favorite card" he looked at me worried. "I know but it's the lease I can do to help," I said. "How touching can we please get this over with?" said agent Dark impatiently. 

(A/N: I only have one duel this story so I'm keeping this duel short so let's just say agent Dark put a good fight and now both players are down to one monster on each side) 

Both agent Dark and Atemu were down their last 100 life points Agent dark managed to summon Buster Blader (2600) when Atemu summoned Tri horned dragon (2850), but it gave Buster Blader an extra 500 life points, (3100) while agent dark had no face down cards while Atemu had one.

"So psycho guess I win since I have the stronger monster," Dark gloated. "This game isn't won until you attack," said Atemu looking worried. "As you wish go Buster Blader destroy that dragon," however, just as agent Dark was to destroy Tri horned dragon and win the game.

"I don't think so I'll active a magic card it's called Mystic Plasma Zone and what it does is it increases a dark type monster by 500. However it decreases the defense by 400 it's small price but it's worth it," said Atemu (A/N: for people who are as bad in math as I am the Tri horned dragon attack points are now 3350). 

"All right you win," said agent Dark. "Now untie Zoey and be on your way or do I have to teach you another lesson," snapped Atemu. I was happy that Atemu but then a glass case fell, Atemu, trapping him inside suddenly, as Dark went toward me. 

"That wasn't part of the deal," said Atemu. "Yeah well I don't take orders from psychos, if I did, I would be watching for the mother ship with tin hat on," laughed Dark. "This case won't hold me, I'll break out and then you'll sorry!" shouted Atemu. Atemu tried to break the case but something stopped him as he saw the duel monster card that I gave him start to glow.

Yugi was trying to figure out why Zoey called him 'Atemu' and then gave him a duel monster card. However, he could not come up with anything. "Joey maybe we should tell him about the dream after Atemu was Yugi's best friend" whispered Kaiba to Joey. "No, I'm sure Zoey will tell the rest of us when she feels comfortable" said Joey. 

Something weird happened suddenly, the Tri horned that Zoey gave Yugi began to glow with a silvery light. "No, not again, Agent Dark isn't done with Zoey," Steven said. "But he's died she killed him right front of us," said Mai. "I don't know how it happened but whoever made agent Dark, gave him the ability to become a code after death," said Steven. 

"Are we ever going come out of this twilight zone?" said Joey. "If you think it's bad just think how it's like for Zoey in there," said Pegasus.

(Atemu's P.O.V)

Agent Dark trapped me in this, glass case I could easily break out it. However, this man hurt a sweet innocent girl like Zoey for doing absolutely nothing wrong other than having a special gift. If this guy, were around during when I was pharaoh, he would have bashed in the shadow realm forever in a heartbeat. (Editor's Note: and we all know it too) 

That's when the card that Zoey gave me began to get an eerie glow. I don't know how it happened but the card in my hand become the real Tri horned dragon. 

The Tri Horned dragon broke the glass case with its claws. I was going to give Dark a piece of my mind when great scream came from Zoey. With made no sense since agent Dark nowhere near Zoey. 

(Zoey's POV)

I soon realized that Agent Dark was right I could never get rid of him, he going to be my personal demon until the day I die.

There was only one way to make sure he would never bother me, and it required whatever power I had left.

(Outside)

Whatever metal was left in room gathered and shirred around Zoey, It slowly was forming a liquid metal tornado around her. 

"What's happening to Zoey, Steven?" asked Yugi. "I have no clue," said Steven. 

Copper wires and pipes came out of the wall. "It's the end of the world," said Joey. "Don't be stupid Mutt it isn't end of the world it just looks that way," said Kaiba. Project X can't do noting watch but a part told him that this was Zoey's fight.

A huge saw appeared just the one that killed the ultimate project. The metal saw was pointed right at Zoey, and was backing up towards her as if she were aiming for herself, "Zoey trying to comment suicide" said Pegasus. Project X quickly garbed the saw and so did the other projects. Project X going let her die if it was the last thing he did.

Yugi and others gasped and garbed the enormous saw trying to stop it. "This is the only way to get rid him forever," said Zoey. "She must be talking about agent Dark," said Steven struggling to keep the saw still. 

Some agents including Agents Lighting and Thunder helped hold that pike. Steven looked at them, "We agreed to help you, because we believe that Zoey has suffered enough unjust punishment," Lighting said. Steven sighed thankful that some of the CWS agents share his view.

However, other agents had put up their guns, "We are loyal to Whitman let her kill herself," said the other agents. The other agents draw their guns but there was one thing they did not plan on that their guns were made of metal, and they melted and formed in the gigantic saw.

"We don't follow Whitman's his teaching of punishment because of a special gift now that he's dead there is no point of us being his lackeys," said agent Lighting. "That lady did nothing wrong and it isn't right to let the innocent die," said agent Thunder. Some of the Agents along with Yugi and gang was holding the saw tried to stop the saw from killing Zoey.

(Zoey POV)

I refused to feel helpless, I refuse to let agent Dark touch me. I pointed the saw towards myself; this was to only way to get rid of him, Agent Dark just stood, there watching this.

The Tri horned dragon holding the saw and so did Atemu. They trying were to prevent me from killing myself. "Please let go let me die it's the only way," I pleaded.

"No I refuse to let you kill yourself," said Atemu. "There is always another way," said Atemu. 

"He will haunt me for the rest of your life, I can't handle that," I said letting a tear fall. "Come on Zoey, you can't do this, this isn't the only way give rid of agent Dark and what about the other projects, they see you as role model, and you killing yourself, it would make them do the same," said Atemu. "Your friends don't want to see you dead they trying to hold the saw also and your big sister she would be extremely sad if you die…"said Atemu, "Zoey you got to trust me," told the angel Pharaoh. 

I do trust him he was right about everything so far, so I slowly let the pike on the ground and it melted to big metal pond. Agent Dark was coming closer to me when the Tri Horned dragon blocked his way. "Move you stupid dragon," said Dark the Tri Horned shook his head if it were human it would have a smug look on its face. "Yeah you're going stop me you and what army?" asked agent Dark.

(Outside Zoey's brain)

The saw slowly landed on the ground and it melted into a metal pond. Steven sighed. "That was a close one," said Mai "you're telling me," said Agent Lighting. "Will she be okay?" asked agent Thunder. 

Steven shrugged his shoulders, "Only time will tell," he said. Just when everything was back to normal, that's when everyone pockets began to glow. Mai, Joey, Kaiba, Pegasus and Yugi found that their old duel monsters decks were glowing. 

Out each of the deck, a duel monster card floated from the deck. Each card was a favorite card from each person. Cyber Harpy Lady, (E/N: found out that was her favorite one now) Red eyes black dragon, Blue eyes white dragon, Dark magician, and Toon magician Dark Girl, the Tri horned dragon card led the way the other duel monsters followed and began to circle Zoey shinning and glowing around her.

(In Zoey's, mind third person)

Duel monsters stood beside the Tri Horned Dragon formed a wall-stopping agent Dark. Atemu felt that Zoey needed to be held, so that's what he did. "Are you doing this somehow?" asked Zoey. "No Zoey your friends are doing this, they are trying to help you destroy Dark," answered Atemu. 

Zoey cried but this time they were grateful tears. Atemu hugged Zoey even harder, and started rubbing her back. "I don't deserve a guardian angel like you," said Zoey. "Sure you do, Zoey, you deserve the world," said Atemu smiling. 

One by the Duel monsters began to attack agent Dark until they attacked together as one. Finally, Agent Dark was destroyed. 

"Is he gone This time for sure," asked Zoey. "That depends on whether you let him torment you, again," said Atemu letting of Zoey. 

Zoey nodded and closed her eyes_: '__**A terrible darkness has fallen upon us**_the eternal darkness began to disappear _**we might not surrender to it**_and the ropes come undone by itself _**we shall lift our lamps courage**_ Zoey then had a clear view of her friends _**find our way through the morning'**_

Zoey turned around and look at the duel monsters that helped her and thanked everyone single one of them for stopping Agent Dark.

Zoey then looked her guardian angel "I don't how I can ever thank you" said Zoey. "Just don't give up, don't let your personal demons rule your life and remember you're not alone," said Atemu with a smile, "Oh and one more thing, give Steven a chance even isn't your real father he still cares about you like his own," said Atemu. Zoey nodded her head while walking toward the light.

(Outside of Zoey' mind)

Yugi and the gang got their cards that were laying there around Zoey. Leaving the Tri horned next to her. Steven put the card in his back pocket and then Steven knew the codes had gone now forever, so Steven picked up an exhausted Zoey from the ground. Mai noticed that Zoey's arm was bleeding so Mai ripped on her jacket sleeve to wrap the wound. 

Zoey opened her eyes and looked into Steven's eyes. Steven was about to let Zoey down in fear she would push him away fall out of his arms and hurt herself. But Zoey wanted to him to hold her, so she clanged to him, "Will you hold me through the darkness Daddy just like you did before?" she asked in a tired voice. 

Steven let a few tears fall while nodding his head, "Yes, Zoey, I'll hold you," said Steven. Zoey put her head on Steven's chest while still clinching to him feeling safe and secure right in his arms. Zoey was lulled to sleep by heartbeats of her father's heart.

The building began to fall apart because Zoey melted some the support beams. That's when all the projects formed a small circle around Zoey's and her friends and some the agents. In addition, with a flash of light they transported outside the CWS building. 

The CWS building collapsed killing everyone inside that had been loyal to Dr. Whitman. Zoey woke again watching the only home she knew crumble to the ground. Zoey smiled knowing that she was starting a new life and went back to sleep listening again to Steven's heart. Steven delicately kissed Zoey's forehead as she slept. "Sleep well my little princeness for new life awaits you" Steven said quietly. Steven took some daniloins to found around the surrounding forest, and buried them on top of what left of the CWS building. Steven took some rocks and spelled out the name Annie underneath the daniloins. "Goodbye Annie I promise your dream won't die." 

Yugi and the others gathered around Steven and Zoey. Everyone whispered not wanting to wake Zoey "So are you leaving now? You know since you have Zoey back?" asked Yugi. "We have don't have a home, since it's destroyed now," said Steven. "You know Yugi, I think I saw the house next door to yours for sale" said Kaiba. 

"Alright let's go see it," said Steven, "But first I had to adopt little Zoey, Mai and those projects they need a home too," said Steven. Mai nodded and smiled.

The agents the outside the building decided to get real names and a new jobs and start a new life, once they all were freed from danger of the building. 

Kaiba and Pegasus teamed together to create the Project Support Center. Which not only give the projects real names, but homes too, also give the projects anything they wanted or needed. They together with the help of course Steven deleted every code in eveh project. In addition, it gave the world an opportunity to see these so called 'projects' for the first time, but of coarse guests are encourage not calling them freaks or any other hurtful names.

Seto Kaiba made it possible for Steven to adopt Zoey and Mai by guiding Steve through all the nasty paperwork that he himself once went through to be adopted. Steve and Zoey moved to the house next to Yugi. 

However, for weeks for unknown reasons Zoey contently sat and faced a corner in her room. It was as if punishing herself for something. 

Thankfully, Yugi helped Zoey out of quickly and it didn't last too much longer. Slowly Zoey accepted Steven as her father. Even when everyone went back home, Yugi was not lonely anymore because usually Zoey come to his house keep him company. 

Joey and Mai moved back to Domino city because Mai wanted to stay close to her sister and father; Joey had no problem with that at all. Zoey also visited the Project Support Center every so often, to see if everyone there was happy and everyone there was happy every time she saw them all. Although for some reason people was name was project X was extremely happy whenever she came .Zoey later came to Domino city's museum to apologize to Alexandra for the actions of Dr. Whitman and the agents she easily forgave her. 


	13. Chapter 13:new changes

Part 13: New changes

DH: This is the final chapter, thank you all for reading. All I can say is enjoy

Ch 13: New changes

Several months later

Zoey was sleep on her own bed under the confronting light of the moon.  
Atemu the guardian angel had come back to Zoey's dream to tell her something important.

(Zoey's dream third person)

Zoey had nice dream for once she was dancing on moon with mysterious man who made her feel safe and secure, just she felt in her father's arms as the CWS was destroyed.

Zoey saw Atemu appeared. Atemu saw Zoey was happy but he about to deliver news that was going made her sad. Which Atemu don't want to do it but it had to be done. "Have you to come to join us Atemu?" asked Zoey dancing with a mysterious man. Atemu looked unhappy, Zoey stopped whatever she doing "what's wrong Atemu? Why do you look sad?" she asked. "I have to leave, Zoey," he said slowly. "For how long?" she asked him worried.

"Forever" said Atemu looking away from Zoey. "You mean I am never going to see you again?" asked Zoey. Atemu looked at her and nodded his head reluctantly.

Zoey bowed her head down "Why?" she asked. "Because things change you'll grown older and you won't need me anymore," said Atemu. "But Atemu I do need you, you're like a brother to me" said Zoey.

"I'm sorry Zoey I have to help other people so I'll, say farewell for the last time," said Atemu. "Atemu if you're going leave forever can I ask for one last hug?" asked Zoey trying to hold back her tears. Atemu nodded his head; Zoey and Atemu hugged each for the last time.

A single tear ran down Atemu's cheek, then he let go of Zoey "Bye Atemu I never forget you," said Zoey in tears. "I won't forget you either," said Atemu he was in tears too but he turned away for her so she won't see him. "Just remember do not give up fighting, Zoey you will reach your dream someday just be patient," said Atemu. Zoey nodded, Atemu disappeared, and that was last time Zoey saw Atemu.

Several years later

Despite Zoey's wish she had blossomed into a beautiful healthy woman. Steven would not trade it anything of it for second because she was a lot happier, than before. There were no more agents or Dr. Whitman to ruin her life and that was an encouraging thought.

Kaiba decided to take another vacation but this time he throw another duel monster tournament just for old time sakes. Of course, there was new technology, now of course to promote the company in the tournament. By creating duel disks that were the sizes of a small bracelet.

Mai joined so did Joey, Yugi also joined, so did must of Domino city for battle city tournament, number ten.

Mai did pretty good she was in 6th place but some random dude named George come changed that and defeated her. "It's okay Dedi you'll get him next time," said Zoey.

For the first time Mai actually happy she lost, Zoey went to confront Mai that she saw George comment about an easy victory to his buddies, that just ticked Zoey's nerves and they weren't happy comments either.

"Man what a waste time that Valentine girl has the duel talent of my grandmother," said George. Mai got hurt but Zoey got madder, "You have no right to talk my sister like that," snapped Zoey looking up at George because he was taller.

"Hey boys look it's a little pixie," said George as if he talking to five year old as he clutched a beer can in his fists. "Pixie!" shouted Zoey. "She sure is a fine pixie," said one George's friends.

Zoey saw the weird look in George friend's as she did in agent Dark when he was alive. "I say whatever I want Tinkerbelle so move it," said George. Zoey smelled something she never smelled before the smell of alcohol.

"Come on Zoey let's go and leave these drunken monkeys," said Mai. "No Dedi that guy offended you and I'm going do something about it," said Zoey. "How about I challenge you to duel," she said with her arms crossed George laughed. Stopping to catch his breath, he then said "yeah right."

"What are you scared this 'pixie' will win? And kick your butt," Zoey said with a 'don't mess with me' grin. Mai raised her eyebrows she remembered seeing that somewhere in her past but she could not remember where.

George, grinned throwing his beer can behind him. "Watch me squash this pixie to dust guys," said George. George and Zoey went dueling arena.

"Pixies go first," said George "that's fine with me" said Zoey giving him a narrow stare.

(A/N this duel is going be in R/P format)

Both Zoey and George start at 4000 lifepoints.

Zoey: First I place a monster face down and put face down card your move

George: First, I put which face down card and then I attack with Witty phantom (1400).

Zoey: Bad move because you just attacked my wall of illusion which has 1850 defense points which means you lost 450 life points and also returns Witty phantom to your hand.

George: oh yeah I play a trap card it's called **major riot** here it works when a monster was returned from the field to the hand. We both return all monsters on the field to each side of the field to each player's hand and we put the same number monsters on the field. I'll then summon la jinn the mystical genie of the lamp (1800) and I'll add a magic card it's, call dark energy it adds attack points so that makes my monster have 2100.

Zoey: All right, I'll put another face down monster card, and put another face down card. In addition, end my turn

George: I'll attack again

Zoey: I guess monkeys never learn because you fell for the same thing you attacked my big shield Guardna (2600) causing you to lose 500 life points. Now have 3050 life points left.

George: Yes, you forgot that once big Guardna is attacked it switches into attack position.

Zoey: You forget that now your turn is over and now it is my turn, so I sacrifice my big shield Guardna to summon Dark Magician Girl (2000) then I'll activate a magic card it's called **Mystical plasma zone**. What it does is it increases a dark type monster by 500 but it decreases the defense by 400 it's small price but it's worth it. That's not all I play another magic card its called **Eternal rest** it destroys all monster with equipped cards that includes your la jinn. "Which means your life point is completely open for a direct attack. Therefore, your life points are now 550.

George was furious this unknown woman was wiping the floor with him. "Not bad for Pixie huh?" said Zoey with a grin on her face.

George: you haven't won yet I play **swords of revealing lights**, which means you can't attack for three turns.

Zoey: fine

After three turns, they both managed to summon three-face down monsters. Now it was Zoey's turn.

Zoey: I put one face down card and end my turn

George: I play pot of greed now my swords are destroyed so I play my ace in the hole Zera ritual which let's me summon Zera the Mant (2800), thanks your magic card (mystic plasma zone is field card) it gains an extra 500 point which it is now has 3300. Which unfortunately for your Dark Magician Girl is enough to destroy her, which means you, lose 800 life points. I end my turn.

Zoey: you're not the only one with an ace in the hole, I sacrifice my two-face monster to summon Tri horned dragon (2850) the field that's not all it gains 500 attack points which means now it has (3350), therefore, you lose points 50 life points.

George: (smirking at Zoey) big deal I still 500 life points left.

Zoey: not anymore cause active a trap card called **Ceasefire** it flips all face down monsters on each side the field and for every effect monster card it decrease your life by 500. I see you had two-effect monster, which means you lose life points 1000 means you lose.  
(End of duel)

(Back to story format)

Oh, How Zoey wished that Atemu her guardian angel saw the duel she won. He would have proud of her but he was gone forever or lease she thought he was because in the roaring crowd Zoey could swore that she saw Atemu cheering her on by giving her a thumbs up.

Zoey looked back wide-eyed but when she blinked, he was gone. Zoey franticly searched the crowd and Atemu was not there she smiled and laughed at herself _'great I'm going nuts'_ she thought.

Zoey went to George "How about you apologize to my sister or do I have to teach you another lesson, jerk," said Zoey to George. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. Zoey gave George a teacher look.

"Alright I'm sorry geez let's move boys," said George. Mai looked at Zoey "where did you learn to duel like that?" she asked her sister. "Oh I picked up from someone else," said Zoey.

"I'm sure that you have could wipe the floor with that monkey, you were just unlucky that's all," Zoey with smile. Mai smiled in part, she taken this loss badly and began to have nightmares, now it was no big deal.

After the tournament and for the first time Joey Wheeler was number one duelist.

(A/N: I had throw one of my muses a bone) (Kaiba throws bone at Joey's head). That's not what I meant.)

When Joey finally beat Kaiba at dueling, everyone was expecting Seto Kaiba get all angry and demand a rematch right away. However, Seto let it go, throw a party for top ten players in tournament.

That when Pegasus taught people to play a game called, "karaoke dress up." Basely like regular karaoke but you dress up for the song. First Mai and Joey got first sang "Broken" by Seether and Amy Lee dressed in black and heavy makeup, that was very romantic.

Joey, Pegasus, Yugi had go next with "when you're jet," a song from West Side Story they dressed as thugs pointing plastic knifes.

Some people laughed, but not as much next number, which was by Kaiba. Kaiba wore a disco suit made his hair to look like a fro and then sang horribly to Footloose.

"Footloose, footloose kick off your Sunday shoes" sang Kaiba while doing some disco moves. (A/N: this was an idea I had from a drem)

Everyone kind shocked to see Kaiba doing this, everyone, didn't know what to say when Pegasus said, "Well that just made me look straight."

That's when everyone blast out laughing. Now it was Zoey's turn she dressed in a sparking dress she sang softly but sweetly to "wing beneath my wings".

Zoey then saw man that looked kind of familiar; he was almost as tall as Kaiba brownish sort of skin black raven hair and violent eyes, she remember seeing a picture of him in Kaiba's secret vault but he was younger looking in these pictures.

However, Zoey also remembered how she danced with him on the moon in her dreams. Zoey now remembered his name 'Mokuba,' she thought.

It was Mokuba he was now grew up, when Zoey was done, everyone cheered. Mokuba garbed Zoey's hand said some French and kissed her hand, Zoey do not say anything all she did was blush.

Mokuba said some comments about Zoey telling how beautiful she looked, which she didn't know how to react because she wasn't used to people saying these nice things about her before.

Mokuba then asked if they met before, Seto Kaiba then a band dimmed the lights it was time for slow dancing.

Mokuba taught Zoey how to dance, when she was near him she felt safe and secure as she did in the dream with the mysterious man. Kaiba looked happy that they had both found each other.

After a while, Zoey and Mokuba fell in love with each other, Mokuba had the patience and love Zoey, needed. In addition, Zoey had warmth and caring that Mokuba needed.

One day Steve and Pegasus went to where the CWS used to be, and, went in underground tunnel where Steven hid one machine that had the ability to bring back from the dead into their world without being by eating worms and stuff.

"Agent Pegasus you joined the CWS to bring Celica back and well I'm going to make that wish come true but when we bring her back we have to destroy the machine afterward," said Steven.

"Why?" asked Pegasus. "Because people will find machine come and bring someone like Hitler from the grave, plus I don't like playing God," answered Steven. Pegasus wanted Celia back then realized that she was happier wherever she was. Pegasus found something in his pocket a rusty statue that he took from Kaiba all these years back. Pegasus smiled knowing whom to bring back, "how about we bring someone else back," he said.

Zoey had left from a party, but instead of heading home she went next door to see what going on over at Yugi's house.

The first thing Zoey heard was tears, "Yugi is everything…?," asked Zoey, as she went into the living room. Zoey could hardly believe her eyes.

"Zoey is that you?" **he** asked there** he** was, this time he was no longer figment of her imagination, so he didn't have wings this time ether but it didn't matter to Zoey he looked the same. Atemu was standing there in the living room.

Zoey ran and hugged her used to be guardian angel, "Atemu!... I missed you," said Zoey. "I missed you too, you have grown up quite beautifully," said Atemu.

(A/N: did you actually think I was going let go of him again he, he) "How were you… how did you?" asked Zoey speechless.

Atemu pointed to Pegasus with his eyes whom had been standing in the hallway, "Uncle Peg, thank you, I don't know how you did it, thank you from bottom of my heart," said Zoey now hugging Pegasus. He was happy bringing Atemu back, Yugi was completely confused to what going on when he came into the house.

However, Zoey explained everything to him and any one else who did not knows.

Few years later Zoey got job in N.A.S.A and which finally fulfilled her dream of walking on the moon. In addition, became the first person whom had special gift on moon. (A/N: at lease, I think so)

Zoey's story was taught in schools around the world, to gave hope everyone the hope that if you don't give up anything is possible. When the reporters asked her if there one thing she wanted to remember by she said this "please remember that I am no longer just an experiment or a project, please remember my name is Zoey Valentine"

THE END (for now)

Special thanks to Yugikid for reading and editing this story!!

This is my editor to me:

Editor note: Congratulations Sis, I am very proud of you for finishing the story. YAY, and it all works out in the end, I loved working with you on this, I hope we will be able to work on stories like this one nice job on the story I am so proud of you for writing it,


End file.
